No One Else's But Mine
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: "What do you think would have happened if you actually killed me on that day we first met?" she asked as he pulled her body against his... RaditzxOC! Rating will go up in future chapters. R&R Ch.10 some very hot stuff!
1. Happy Reunions

**A/N: I don't anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

Ah, today was the day. Today was the day that they were going to have their reunion at Kame House. Kat was ecstatic. This was going to be the first time she saw Goku and the others in such a long time.

She quickly cleaned up the mess in her room then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, she got dressed; towel dried her mid back length wavy light brown hair, and then put her bangs in a small bun. She was never really one to get all dressed up for events so she simply wore a pair of loose and baggy dark grey sweats along with a purple tank top; she was almost certain that no one would be dressed up, hell she was positive that Krillin and Goku would be wearing their fighting suits so her attire didn't really matter. Now she was ready to go…

* * *

"Ooh I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going to get to see Kat and Goku again!" Bulma squealed in delight.

"I know, it's been quite a while since we've last seen them," Krillin chuckled as he looked at an old picture they had taken outside Kame House.

"Indeed, it is hard to believe how time can pass by so fast," Master Roshi said as he entered the main room.

"I just want to see if Kat's gotten any hotter from the last time we saw her," Oolong said with a perverted look on his face. Roshi's wise expression then turned into one matching that of Oolong.

"Speaking of which, why aren't they here yet?" Bulma huffed.

"I'm sure they'll be here in a little while; Kat at least. Kat I'm positive she'll be here shortly and Goku, well he's never been on time to anything so it really shouldn't be that surprising," Krillin chuckled.

"Eh I know, it's just that I'm so excited I want them to be here already-"

"You should have more patience otherwise I'll just leave and make you wait some more."

"KAT!" everyone shouted as they ran outside to greet her; mainly Bulma who was nearly choking the poor girl.

"Woah there Bulma, I need air," Kat croaked out.

"Oh right," Bulma laughed as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "It's just been so long. I mean look at you, you let your hair grow out; last time I saw you it was barely past your shoulders but aside that you look just great!"

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself; love your haircut by the way."

"Thank you," she gloated, "I was contemplating whether or not to cut it."

"You start talking with Bulma and forget we're even here," Krillin tsked.

"How could I ever forget you Krillin," Kat said, walking over and giving him a hug. "You've even grown some," she remarked.

"Well I have been training an awful lot," he said as a small blush crept its way onto his face.

"Hey, don't we get hugs too?" Roshi and Oolong exclaimed frantically.

"No." Bulma and Kat answered simultaneously.

"Aw, c'mon," Roshi pleaded.

"Bunch of pervs, that's what you are." Bulma remarked as she led Kat inside followed by everyone else.

"Goku's not here yet?" Kat asked as she plopped down on one of the couches.

"No," Bulma sighed as she took a seat next to her. "Sooo tell me, what have you been you doing all this time?"

"Um, well, nothing really."

Bulma gave her the 'liar' look.

"Honestly, I haven't really been up to much lately. I'll train twice a week, go to a few bars every now and then, and go out to a few clubs every now and then too. But other than that, I haven't really done anything big."

"Do you get any guys when you go to bars or clubs?" Bulma asked with a sly look on her face.

"No," Kat laughed. "I don't sleep around with guys and you know that."

"I know, I'm just messing with ya. So have you been in any relationships?"

"No. I'm barely twenty one years old, too early for me to be in a serious relationship," Kat laughed.

"With all due respect Kat, you don't seem like the type to be in a serious relationship unless it's with a guy whose as untamable as you," Krillin commented.

"Yeah you're right. Relationships are about commitment; besides the whole love and devotion thing. Don't get me wrong, it would be nice to have a man to easily slap around-"

"You're right on that sista!" Bulma interjected.

"So mean," Krillin mumbled.

"I know right," she continued, agreeing with Bulma, "Anyways but after a while, it can get really boring. If I'm going to be in a relationship, it's going to be with a guy who can add excitement to the whole ordeal; not a little pansy that will kiss my ass for every little thing. That's the type of man I will commit myself to."

"That's true, you hardly find any of those anywhere!"

"Speaking of which, where's Yamcha?" Kat asked.

"Ugh, he's at some stupid ball game."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"I'm not! Not only did he go to that stupid game, he took another girl! I'm through with him! I didn't even tell him we were going to be here!"

"Oh."

They spent the next half an hour catching up on what they had done in the period of time since they last saw each other. Then they heard a thud coming from outside.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"That sounds like . . . GOKU!" everyone beamed as they went outside to greet their old friend.

"Hey you guys. Wow, you all look great! It's so nice to see you all again," Goku said as he looked at each of his friends.

"Um Goku, who's the kid?" Bulma asked as she looked at the young boy in Goku's arms.

"Yeah, you babysitting or something?" Kat questioned.

Goku chuckled, "No no, this here is my son."

"YOUR SON?" everyone exclaimed.

"Pretty crazy huh." Goku smiled as he put the child down.

"He's adorable Goku!" Kat and Bulma squealed.

"Go on say hi," Goku said to the child.

"Hello everyone," he bowed, as did everyone returning the gesture.

"This is Gohan."

"I see you named him after your grandfather," Roshi said.

"Hi there Gohan, how old are you?" Bulma asked as she knelt down to his level.

"Um," He fumbled slightly counting his fingers while clinging onto Goku's fighting suit with the other hand, "I'm five and a half."

"Are you going to be a strong and brave fighter like your daddy?" Kat asked as knelt on his other side.

"Chi Chi doesn't let him train, she's highly protective of him and makes him study all the time and says that martial arts are a waste of energy," Goku explained.

"Well then what does that make us then?" Krillin questioned.

"No martial arts huh?" Kat sighed.

"So then, what do you want to be when you grow up Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"I want to be an orthopedist," replied Gohan.

"An orthopedist," Kat repeated in a low voice.

Turtle was slowly approaching Gohan and as he did, Gohan cowered slightly next to Goku, "He only wants to say hi Gohan," Goku assured.

"Hey what's- a tail?" Bulma asked as she noticed the furry appendage.

"Yeah, he was born with it, just like I was."

As everyone else started asked questions about if anything strange had ever happened at night, and if he had ever seen the full moon and junk, Kat followed Gohan towards the shore along with Turtle to where Gohan was playing rock-paper-scissors with a crab. Gohan ultimately won and so the crab sprayed light foam at Gohan's face. He then playfully ran back to Goku where Bulma then noticed that Gohan had a dragonball on the top of his headpiece. Goku then explained how he had been collecting them for fun and that Gohan wanted to see the dragon but he would have to give up his dragonball. They then reminisced about their adventures many years prior about the dragonballs and all the things they would do.

Kat also thought back to the time when she first met them all. She first started out as your average notorious thief, robbing, hijacking, breaking into places . . . the average stuff. But what made her notorious was not her skill of how she committed each crime, but the solid fact that no matter how big the 'stage' was, no one ever got seriously hurt; not counting her having to knock out a few people here and there. She wasn't really a big fan on killing innocent people, let alone hurting them. To some she was your average criminal that needed to be punished but to others, she was a hero in her own right; and it touched her to think that there were people who thought so kindly of her despite what she had done. Then there was that day when she found out about a gem. Not just any gem, it was said to have highly valuable properties; so valuable that it was priceless and never again would one be found just like it. _'What better way to piss people off'_ she thought, '_than to steal something unlike anything anyone's ever seen before.'_ Big mistake. As she approached to get her prized possession she noticed something about the gem . . . it was fake; everything about it. The stories, the reports, the studies; all fake. And for what? Just to set her up like this. She knew she could still probably get away; she always did, but for what? Just to keep on doing this shit again and again. She was barely eighteen and had been doing this since her late fifteens and this was where her life had come to? _It was pathetic_, she thought, _She_ was pathetic.

So she stood where she was and the next thing she knew a giant cage fell from the ceiling, trapping her inside. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought, being confined like this. She had a strong urge to laugh at what fate had in store for her. But she would have never expected what happened next. Instead of cops and other authorities coming out, it was a group consisting of a blue headed girl accompanied but a jolly looking boy with wild black hair and another male who had this cat like animal and a short bald male. It turns out they needed her skills in order to swiftly infiltrate a HQ of sorts and to provide them with information. In exchange they would set her free and make it seem like an accident. She was reluctant at first but eventually warmed up to the idea. Despite her feelings about her stand point in life, she would admit that she did rather enjoy what she did. Throughout the time she spent with these people, she had really warmed up them as they did to her. She even began learning martial arts so she could defend herself better; it was an added bonus to the already dirty fighting tactics she had pick up from being on the streets. Eventually they had accomplished the goal they had set themselves to accomplish. All that left now was Kat. She had never really had any real friends before and it killed her to have to leave all of this and go back to the way things were before, but then they did the greatest thing anyone had ever done to her . . . they made a wish on the dragonballs that everyone would forget about her being a criminal; and it worked. She finally had the new start she had always longed for. . .

Her minded snapped back to reality as she had this really bad feeling. It was an energy source; and yet it felt so dark, so evil it sent chills down her spine. And the worst part was, that it was heading straight towards them . . . fast!

"Do you feel that?" Kat asked the guys.

"Oh yeah, how can I not feel it; it's so powerful and nothing like I'd ever felt before," Goku replied as he tensed slightly.

"And its coming straight toward us . . . maybe it'll pass by, lets pray."

"I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood but I doubt something this powerful is going to pass us right by."

They all looked around frantically trying to locate the source of the power.

"There! There it is!" Roshi called out pointing at a looming figure in the sky.

"Piccolo?" Krillin questioned to no one in particular.

They all looked on in frantic anxiety as the figure landed on the shore of the small island. It was definitely a male. He had really long hair that nearly went to his knees. He wore some strange black and brown armor along with a weird white and green earpiece that covered his left ear and extended to cover above his left eye.

"So we meet again at last." He then pushed a button on his earpiece thingy. "You've grown up. I recognize you, little Kakarrot . . ."

* * *

**A/N: I would greatly appreciate it if you guys were to tell me what you think so far! Other than that I'll try and update ASAP!**


	2. Taken

**A/N: Yayz XD this story is actually doing good so far :D**

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, I own nothing except my own OC and ideas.**

* * *

"You've grown up. I recognize you, little Kakarrot . . ."

Kat just stood besides Bulma and Krillin, never had she felt anything like this.

"Kaka-rrot?" Goku replied unsurely.

"That's right, that's your name," the man replied in a smooth voice.

"What?" everyone wondered.

"Who is this guy?" Krillin asked.

"This guy's on crack," Kat added, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kakarrot what have you been doing here all of these years? Your mission was to exterminate all life on this planet. Why haven't you carried it out?" the man demand.

Goku looked just as confused as everyone else.

"I told you he was on crack," Kat shrugged.

"Listen mister, I don't know who you are but you've obviously got the wrong guy," Krillin stated as he walked towards the man.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, Kat though, feeling a great unnerving feeling.

The man smirked and chuckled as Krillin walked towards him. "Shoo, shooo," Krillin waved him off as if he were some bug, "I think you've been dippin' too much in the eggnog, allow me to escort you off this island."

Before she could even blink, something shot out from the man and hit Krillin hard across the face causing him to fly backwards and crashing into the planks of Kame House.

"Krillin!" they all shouted. They looked back at the man and their eyes widened in shock at what they saw . . .

"A tail!"

This man had a tail!

"I don't believe it! This guy's got a tail too!" Goku gawked, trying to keep Gohan away but the boy was insistent on being with his daddy.

"So you finally remember who I am. I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me," the man said as his tail moved back and forth behind him.

Goku was having trouble trying to get Gohan to stay back so Bulma quickly went and peeled Gohan off of Goku's leg.

"Please Gohan, stay back. We don't want anything to happen to you so please stay calm," Kat whispered while Bulma embraced the small boy in fear.

"Kakarrot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" the man asked.

"Duh," Kat retorted from where she stood.

"I have no idea who this Kakarrot person is whom you're looking for but I'm not him. My name is Goku."

The man looked almost disgusted, "What happened to you?"

Gohan broke free from Bulma's grasp but Kat quickly grabbed him. "Gohan please," she pleaded. He must've heard the urgency in her voice for he seized in his struggles.

"Gohan stay with Kat and Bulma," Goku ordered.

"Kakarrot! Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" the man demanded.

"W-what?"

"When you were a kid did you ever hit your head!" he said as he took a few steps closer.

"Yeah, I don't remember it very much but you're right, I did hit my head as a child."

"You stupid fool you forgot."

"I forgot what? Tell me!"

"Goku," Master Roshi spoke up getting both men's attention. He then explained how Goku's grandfather found him in some strange pod one day and that he took him in and that he was a wild uncontrollable little baby until one day he fell into a ravine and badly injured his head but somehow miraculously survived. After that he turned into the happy loving boy he is now.

"I'm from outer space?" Goku questioned.

"Yes," Roshi nodded.

"Well that would explain a lot," Bulma said.

"So do you think Goku has some connection with this guy?" Kat questioned, pointing behind her towards the smirking man on the shore.

"I wish I knew," Roshi replied.

"Okay, you've got my attention. Now tell us who you are!" Goku demanded.

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today but alright, I'll tell you everything. After all you are going to be working for me from now on and I do like my subordinates to be well informed," he said as his trail wrapped securely around his waist.

Krillin then slowly got out of the little hole he made through Kame House previously. "Hey you alright buddy?" Kat asked her friend.

"Yeah, be careful, this guy's not . . . normal."

Goku nodded then turned his attention back to the man, "Believe me I know. I could sense that from the minute he landed even now, standing here talking to him like this, something about him turns my stomach."

"Such harsh words; Careful, you're more like me than you realize. You were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior; just like me."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be true! Goku? A space fighter? Unbelievable!

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz, your big brother."

Even more shock. Especially from Goku.

"Goku- has a brother?" Krillin stated in shock.

"Goku, he, he looks like you," Bulma added.

"Why should I believe you?" Goku questioned trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah that right. What the heck is Goku doing on Earth if he's from another planet?" Kat asked.

Raditz chuckled then looked at her. "That's simple. We sent him here. Kakarrot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants, a mission in which he has failed miserably."

"Huh?" Goku was slightly confused at that.

"You see, us Saiyan warriors are sort of like planet brokers. We scour space for planets that will bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find them we send our warriors to purge them of any life and make them _ready_ for sale. It's a very, very profitable business and we take great pride in being efficient in our work. For planets with strong inhabitants we send our adults but for tiny low level planets like this one, one of our babies is more than enough to carry out the task."

"I don't know about you guys but these Saiyans sound like complete _assholes_," Kat said making sure to add emphasis on the assholes part. "Just how could you send little babies off into space all alone?"

Raditz smirked as he looked at her and Bulma's general direction. "Ha! Trust me; they are more than capable than looking after themselves," he said as he stared down at her and Gohan. "Well almost all of them. Kakarrot you are a disgrace, you could have easily wiped out everything on this planet by yourself. If you haven't forgotten your orders it could have easily taken you a year or two at the most . . . especially considering this planet has a nice big moon," he said looking up at the sky.

"Don't tell me I was supposed to destroy that too."

"You fool! You know just as well as I do that it's the key to unlocking your full potential! Don't tell me not even once in your life you've looked at the full moon."

Everyone was listening to Raditz's words in shock. He knew about the full moon transformations! It all made even more sense now.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Raditz clenched his fists as he looked at Goku, and then noticed that he didn't have his tail! "Wha- what happened to your tail Kakarrot!"

"My tail?" Goku wondered, looking behind him to where his tail once was. "Why."

"Answer me now!"

"It was removed permanently a long time ago," Goku answered.

Raditz shook with rage, "Do you have any idea what you have done?" He clenched his fist towards Goku, "Your true power is gone now. Without your tail you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I can see how you'd be on good terms with these weaklings."

"Listen this is my home, and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what you say I am . . . and you sure don't act like any brother I'd want to have. My name is Goku and this is my home, so go and leave us alone!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted behind him.

He then walked towards Kame House and everyone got out of his way as he did, "So baby brother wants to be left alone. By this point I'm afraid you're far too valuable for that for you see three years ago our home planet Vegeta was met with an unfortunate accident when a giant comet crashed to its surface, destroying the planet and killing everyone."

Kat was on edge as he walked around as if nothing while he explained that there were only four Saiyans away from the planet when it was destroyed; one of which was Goku. He then went on to explain how they were currently short on man-power and that they needed his help in conquering a planet that would bring a very high price.

"Absolutely not!" Goku stated firmly. "There's no way I'll ever join you!"

Raditz was staring at Goku thoughtfully when he noticed something quite interesting standing right behind Goku; his son.

"Tell me Kakkarot, I couldn't help but notice that your son has a tail. Ah, like a true Saiyan. I'll tell you what, if you won't join us, I'll take your son instead," he said with an evil chuckle as he slowly approached.

Goku got in a fighting stance to protect Gohan as well as Kat and Bulma whom were with Gohan. Suddenly Raditz seemed to have disappeared but then quickly reappeared with his knee deeply into Goku's gut causing him to fly back to the shore of the small island.

Gohan, after watching his daddy beat like that and now withering in pain, ripped away from Bulma and Kat and ran towards his injured father.

"Gohan no!" Bulma and Kat called. Kat would be crushed if anything happened to him so she did the only thing she could do and ran after him but just as she was about to grab his little arm, she was beaten by none other than Raditz whom lifted him up as poor Gohan began wailing frantically. She then felt a large hand on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and the next thing she knew, her legs felt weak and everything went black.

"Kat!" Bulma, Krillin and Roshi cried out.

Raditz grabbed her around the waist with his free hand before she fell to the sand below. Now not only did he have Goku's son but also one of his dearest friends. Oh how he knew things were going to work out his way now.

"I'll tell you what Kakarrot," he began as her stared down at his brother's injured form, "If you ever want to see your son and pretty friend here, you'll have to kill one hundred humans in twenty four hours. You can stack them on the shore here so I can count them tomorrow. However, if you fail, this would be the last time you see these two. And besides, I think it's about time your son spent some quality time with his uncle," he laughed darkly as he rose up into the air looking down at them all on the small island. "One hundred humans Kakarrot!" he shouted down before he flew off.

* * *

**A/N: I've got so many ideas for this story :D Tell me what you think so far, reviews keep me going like crack to a crack addict hehe.**


	3. Time With the Enemy

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and read the story! Appreciate it sooo much! :D**

**Also, I'm doing the best I can to work on the story regarding Kat's past life. I know I told a certain someone who requested the story that it would be out by the end of last week but teachers were being lame and assigned loads of work that I hardly had time to work on it. I have many ideas fresh in my mind regarding that story so I'll try to do it as soon as I can :)**

**Without further ado . . . . ****Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, I own nothing except my own OC and ideas.**

* * *

Kat slowly opened her eyes to the blue sky above. She couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Gohan- Gohan!

She jerked her body up and realized she was lying on grass in some sort of field.

"So you've finally woken up." She heard a voice behind her.

She turned her head and looked up to the large form that was Raditz. Only then did her memory of the day's events come back to her.

"Oh shit," she mumbled.

"I was starting to think I overdid it," he said in a cool husky voice.

"Fuck you want? I thought aliens were supposed to come in peace," she spat, slowly getting up and dusting herself off.

He chuckled, "Please, peace is the last thing I came to bring."

"Can't your ass just leave this planet? No point in trying to convince Goku. He'll say no either way."

Even though Kat seemed to be quite spunky at the moment, her heart was beating erratically. This guy could kill her at any moment, without warning at that. She had to be strong however not only for herself, but for Gohan as well. If there was anything she learned from her previous life, it was how to clearly hide her emotions. And right now she couldn't let this guy know just how scared she was of him at the moment,

"We'll see about that. After all, not only do I have his son but I also have one of his precious friends," he said, slowly walking towards her until he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her. "And a fine one I should add," he smirked, running the back of his index finger across her cheek.

She stepped back, away from him, away from his touch. "Where's Gohan?" she demanded glaring at him.

"Who? The brat? He was being annoying so I locked him up in my pod," he smirked pointing behind him at the huge crater in the ground.

Kat peered behind him and gaped at the large crater.

"That is definitely not coming in peace," she muttered running over to the crater.

Raditz looked on as she ran to the crater in an attempt to probably comfort the boy. It didn't really matter to him; she could try to escape for all he cared but it would all be in vain for he would be able to easily track her with his scouter.

Once on the edge, she saw the foreign space pod in the center of it and in it she could see poor Gohan crying inside of it. "Gohan!" she called, carefully sliding down in an attempt to make it to the crying locked up boy. Once there she tapped the window on the pod trying to get Gohan's attention. "Gohan!" she called again, this time successfully getting his attention.

"Miss Kat?" Gohan sniffed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey buddy," Kat soothed, "you alright?"

"Ah, so you've managed to shut him up at last," Raditz sneered with his arms crossed across his armor covered chest, standing tall on the edge of the crater. "I should at least thank you for that." Kat looked up and glared at him then turned her attention back to the poor boy locked up in the space pod.

"W-where's my daddy?"

"You're daddy will be here soon, I promise. And when he is, he'll make sure to kick some illegal alien ass!" she shouted the last part hoping Raditz would hear.

He laughed, "As if Kakarrot could even lay a finger on me. Apparently you missed how easily I took care of him."

"Oh I saw it all right," she muttered. She turned back to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, mind doing me a favor and sit down on that seat."

Gohan did as he was told and sat in the seat. Kat then pressed her face against the window in attempt to see as much of the pod as she could. Everything looked so complex so it was hard for her to even try and make out the simplest things.

"Try as much as you want, you won't be able to open it."

Kat sighed; she wasn't really scared anymore; now it was more of annoyance. "Please, I can break into almost anything," she said rather proudly of her talent. "Now Gohan," she said getting the young boy's attention whom was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Press as many buttons as you can until this door opens."

"Nice try but that pod only answers to me."

"Dammit," she mumbled. "Everything will be all right, I promise. Try not to make too much of a fuss and stay calm. I'll be right back, in the meantime just try not to waste too much energy, take a nap or something."

"Be careful Miss Kat."

"Sure thing buddy," she gave him a thumbs up then began climbing the crater. When she hooked her leg atop the edge to climb out she felt something in the pocket of her sweats. She sat up with her legs dangling on the edge and felt her pocket for what it could be. Then it struck her. Her phone! How could she have forgotten it! She could just squeal in delight if it weren't for the pain in the ass standing a little ways from her.

"Hey you! I have to go to the bathroom!" she hollered out to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I have to use the little girls' room."

"Well then go," he smirked at her.

"Perv," she mumbled. "I need privacy," she looked around the area, "like those boulders over there."

"Fine but you only have five minutes to make it there and back."

"I'll make it." She ran off to the boulders smirking to herself. Once she was out of sight she pulled out her phone and a little card Bulma had given her earlier that contained contact information including her cell phone number.

She hunched down and dialed the number and hoped someone would pick up fast. Second ring later someone answered, "Hello?"

"Bulma?" Kat whispered.

"Kat?"

"Hey." Kat could hear the voices of Krillin and Master Roshi in the background sounding surprised as well.

"Oh my goodness Kat, are you alright? Is Gohan alright? Where are you guys? Have you been hurt?"

"I'm fine. Gohan's fine. Neither of us have been hurt. I don't exactly know where we are but Gohan has the dragonball, couldn't you use the radar to find us?"

"Yeah but not at the moment, we're having slight technical difficulties and not only that but Piccolo's here at the island. He and Goku are actually going to work together in an attempt to defeat that Raditz guy."

"Goku's probably still beat up huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Listen, I don't have much time. You have to trust me on this, don't come after us right away."

"What?"

"Trust me, have Goku rest up and replenish his energy and plan everything out more thoroughly. We're not in any really danger; Gohan's probably safer than I am for he's locked up in the guy's space pod thingy. I can take care of myself so don't you worry about a thing. Please."

"….Fine. Please be careful."

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Ha, I guess so. Bye."

"Bye." Just as she hung up she noticed a shadow looming over her and the next thing she knew her phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Hey- what the-!"

"Time's up," Raditz said in a low voice, easily crushing the phone in his hand.

Kat's jaw fell to the floor. "What the hell!" she stood up straight and glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much that cost- wait, you perv! What if I were to have actually been using the little girl's room? I'm pretty sure I still had like a minute left."

"Well it seems as though you were lucky now weren't you?" he said in a husky voice, slightly leaning over her.

"You son of a- hey what are you doing? Put me down!" she thrashed as he tossed her over his armor clad shoulder.

"I need to take better care of you," he said, placing a hand on the back of her thighs as he walked back to the field.

"That hand better not move any higher," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked smirking to himself, pretending to not have heard her the first time.

"Nothing! Just put me downnn- ow! I said put me down not toss me down!" she said, rubbing her sore bottom.

"You humans complain a lot."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Don't test my patience, Kat."

"Don't test _your_ patience?" Kat laughed. "I can act like a complete bitch just for the sole purpose of _testing your patience_, Raditz," she challenged.

"Don't you forget that I can easily kill you right here, right now," he threatened menacingly.

"Really? If that's the case then why haven't you killed me yet? Hm? If you're going to kill me might as well do it now, I won't even turn around."

"_Is this woman suicidal?" _Raditz thought as he observed Kat with her arms crossed across her chest. "I won't kill you . . . not now at least."

"Yay for me," Kat muttered sarcastically, "Beats having to pay all of those unpaid parking tickets I've got piling up at home." She sat down crossed legged and began to think up of ways on how to possibly make time go by faster; something told her that Bulma was able to convince Goku to wait and replenish his strength.

Raditz watched Kat as she played with strands of her hair while she sat on the ground with her back to him. If he thought Gohan was the only pain here, he was wrong. Kat was ensuring that she piss him off as much as she can. He could play games too. Oh how he would enjoy this. Now what should he do to get under Kat's skin. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Kat got irritated just by his mere presence. A dark smile crept its way onto his face as he knew the perfect way to mess with her. He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed her getting up and walking towards the space pod.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kat ignored him and continued walking towards the space pod until she was at the edge of the crater. She began to slowly slide down but then her body collided into something hard.

"Ow! Damn it! What the-"

"I asked you a question, what are you doing?" Raditz asked, looming over her as she rubbed her face.

"Owie," she mumbled. Man was his armor hard. "What does it look like I'm doing!" she glared at him.

"I thought we established the thought that you can't be left on your own," he answered slyly.

"Does it look like I'm making any calls? And besides you destroyed the only form of communication I had. There's no point in running away since that thingy shit on your head will track me down."

"You're smart for a puny human."

"I'm not an idiot," she said, reminiscing of the past. "And I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall. Now if you would be so kind and get out of my way," she said clasping her hands together. He just stared at her until he slowly moved to the side and allowed her to pass. She then headed to the 'front' of the pod and saw that Gohan had actually fallen asleep. Aw, poor kid.

Raditz noticed the way her eyes softened upon looking into the window of the pod and was curious as to what had caused her change in demeanor. "What is it?"

"He's asleep." Was all she said as she turn and climbed out of the crater. He stood there for a few seconds before simply levitating out and onto the ground up above.

She went back to where she was seated before and rested her arms on her knees. She was seriously bored and needed something to do. She exhaled loudly then switched from sitting to lying on her side with her arm propped up so that her hand was supporting her head.

"Why does it matter so much if Goku comes with you or not?" she asked, glancing at him.

"We've been having some troubles conquering a planet that would bring an incredibly high price in the galactic market. If Kakarrot would assist us them I'm positive we would attain the planet and quite a high profit from it," he explained.

"How many of you Saiyans are still alive?" she asked getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

"Four, including myself and Kakarrot."

"And I take it you guys are strong?"

"Of course we are, we're a race of fighting warriors," he said with a sense of pride.

"Ah, then you should might as well leave this planet now," she said nonchalantly.

"Why is that?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you said it yourself earlier today, without a tail a Saiyan can't unlock his full potential. Well as you've noticed earlier, Goku doesn't have his tail; it was permanently removed so there's really no point in forcing him in joining you and your pals."

"How exactly did Kakarrot lose his tail?" he said in a low dangerous voice, slowly waking towards her.

"I'm not exactly sure how it was removed permanently but what I do know is that it was cut off once with a giant pair of scissors but then it grew back but then it was pulled or ripped off but then it grew back yet again."

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. If someone were to just firmly grab his tail that would bring him to his knees but for it to be pulled right off, he just couldn't imagine the pain.

"That fool!"

"A smart fool! He's better off without his tail! All that damn thing ever brought him was pain. Not only that but when he would transform, the poor boy wouldn't even be able to control it! He would go on a rampage!" she countered.

"Ha! That's only because he's a low class Saiyan unlike myself." He gloated taking a step closer.

"And what exactly are you?" Kat asked, not intimidated by him.

"I am a First Class Saiyan, a rank that a low class such as Kakarrot could only dream of possibly achieving."

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow crossing her arms across her chest. "If most of the Saiyan race is long gone, except for you four, why do you still wipe out planets? There must be different reason other than it'll bring you profit. I mean seriously, if there really are that many left, why risk losing the rest? I know that you guys are strong and all but c'mon, why else would you keep on doing it unless you're being forced to. That's the only logical explanation here."

He just looked at her with an amused expression. "Like I said before, you're very smart for a human," he said running his thumb along her jaw.

She inwardly smirked; he was trying to mess with her. Well two could play at that game. "You think too low of us humans," she said, running her hand along the outline of the chest plates of his armor. Damn, for some asshole from outer space, he sure was handsome. Not only handsome but also built. His arms, his legs and although she couldn't see his chest nor abdomen, she was sure that too was built; probably in part from being a race of fighting warriors.

Whatever caused her change in demeanor? He didn't know, not that he really cared for that matter. He would admit though that Kat was quite an attractive female; even if she was only human. She wasn't short like most human females yet she wasn't extremely tall for her physique. Most Saiyan women were tall but also built; some more than others and most more than your average female should be. He wasn't really a big fan on that combination. As he observed Kat, he could tell that she was well toned but not to the point in which it got to be a bad look on a female and yet he couldn't help but like that. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time he was with a woman; it's probably a really long time if he can't remember. Great, now he had to keep his libido under control. Figures, the one time he finds a female to his liking, it's under harsh circumstances such as probably having to kill her once he's finished his business on the planet.

"Humans are weak creatures. Of course one would think low of them," he said.

"They're weak in strength compared to you, yes. But strength and power isn't all that matters. To you Saiyans it probably is, but not us humans."

"Of course it's all that matters. If one has tremendous power then everything else is unnecessary."

"Is that so." She said tilting her head up to look at him. "We'll see about that. Once Goku comes and kicks your ass we'll see what really matters."

"You put so much faith in Kakarrot," he said slowly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Of course I do. He's my friend and I trust in him that he'll come soon enough."

"And what if he weren't to come?"

"I highly doubt that."

Suddenly Raditz snapped his head up as his scouter began beeping. He whipped his head around to find the source of the energy his scouter had detected. Whatever it was it was coming at him fast, but it wasn't just one; it was two. It couldn't be Kakarrot . . . then who?

"Kaaat!" a voice shouted from afar.

Raditz turned around, not letting go of Kat, and was shocked to see Kakarrot and the green man from earlier heading straight towards them.

"Goku!" Kat shouted trying to pry Raditz's arm from her waist.

"Kat!" Goku called as he and Piccolo set their feet on the ground. "Are you okay? Where's Gohan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she called as she tried to break free of Raditz's hold but to no avail. "And Gohan is safe locked in his space pod."

"Have you hurt them Raditz?" Goku shouted to his older brother.

"Why would I hurt them? I'm only trying to be as friendly as I can possibly be," he said in a mock tone as he pulled Kat closer to him by her waist and put his free hand on her back to keep her still then tilted his head down to nuzzle her hair. Oh how he wished that he wasn't wearing any armor right now.

Discomfort was evident on Kat's face. "Let her go!" Goku shouted.

Raditz smirked; he knew Goku wouldn't even try anything as long as he had Kat. "Why would I do that Kakarrot? She just looks too good that I plan on keeping her."

Kat's eyes widened at what he just said. There was no way in hell that she would be with someone like him.

"Goku!" she screamed.

"Let her go!" Goku shouted more firmly, starting to get angry at seeing one of his friends like this.

"Enough of these games. You let the girl go now so we can get on with this fight," Piccolo said firmly, removing his weighted cape and turban, and tossing them aside.

"So the green man wants to fight, very well." He said loosening his hold on Kat. Before she ran off, he quickly grabbed her again and pulled her to him then ran a hand through her hair and said in a low voice that only she could hear, "I'll finish this quickly then we'll be on our way." Then he let her go completely all the while smirking to himself.

"Kat get away from here!" Goku ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she mumbled as she ran off to a safe and distant location for the fight that was about to ensue . . . But mainly to get the hell away from Raditz.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason I'm having troubles thinking up of a last name for Kat. Ideas anyone?**


	4. Not As Bad As It Seems

**A/N: Hehe *rubs back of head sheepishly* I'm late, I know. Forgive me. Hope this makes up for it :) Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I love you all! XD And I also love those who've read and supported my story! woot woot!**

**Without further ado . . . Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, I own nothing except my own OC and ideas.**

* * *

Kat felt completely helpless as she watched the fight progress with her hands clenched into fists. Goku and Piccolo were both covered in bruises and Piccolo had already lost an arm. There was nothing she could do and she hated that. Goku had already made it clear that she was to not interfere. Even if she were to interfere, what could she possibly do? Distract Raditz? She wasn't that crazy; if she were to interfere it would only affect Goku because he would be worried for her well being and wouldn't be able to fight at his best. She was better off where she was; away from the fight and the destruction.

Kat looked on in horror as Raditz repeatedly stomped on Goku chest, crushing his ribs. That was it she wasn't going to watch Goku die like this. She'd had enough of hearing her friend cry out in pain.

"Stay back!" Piccolo shouted as she began to take steps closer.

"Damn it!" she growled, clenching her fists at her sides until her knuckles were white. She needed to do something! She _had_ to do something! Like hell was she just going to stand back!

Before her mind could even register what she was doing, she ran as fast as she could at Raditz from behind and jumped on his back in an attempt to pull him away from Goku and making sure to grab fists full of hair.

"What!" he shouted, slightly alarmed at first at Kat's attempt to stop him. "Stupid girl let go!"

"No!" Kat replied defiantly continuing to yank on his hair. Her plan was somewhat working since he moved away from Goku but now was trying to reach back and grab her smaller form.

He finally was able to grab the back of her shirt and pull her off of him, tossing her aside. She managed to land on her feet but staggered slightly from the impact. Raditz approached her slowly with that smug smirk on his face.

"So this is how it's going to be?" he said in a mock tone as she slowly took steps back. "And here I planned on taking you with me once all of this passed but it seems as though that won't be possible now."

"Kat!" Goku called from on the ground, struggling to get up but failing miserably.

"Say goodbye!" he said raising his hand.

"Kat!" Goku shouted.

Suddenly Raditz whipped his head to the side as he watched his space pod being blown to bits with Gohan emerging from it, seething and looking directly at Raditz.

"What!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked that Gohan managed to escape his pod but also destroy it in the process.

"Gohan!" both Goku and Kat called at the seething little boy.

"You leave my friend alone!" he exclaimed, exploding in a fit of pure energy and hurtling straight towards Raditz; successfully hitting him in the chest.

Raditz staggered back from the attack as his armor cracked right at the center from where Gohan attacked him.

Gohan looked around confused until he spotted Goku on the ground and ran towards him but was slapped away from Raditz as he caught his footing.

"GOHAN!" Kat screamed as she ran over to the unconscious boy. "Dammit Gohan, wake up," she urged trying to shake the boy awake as Raditz slowly approached them.

"Kat, Gohan, stay back! Run away!" Goku shouted as Raditz approached the two with a not so happy expression.

"You would have made a fine warrior my nephew. No one has ever wounded me as you have just now, and for that I'm afraid you must die." He raised his hand charging up an energy blast until he felt something behind him and once again, was put in a full nelson by Goku.

"Kat, grab Gohan and go!"

"But-"

"KATHERINE! GO!"

No arguing with that. Kat quickly scooped Gohan up in her arms and did as she was told.

"Piccolo, mind charging up that attack again?" Gohan called over to his comrade in the fight.

"Heh, you mind not letting go of this one?" Piccolo replied charging up his Special Beam Cannon.

"Yeah, I promise," Goku said as he firmly held Raditz in a full nelson,

"Kakarrot! What are you doing? Is this any way to treat your older brother?" Raditz pleaded, trying to break Goku's hold.

"You're no brother of mine," Goku stated, struggling to keep his hold tight.

"PICCOLO, NOW!"

"Kakarrot! No!" Raditz pleaded trying to break but to no avail.

"You don't need to tell me twice. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted as he fired the beam straight at Goku and Raditz.

Kat watched in horror as the beam struck its target and as both Goku and Raditz landed on the ground with a thud from the impact. She ran as fast as she could with Gohan in her arms over to Goku's side.

"H-hey," she said shakily, trying to keep her emotions under check. "You don't look too bad."

"K-Kat. G-gohan is he okay?" Goku asked.

"He's fine just knocked out."

"Thank you Kat. Thank you for looking after Gohan and please, keep on looking after him."

"Don't talk like that. We'll have you back here in no time," she replied in a soft voice.

"W-what? How is that possible?" Raditz's shaky voice questioned.

"Here on this planet, we have things called Dragon Balls. Gather all seven and together they have the power to grant any wish including bringing someone dead back to life," Piccolo explained as he stood over Raditz. "Knowing Goku's friends, I'd say she's correct in saying that he'll be back here on Earth in no time," he said glancing over at Kat, Gohan and Goku.

"You can all go to hell," he spat.

"Rude son of a bitch," Kat mumbled.

"Thank you for the information though. All of what has happened here has been transferred to my two Saiyan comrades out in outer space; both stronger than myself. Once they hear of my death, I'm positive they come and avenge me."

"When will they arrive?" Goku struggled to ask.

"One year. One very short year," he laughed as best as he could. "How sweet does that victory taste now?"

Kat thought about what Raditz had just said. This was bad, very bad. One year? Knowing the circumstances that year would fly right on bye. Damn they were screwed. And two even stronger Saiyans than him? They weren't screwed, they were beyond screwed. They should all might as well sign their death certificates and give away everything they own. And here when she thought she would go straight home after all of this passed and go on with her life. Bye bye to that thought.

She was thinking of anything they could do when an idea popped into her head. She drew her attention over to Goku's wound. It was pretty bad; it seems as if the beam went right through his diaphragm… sadly, death without a doubt. But Raditz was taller; does that mean that it got him right in the chest? No, wait. Since he was taller and Goku had him in a full nelson from behind, that would mean that he would have been hunched down, slightly bent over forward to accommodate to Goku's height since he had control of the body… which means he was struck somewhere in his abdomen! The bitch would live if his injuries were treated to! She snapped out of her thought when she noticed Piccolo about to finish of the laughing Saiyan.

"Piccolo wait!" she called out to him as he was about to kill the Saiyan. She set Gohan down and ran over to him to stand in between him and Raditz, shocking both the Saiyan and Piccolo. "Wait." She repeated.

"What are you doing?" he demanded staring down at her.

"D-don't," she breathed out obviously tired from all of the running. "Don't kill him just yet."

"Why not! The bastard needs to die!"

"Just hear me out," she said trying to catch her breath before straightening up and facing Piccolo, not intimidated by him at all… well maybe just a little but not enough to make her cower back. "What exactly do we know of this new threat? Nothing. If we were to train nonstop for an entire year, what would that help if we know absolutely nothing about the enemy? No plan, no strategy, no nothing. You'd just be running straight towards death! But guess who does know about this new threat."

"_Damn, she does have a point,_" Piccolo thought. "…Just what are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Don't kill the bitch… yet," she said simply. "Keep him alive until you get the information you want, then you can kill him. I mean just look at him, he's completely at our mercy. Not only that but he has a tail that's just begging to be pulled."

"As if I'd ever tell you anything," Raditz spat.

"Oh you'll talk, even if it takes time, you'll talk. How would you like it if that tail of yours was pulled until the pain was so unbearable you passed out? Or better yet, if we were to 'accidentally' pull it right off? Hm? How does that sound? We haven't even gotten to cruel and unusual punishment yet."

"You bitch."

"Asshole. Anyways Piccolo?"

"Go for it," Goku said.

"Alright," Piccolo agreed.

"Good now that's settled," Kat yawned, "Now all that's left is whether you want to cooperate or not. Completely up to you by the way, but I would suggest you cooperate; things might not turn out as bad as they might seem."

"Dammit!" Raditz breathed out clenching his fists into the ground. He was completely at their mercy, a disgrace to him as a Saiyan warrior.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat could see something out in the distance coming towards them. She looked up and noticed it was a hovercar carrying Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi inside. Once they landed a little ways from them, Bulma came running out and practically threw herself at Kat.

"Oh my god Kat! Are you alright?"

"Um…" Kat gestured behind her, over to where Goku was.

Bulma gasped and went over to where Krillin and Master Roshi were with Goku. Kat could see the pain etched on their faces as they watched their friend pass away with a smile on his face.

"N-no Goku! You can't be gone!" Krillin cried trying to shake Goku as if he were only asleep.

"He's gone Krillin," Master Roshi said solemnly.

Krillin looked as if he still didn't believe it.

"So baby brother has passed away," Raditz laughed.

"Shut up," Kat threatened stepping on his tail.

Raditz cringed at the pain.

Everyone except Piccolo gasped.

"He's still alive?" Bulma asked.

"We'll explain later," Piccolo answered.

"Hey, look! Goku's disappeared!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

Piccolo stared at the spot where Goku once lay until a smirk formed on his face. "I know, it was Kami."

"Kami?" Krillin questioned.

"The guardian of the Earth, Goku knows him well. I think you all know who he is. Yeah, I'm positive this was his work. No doubt he has a special purpose in mind for Goku," Piccolo explained.

"You think so?" Bulma asked as she held the unconscious Gohan in her arms.

"What's the green man blabbering about?" Raditz asked.

"_Piccolo,_" Kat began, stepping on Raditz's tail once more, "just explained that the guardian of the earth, Kami, has a special purpose in mind for Goku. In other words, Goku's not going to hell."

"You bitch," he spat.

"All right down to business," Piccolo said getting everyone's attention. "In one year two, even more powerful, Saiyans will come here on Earth."

Everyone gasped. "What!"

"We have until then to train."

"But what about…" Bulma trailed off as she gestured over to Raditz.

"Since we know nothing about this new enemy, Kat suggested we keep him alive in order to get some answers since he is also a Saiyan and would know information about his comrades that might help us," Piccolo explained.

"That makes sense," Master Roshi nodded.

"Yeah," Krillin agreed.

"Stop stepping on my tail!" Raditz seethed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea I was stepping on it," Kat said innocently as she dug her foot even harder onto his tail. "Hey, Bulma!" Kat called. "Do you know of any place where we can keep him?" she asked, pointing down at the Saiyan who was completely at her mercy, as if he were some dog.

"We need to heal him don't we?" Bulma asked with a pensive expression. "Hey! I got it! My dad has been working on these healing tanks in which you just go in for some time and you're all healed. They're still in the works but he has some that actually work except the healing takes some time."

"How much time?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess with an injury like his, two to three days at the most."

"That's perfect," Piccolo said.

"And we can keep in Capsule Corp." Bulma added. "There's more than enough room and I'm positive my dad and I could set up a room especially for him."

"In other words, a room he can't get out of." Master Roshi stated.

"Exactly."

"Sounds alright," Kat mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about?" Raditz demanded.

"Oh nothing," she replied.

"So Piccolo, I guess we'll see you-" Master Roshi cut himself off as they all watched as Piccolo re-grew his arm.

"Ah, much better. Now, I know this is going to sound weird but I would like to take the boy with me for some special training."

"What? You just want to gobble him up," Krillin protested.

"What! Are you crazy!" Piccolo exclaimed. He then explained how Gohan had a hidden power that would come in handy if he ever learned how to control it and that he would train Gohan himself in hopes of unlocking and mastering that hidden power.

"I say go for it," Kat complied.

"What? Kat are you crazy?" Bulma questioned.

"After today, possibly," Kat shrugged. "But I do agree with Piccolo in that Gohan has a hidden power that could come in handy. Hell, that hidden power saved my life earlier today so training Gohan to learn how to control and tap into that power would help us in this situation."

"Oh all right," Krillin agreed.

"Once you wish Goku back, tell him that he'll be able to see his son in one year," Piccolo said as he flew away with Gohan.

"Now, time for you to take a nap," Kat said.

"What?" Raditz questioned slightly confused but the next thing he knew, his tail was pulled and he could feel himself falling into the depths of unconsciousness.

"Have any extra room for three people," Kat asked as she walked over to the three.

"Three?" Krillin questioned.

"Raditz and Kat," Bulma clarified.

"That ass is like two to three times bigger than me," Kat explained.

"I don't have enough room in the hover car but I do in this," she said as she pulled out a little case from her back pocket filled with capsules. She pulled one out, activated it, and then tossed it to the ground to reveal a yellow VTOL Plane.

"Dang Bulma," Kat whistled. "You are the best."

"Oh please, stop it," Bulma replied waving at Kat.

"Alright Krillin time to help," both Kat and Bulma said.

"W-what? Why me?"

"Because we're females with little to no strength, Roshi's just straight up old but you, you are strong," Kat explained.

"Very strong." Bulma added.

"Oh, well I guess that is true," Krillin blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not old!" Roshi protested.

"Fine, then prove it," Bulma challenged. "Go and help out Krillin."

"I will," he said as he set his staff down and went over to help Krillin carry the large Saiyan into the plane.

Kat and Bulma high fived each other as they watched Krillin and Master Roshi finally manage to carry the unconscious Saiyan into the plane.

"There all done," Krillin breathed out trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Kat said giving him a hug.

"It was no biggy," Krillin said blushing.

"Hey don't I get a hug too?" Roshi said.

"No," Kat and Bulma stated as they all began filing into the plane.

"Am I glad this is over," Kat stretched as she leaned back into her seat.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?" Bulma asked as she flew the plane.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kat yawned. "I'm really tired though. I just wanna go home and sleep."

"Speaking of home, where do you live Kat?" Krillin asked.

"Some apartment complex in West City."

"You live in West City?" Bulma asked slightly surprised that they lived in the same city.

"Yeah, I used to live in Nikki Town but moved over here."

"Why'd you move?"

"Job. Since West City is so wealthy there are more jobs available."

"There sure are." Bulma agreed. "Where exactly do you live?"

"Um, I think the complex is called South-West City Apartments."

"That isn't too far from Capsule Corp."

"You live there don't you?"

"But of course."

"You been living so close to each other and yet you didn't know," Krillin chuckled.

"I know," Kat laughed slightly.

"Do you want me to drop you guys off at the island?" Bulma asked as the tiny island slowly began getting into view.

"Will you guys be all right?" Krillin questioned.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Once we arrive at Capsule Corp everything will be much easier to handle," Bulma assured.

"Okay then," Krillin nodded as Bulma began to slowly descend towards the small island.

Once they landed, Roshi and Krillin got off and said their goodbyes for the day. "Don't hesitate to call if you ever need help and take care."

"Thanks Krillin, you guys take care as well," Kat waved goodbye as they began to take off once again.

"So, Kat," Bulma began, "did anything happen between you two."

"What . . . Oh. . . Oh! Don't even joke about that, absolutely nothing happened."

"You sure about that," she winked.

"Positive."

"Haha okay."

"Hey do you mind me staying a while to help out?"

"Not at all. Oh hey, I just remembered, what happened to you phone? I tried to call you but it wouldn't go through."

"It was destroyed the minute I hung up the first time I called you."

"Do you have a job?"

"For the time being, no."

"Why?"

"I got in a fight with some dude at a bar . . . even though I was the bartender."

"Wow," Bulma laughed.

"He didn't even touch me; I gave him a black eye and knocked out two of his teeth."

"How did you not get arrested?"

"I didn't start it. The guy was making advances on me and I warned him to leave me alone only until he grabbed my ass did I beat his ass up."

"How many hits?"

"Three."

"Nice," she said giving Kat a high five. "Well it looks like we're here," she said as Capsule Corp came into view. Once they landed Bulma said she would be right back and quickly ran off inside. Kat just stared slightly in awe at how big the building actually was. She'd never been so close before and it was all pretty cool. Bulma then came out pushing what seemed to be a mobile platform of sorts.

"What's that?" Kat asked pointing to the platform.

"This will help us carry our guest inside."

"And those?" she asked pointing behind Bulma at the robot like beings.

"They are going to help us place our guest on the platform and in the tank. I've already informed my dad so he's getting that ready."

"Alright."

Bulma then gave the order to the three little robots and they place the unconscious Saiyan on the platform with ease, and then proceeded in pushing it inside after Bulma.

"Wow this place is so big," Kat mumbled as she looked around while Bulma led the way down a hall to the room that contained the healing tanks.

"So this is it." Kat asked as the robots stopped pushing the platform in the center of the room.

"Yup pretty much."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well first we have to strip him of his clothes then place this oxygen tube into his lungs then place him in the tank. It should begin filling with some liquid that should begin healing him."

"I'm not touching him."

"Me either, which is why they do it," Bulma gestured to the little robots.

"Um Bulma, since he's going to be naked in that thing . . . isn't there something we can put around it to, ya know, cover him?"

"Already on it," Bulma assured as she went over to the control panel on the left side of the tank and began pushing some buttons. Kat looked on as three fourths of the tank began darkening until the darkened area was pitch black. "It's a good thing my dad knows a little something about privacy," Bulma said, proud of her father. "I can easily control how dark the tank gets and how much surface area gets darkened."

"Awesome."

"I know right. Let's go to the next room and discuss a few things."

"Fine with me," Kat agreed. "Oh hey what about this?" she asked pointing to the scouter still on Raditz's face.

"Let's check it out, grab it and lets go."

"What. Oh fine." She reluctantly reached down and carefully pulled the scouter off of his face then followed Bulma into the next room that slightly reminded her of a corporate building's break room except it wasn't that big. It had two couches, one table with eight chairs around it, a table with snacks and a coffee machine, a TV mounted to the wall, and another door opposite to the one they had entered from. She estimated about fifteen people would fit. Bulma headed over to the table and grabbed coffee for both her and Kat. Bulma then went over to the table in the center of the room where Kat was seated and handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"No prob," Bulma assured. She glanced down at the table at the scouter. She set her coffee down and picked it up to examine it closer.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think I can reprogram it so it can display numbers in our language."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the circuitry seems a little complex but I like a challenge. Now what exactly are we going to do?"

"The only weakness we know is that tail."

"Hm. I think we can work with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What we should do is embed a little micro chip in his tail that emits electric signals so if he misbehaves we just push a little button and bam, he's in pain from the electricity shocking his tail. As for the room, I guess we can put many sensors around it to detect his energy so if he tries to blow something up, he'll get shocked before he has the chance to raise his hand."

"Sounds nice," Kat laughed taking a sip from her coffee. "How fast do you think you'll have it ready?"

"By the time he's out of that tank."

"Man you work fast."

"Well what can I say, it's what I do," Bulma shrugged.

A knock could be heard from the door on the other side of the room. "Bulma! Bulma, honey are you in there?"

Kat glanced at Bulma hoping for an answer. "My mom. I'm in here!"

The door opened to reveal a blond young looking woman. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't know you had a friend over."

Both Kat and Bulma stood. "Mom this is my good friend Katherine Villapano."

"Kat is fine as well."

"Nice to meet you sweetie. Is it okay if I call you Katherine since it is your actual name and all."

"Nice to meet you too. Kat or Katherine, which ever you prefer is fine with me."

"Say Katherine sweetheart, will you be staying the night with us? It is pretty late."

"Oh I completely forgot about the time."

"Stay the night Kat, we have plenty of room so it wouldn't be a bother at all," Bulma assured.

"That and you look exhausted, poor thing."

"You have no idea," Bulma mumbled.

"Well it's settled then! You are staying here with us. Now you just rest up, I'll bring you ladies some cocoa then I'll go and prepare a room for you Katherine dear."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Briefs."

"Thanks mom."

"I'll be right back," Mrs. Briefs waved at the two as she closed the door behind her.

"Your mom's nice," Kat said as she sat down.

"Yeah, I guess," Bulma laughed slightly grabbing the remote on the table and flipping through the channels.

Over in the next room, Raditz drifted in and out of consciousness. What his mind could only register at the moment was that he was in a healing tank that slightly reminded him of the ones that used to be on planet Vegeta. He could feel his body beginning to heal albeit slowly, but that didn't matter to him right now. What mattered was that he was healing. He inwardly smirked to himself.

"_Foolish humans don't know that when a Saiyan survives a near death experience he only gets stronger._"

His thoughts also drifted back to Kat; if it weren't for her he would have been dead for sure, damn. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as he thought. Maybe he still had a chance to toy with Kat as she had with him. If they thought that they were the only ones that could mess with him, they were wrong. Now that he thought about it, he would enjoy his time on Earth and he would most certainly enjoy his time with his light brown haired prey.

* * *

**A/N: We finally branch out! Til next time everyone! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	5. Welcome to Earth

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been too long, I know and I deeply apologize for that. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed; I appreciate it very much! :D**

******Now without further ado . . . . ****Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, I own nothing except my own OC and ideas.**  


* * *

"Kat . . . Kaaaat . . . Wake up. . . KATHERINE!"

Kat bolted upright in bed at the sound of Bulma's calling.

"Whaat?" she mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Its time to get up."

"Why so early?" Kat yawned.

". . . Kat, its past noon," Bulma said.

". . . Really?"

Bulma nodded.

"I had the weirdest dream that this dude from outer space came and claimed to be Goku's brother. And then he took me and Gohan to this large field where he had his weird ass alien space pod- what?" Kat questioned the look Bulma was giving her.

"Um, that happened . . . yesterday," Bulma said.

"Damn . . . Sooo I'm guessing we can't just go back to bed and forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Trust me if we could, I would have already."

"So what's happened while I've been asleep?"

"Well, I figured that we couldn't allow him to completely heal otherwise he might kill us all so he's out of the tank. He's out of the life-or-death situation but he's still heavily wounded so we're safe for the time being. Also, I was able to figure out how his ear piece worked so I incorporated that energy-detecting technology to the sensors that are covertly scattered throughout his room."

"Is he in the room now?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's completely out of it," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"So the only problem left is that tail."

"I've completely sealed off the window in the room so we don't have to worry about any transformations going on while he's here, and besides, I embedded a micro chip in his tail so we can shock him if he misbehaves. And we both know how sensitive that tail is."

"Damn Bulma, you got a lot of things done overnight."

"Well, I couldn't sleep, you know with Goku gone and everything," she sighed. "So I decided I might as well get to work to get my mind off of it, and hey, it worked. I got everything done."

"That's great. So what do we do now?"

"I guess all we can do is check up on him since he's still heavily wounded."

"Just let me know where his room is and then leave it to me. You look exhausted, you'd better nap or something. It'll do wonders, trust me."

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's time for my 'shift'. Just tell me all that I'll need to know then leave it all to me," Kat assured.

"Oh alright then. My mom washed your clothes this morning so they're all clean."

"Thanks, what do I do about your jamies?"

"Just leave them here for now."

"Ok. Give me like five minutes to change then I'll be out."

"Alrighty then," Bulma said as she left the room.

Kat quickly changed into her clothes then joined Bulma. Bulma then led her to the "control room" and explained everything Kat would need to know about the display panels.

"Did you understand all of that?" Bulma asked wanting to make sure Kat was able to take in all of the information.

"Yea yeah, those panels display energy levels, camera monitor is over there, I need to check up on him in a hour or so, button over there controls micro chip in his tail, remote to control the chip is in my pocket, and a bunch of other little things that I perfectly understand just can't explain."

"Alrighty then, seems you got everything down. I'm off to bed," Bulma yawned. "Thanks and. . .Be careful," she winked before completely leaving the room.

"Wait what the-" she began but it was too late, Bulma was already gone. "Why the hell did she wink at me?" Kat mumbled as she turned her attention to the monitors and panels throughout the room. Everything looked normal as she looked over the panels. Raditz appeared to be dead asleep on the bed. After a while, Kat decided to take advantage of the opportunity and might as well go check up on him.

She double checked to make sure the remote was in her pocket before she headed off towards Raditz's room. As she was standing outside of the door, she pulled out a piece of paper with a code on it. She punched in the code on the lock before it beeped once then the door slid open. To be honest, she was slightly nervous as she entered the room. She looked around the room until her eyes caught sight of the bed on the far side of the room. _Nothing to worry about_, she kept repeating in her mind as she approached the bed. As she observed him a little ways from the foot of the bed, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. She slowly approached him until she was leaning over his face. He appeared to be completely out of it but something just didn't seem right; she would know since she was a master of deception no thanks to her previous life. She wasn't up for wasting her time trying to figure it out so she just sighed and decided the hell with it.

What happened next happened so fast that Kat didn't even register what happened until she was lying down on the bed.

Right when Kat turned around, Raditz sprang out of bed, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her down on the bed then leaned over her and pinned her arms above her head, successfully pinning her in between the bed and his body.

_Shit_, was all she could think of at the moment. _Bastard better not try and mess with me._

"We meet again, so soon," he said in a husky voice as he leaning in close to her face.

"Unfortunately," she replied. "I would have been perfectly fine if we never saw each other again," she said trying to keep a straight face but her heart was pounding at their proximity. She needed to break free, but how? Even in his current state he was stronger than her.

"Then it would have been quite unfortunate for you if I were to have taken you with me," he mocked. "Speaking of which, I do believe we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted yesterday."

_Oh shit,_ she mentally cursed.

It was only a brief second, but Raditz noticed the look on Kat's face. Oh yeah, it was time to mess with her.

"We weren't in the middle of anything."

"Need I remind you?" He couldn't help but smirk as he nuzzled her neck. He could feel her tensing underneath him.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, _her mind was screaming. _Gotta get free, gotta get free, gotta get free!_

He could feel her pulse quickening, as he lightly brushed his lips against her neck, which only caused him to smirk even more.

"You could have been mine, had you come with me," he whispered huskily in her ear which sent chills to run along her spine. "Mine, along with all of the power I have to offer."

"I thought I told you I don't give a damn about power," she said while trying to wriggle her wrists free but his grip was just too strong. "And I sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to be _yours_. Now get off," she said annoyed. "I don't think you're in a position to be messing with me."

He chuckled then smirked and looked at her, "I think I'm in a position to do any-thing I want to you."

Damn bastard, that did it! She kneed him where it hurts, hard, which made him loosen his grip a bit. Kat quickly broke free and punched him in the jaw then rolled away from under him and off of the bed.

_Damn it, _he mentally cursed as he held his abdomen. When she had kneed him hard down there, it made his abdomen cramp up. The wound was closed but he wasn't healed yet. He was practically the same as before except now he didn't have an open hole right through his torso.

"Told ya," she said slyly standing a little ways from the bed.

"Put me back in the tank," he demanded.

"No can do. I'm not authorized to do such a thing," she said. "The person who can put you back in there is out for the time being . . . buuuut I don't think it would be such a good idea putting you in there."

"It wouldn't be a good idea?" he repeated. "Why? Answer me!"

"Well for one, I don't have to answer if I don't want to but I'm feeling mighty generous despite what just happened so I'll tell you. Two, if you heal, you might kill us and we can't have that happen. And three, if you were to go in the tank, there's a chance you might shock yourself to death and we can't have that either."

"Shock?"

"The liquid in the tank conducts electricity very well. We embedded a tiny chip in your tail that can send bolts of electricity coursing through you body. You step in that tank and you're done for."

"Bitch," he spat. "Remove it!"

"The tail? Ok. I'll be back in a few," she joked, which only seemed to piss him off.

"The chip! Remove it from my tail!" he demanded angrily.

"Naaa. We need it to keep you in line. We can manually control it but if you try to destroy anything or if your energy levels rise to a certain limit, it'll automatically shock you. Now be a good boy and go back to bed."

He continued to glare at her.

"Remember what I told you before; we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's all on you. No one would blame you for trying to save your own ass first by helping us out. Help us out and chances are you'll be able to leave."

"Damn you."

"Welcome to Earth," she said the exited the room, leaving a very pissed off Raditz sitting in the edge of the bed.

As she headed back towards the control room, she encountered Mrs. Briefs.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Briefs."

"Good afternoon Katherine dear. I was just about to get you; I've made lunch for you ladies."

"Thank you but, what about Bulma?" Kat asked.

I just came from her room; she said she'll be up in a few."

Mrs. Briefs led Kat to a small garden that had a table set up with lots of food on it.

"Take a seat dear," Mrs. Briefs gestured to the seat next to Kat.

Kat took a seat just as Bulma entered the small garden. She looked way better than she had before.

"How long was I asleep?" she yawned in her hand as she took a seat across from Kat.

"Like half an hour," Kat replied.

"Really? It felt as if I were asleep for hours."

"It's quite a shocker what a small power nap can do."

"I know. I don't feel that tired or exhausted anymore."

"You don't look it anymore," Kat said as she began to eat.

"You ladies let me know if need anything," Mrs. Briefs said before heading back inside.

"Any news on the patient?" Bulma asked.

"Um well he woke up and has been sitting on the edge of the bed. His back was towards the camera sooo can't really tell what he was doing . . . probably planning out our deaths . . . oh well," Kat shrugged.

"You two don't like each other, do you?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I put him in your care."

"W-what?" Kat choked out. She swallowed the food in her mouth and took a drink of juice.

"Well I figured since you two can't get along, accompanied by your repertoire of skills, you might know what to do to get him to speak."

"I suppose, but I don't think I can really be coming back here from my apartment every so often," Kat frowned slightly.

"I agree. Why have an apartment when you can live here."

"W-what? Bulma, you can't be serious. I wouldn't want to impose on any of you."

"Kat, just look at the size of this place, it's full of a lot of empty rooms. It wouldn't even bother us one bit if you were to live here. And besides, you even said that you didn't have a job, so if you move in, you'll be completely covered."

"Bulma I-"

"Katherine Villapano you are moving in and that is that!"

Kat was speechless. "I guess so."

"Yay! How 'bout we finish eating then we stop by your apartment to get your things."

"Sounds good."

The girls finished eating and shortly after headed off towards Kat's apartment to pack up. It took then a couple of hours but they were able to get it done. They bought some fast food then headed back to Capsule Corp. and began to unpack. Bulma led Kat to a different room than the one she slept in the night before.

"This'll be your new room," Bulma said as she gestured Kat inside.

Kat's eyes widened as she entered the room. It was waay larger than the one from before. "Bulma, it's so big."

"I know. It's one of the largest rooms here and it has its very own bathroom. The others are my room and my parent's room. So shall we start unpacking?"

"Let's."

Once they had everything brought up, Bulma helped Kat unpack and organize her stuff. By the time they were done it was the late evening. They were both lazily lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling until Kat abruptly sat up, remembering something really important.

"Shit! Bulma! Raditz, food, forgot."

"What?" she sat up.

"Damn it, we forgot to give Raditz food!"

They both bolted out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do we give him?" Kat asked as they looked around.

"How about this?" Bulma asked as she pulled out a bag of cat food.

"He's not a cat Bulma!" she exclaimed. "But maybe in the future if he pisses me off."

"Hey what's this?" Bulma questioned as she noticed something on the oven. It was a sticky note. "_Bulma dear, I made some food for you ladies to eat once you return" _Bulma read. "We already ate . . . should we give this to him? It's still warm; we can just heat it up."

"Go for it."

Once they heated the food up they put it on a cart then headed towards his room.

"Here," Bulma whispered giving Kat the small control.

"What? You're not coming in with me?"

"No way, he'll easily kill me. You've got some training so you'll put up a fight long enough for me to open the door . . . _if_ anything were to happen of course."

"Fine, wait here. I'ma see if he's asleep or not then I'll bring the cart in."

When Kat entered the room, she saw him lying face down on the bed. She cautiously approached the bed.

"Hey," she said slowly. "Heyy," she tried again but no response. "Hey!" she slightly poked his head.

He caught her hand before she could retract it.

"Oh would you look at that, you're alive."

He sat up, not letting her hand go.

"I brought you food and I can't get it if you have my hand."

He slowly let go. "You've starved me all day."

"I know but hey, be grateful I even considered bringing you _actual _food. Not crap I could've found in the streets. Now I'll be right back."

Bulma was leaning against the wall waiting for Kat.

"Is he awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think he's been hungry for a while now," she replied as she punched in the code for the door to open. She pushed in the cart then the door slid closed behind her.

"Told ya I had food," she said as she rolled it to him.

His mouth was beginning to water at the smell of the food. He was starving. The last thing he had eaten was some fruit he had found yesterday and even that was nothing. As much as he was tempted to eat, he looked at it skeptically then at her.

"What? Nothing's wrong with it jeez," she said as she walked over to a corner of the room where there was a small table with two chairs. She sat in one chair then propped her feet up on the table and began picking at her nails.

"Why do you stay?" he asked her from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because I'm not really up for going back and forth between here and out there," she replied not looking up at him. "Now are you going to ask me anymore questions or are you going to eat?"

She looked over at him and was surprised that the large meal for more than two people was already half gone. _Just like Goku_, she couldn't help but think. It made her smile a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked in a cool tone.

"You remind me of Goku," she said.

"Kakarrot? Don't compare me to someone as pathetic as him," he spat out.

"Pathetic? As I recall, you were the one begging him to spare your life, he was the one who chose to sacrifice his life in order to do away with you. Also, he's not the one at the complete mercy of a _human female._"

"You'd better watch that pretty mouth of yours," he said as he pushed aside the now empty cart and stood up. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty mouth, now would we?"

"Ha, as if you could touch this pretty mouth," she said as she stood.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked slightly amused.

"I don't know, am I? This pretty mouth can't keep track of what it says."

"Well you'd better keep track otherwise it'll get you in some serious trouble."

"Like what?" she challenged.

He was tempted, very tempted, oh so tempted . . . and he couldn't resist anymore. He pulled her body flat against his and captured her lips with his in a searing, lustful kiss. When he pulled back, Kat's fist immediately connected with his jaw. He didn't regret it, not at all. Especially after seeing the way she nearly stumbled out of the room with a flushed face. If anything, he would do it again just to see that look on her face.

That was one way to shut that pretty mouth up. . .

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It helps alot ^_^**


	6. Bye Bye Dignity

**A/N: Yay! Update. Thanks to all who have reviewed. It's really helped me out. I love you all. Oh and FYI, I bumped the rating up due to Kat's potty mouth.**

**Without further ado, I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

Emerald green eyes closed irritably. "I'm not gonna do it."

"Kat, you need to."

"Why don't you do it?" Kat whined.

"Well for one, he's in your care. And two, I need to make sure everything is set. We need to get rid of that tail. Two months have passed and I don't know about you but I would like to see it gone."

Kat sighed. "Ehh, fine."

She looked down at the small object in her hand, an injection.

"Remember, you have to inject him in the neck, that way he'll be out faster," Bulma explained.

"How fast?" Kat questioned.

"About thirty seconds the most."

"What about if I were to get his arm?"

"Then about a few minutes or so."

"Whoa, so I'm guessing I need to get his neck."

"Yep. He shouldn't feel it if you do it right."

"Alrighty then, give me at least twenty minutes to get ready."

"Twenty minutes? Why?"

"Just wait for me damn it!"

"Okay, okay fine. Twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later. . .

Kat met up with Bulma outside of Raditz room.

"Are you ready?" Bulma questioned, noticing Kat appeared to be extremely calm.

"Oh yeah, just had two shots of tequila so I've got this down _and_, I'm not even buzzed so my line of thinking hasn't been impaired."

Bulma could only sigh. "Alright then. Once he's out, buzz me so I can bring in the stuff because moving him from place to place will be time consuming and we can't afford to waste any."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good luck."

And with that Kat entered Raditz's room only to find him staring at her with that arrogant look on his face like always. Perhaps wearing shorts today wasn't such a good idea . . . or maybe it was.

"Well if it isn't my little Kitty Kat looking quite provocative today," he said with that smug look as he gave her a quick look over. Those temptations were coming back again and her attire wasn't helping the situation.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said for your own sake," she said as she sat at the table, pulling out a magazine she brought in. In reality, she had inserted the injection in the folds where some perfume samples were supposed to be, so she didn't walk in with a needle like object protruding the small pockets of her shorts. _Why can't shorts have bigger pockets? Geez, I can barely squeeze three fingers up to the second knuckle,_ she thought.

"So Raditz" she began after a short silence, "Any chance you'd be willing to share any info?"

He thought about it for a sec. _There would be no harm in sharing some information with her. Either way those weaklings don't stand a chance._ "Mmm, I suppose it wouldn't do me any harm considering this planet will perish either way . . . Very well then, there are two and as I mentioned before they are much more powerful than I. The Saiyan Prince himself, Vegeta, and Nappa, a Saiyan Elite and general of the entire Saiyan Army."

"Ha! So you're crap compared to them."

"That pretty mouth of yours is going off again, and we both know what will happen to it if it doesn't watch what it says."

"Don't you worry your little self about my pretty mouth and I, we'll be alright." She decided now was the time as she furtively hid the injection in her back pocket. _Might as well get to it before the tequila wears off._

"Anyways," she said slowly, "how's your abdomen? Healed by now, I presume?"

"It would have healed faster if I was in the tank," he watched as she approached him.

"Hmm, let me take a look. Lift your shirt up."

"My dear Katherine, if you want me all you have to do is ask," he smirked at her irritated expression as he did as she instructed.

_Damn it Bulma! You owe me for this!_

"In your dreams."

"Looking forward to it," he said in that husky, cool tone.

_Perv!_

She was quite surprised that he was indeed healed. He didn't even have a scar! Not even light bruising! If you were to look at him, you would never know he once had a gaping hole right through his torso. She was beginning to have troubles staying focused on her objective as she was becoming distracted with his body.

_Hot, fine ass body- damn it! What the hell am I saying? He's the enemy!... but he's just so- No! He's a manipulative, sadistic, perverted bastard! Damn it I need to go out to the beach or a club. I need to get out more in general._

He tried to not think about her touch as he stared at the wall uninterestedly, but that was becoming seemingly impossible. Her touch was so soft yet it lit him ablaze. It was bad enough he had to fight off those temptations while seeing her in those shorts but now this. Great, just great. Damn libido and this lust. He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her staring at his body.

"Someone likes what they see," he said with that smug expression.

"Ha. I've seen better."

Lie. Who was she kidding? Deep down, she knew it was an obvious lie.

"Don't get too excited," she said as she patted his chest. She examined the exit wound on his back and just like before, no hint that there was even a wound in the first place. Also, just like before, she was becoming distracted with his body. _Focus!_ She mentally scolded herself. "Raditz, remember that conversation we had in the field?" she asked.

. . . _Conversation? _He thought about it for a sec, and then a grin slowly crept its way onto his face. "Yeah."

"Do you want to answer some questions for me?" she asked seductively as she motioned for him to sit down by pushing down lightly on his shoulders.

"Yes," he breathed with closed eyes as she ran her hands up and down his back then rested them on his shoulders.

She lightly patted her rear to make sure the shot hadn't slipped out of her pocket. She then began to lightly massage his shoulders all the while feeling his neck with her thumbs for the right spot. She leaned in next to his ear, "You said that all of the Saiyans were wiped out except four. I said that you were idiots for risking the lives of the remaining Saiyans by 'planet broking' so I assumed that the only explanation was that you're forced to do it. You never answered my question back there."

His eyes flew open. Whoa! Wrong conversation! That wasn't the one he was thinking of! Damn it! Should he tell? No, he couldn't! But his body completely relaxed by her touch. Was he really that tense? It was as if she was trying to pry the answer out of him. Well, it was working.

To much of Kat's surprise, he nodded. _Was that a yes? Hell yea! I finally got my answer . . . but now the question is who is forcing them to do this._

"Who Raditz?"

"Frieza."

_Frieza?-_

"Evil tyrant," he added.

"I'm sure there's no need for you to keep on living that life," she said as she slowly wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "But that's all you. It's not like I can force you or anything . . . but now that I think about it, you owe me."

"Hm?"

"If it wasn't for me, your ass would be dead and probably still lying in that field."

It was then that she felt something slowly wrap around her thigh and realized that it was his tail.

_Enjoy it because it's the last thing that tail will ever feel,_ she thought as she reached for the injection.

It was then he felt a tiny prick on his neck. It was probably just an itch so he ignored it but he was beginning to feel surprisingly tired.

Kat noticed he was beginning to rock slightly.

"Raditz? Raditz, lie down if you're tired," she suggested as she got off the bed and put the shot back in her pocket.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he lied back down on the bed. He caught her by surprise when he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her down with him.

Kat immediately blushed at their proximity. She was lying on top of him and their faces were inches apart. He was about to go, she could just tell by the look in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"Wha-" before she could even finish her word, his eyes closed and the arm around her waist dropped to the bed. He was out. Kat blamed his comment on the fact that he was nearly out of it. She got up and off of the bed then straightened herself out before buzzing for Bulma so they could remove his tail as soon as possible.

About an hour later, they were finished . . . and his tail . . . gone. Once they finished, they decided to move him to a room that had a window.

"Full moon tonight," Bulma commented as they lounged at a small table in the kitchen while drinking some soda.

"Heh, yeah. He's going to be pissed but eh, I like a nice challenge," Kat said before taking a drink of her soda. "I personally think he's better off without the tail."

"Now we can be sure he won't transform."

"Yeah. Of all the times to transform, why a full moon, ya' know? I think it's rather beautiful. I can remember being young and just lying outside gazing up until I fell asleep."

"At the orphanage?" Bulma questioned lightly.

"Yeah, at the orphanage . . ."

For as long as Kat could remember she had been an orphan. She had been told that her parents were not dead but rather gave her up for her own good. That left her with a slight bitterness and yet, she always hoped that maybe one day she would be able to find them. Life at the orphanage wasn't bad at all. It was fairly decent and the place definitely didn't look like crap. And yet, she didn't want to be there. She wanted to be somewhere else but she felt as if something was pulling her down to stay . . . maybe it was her? Whoever she was . . . she never really found out.

For as long as she could remember, there would always be this young looking lady around the orphanage. When the kids would be out and playing she would pass by from a daily stroll and just watch the kids play. There was something about her but as a child what do you really suspect. Kat would see her almost on a daily basis. The nice lady would even play with the kids at times.

"_Do you have any kids Miss Maya?" a young Katherine asked innocently as she and Miss Maya sat on the swings."Because if you do then you must really play with them a lot like you do with us."_

_Miss Maya's expression softened. "I did at one time little Kat. But hard times wouldn't allow me to keep her, so I gave her up for her own good in a place where I know she's safe."_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet one day," little Katherine assured cheerfully as she began to kick her legs back and forth to gain momentum on the swing._

_Unbeknownst to her, Miss Maya shed a lone silent tear. "Yeah."_

By the time she was fourteen, Kat had it settled that she was leaving. A few months later, she ran away without knowing what to expect in the adult's world- the 'real world' . . .

"What about with the guys? Did you guys ever gaze at the moon?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. Depending on where we were at the time, if we were in a city then we would usually head to the roof of an old abandoned building and just take like a breather."

"Do you miss them?"

"I do actually. I've always wondered what ever happened to them after you guys made that wish. I hope they've been alright. . ."

Ah, her guys. Most people thought that she was a lone worker and in a way she was for she committed each act on her own but in reality there were four guys involved as well. They were more involved in the 'behind-the-scenes' work. They would usually plan out everything before they, or she, committed the act. Kat was the only one who was known to the public so it was fairly easy for them to be out doing errands or getting food or other necessary things. All in all, it was Kat- the one who committed the acts, Byrne- the 'leader', Koga- the man power of the group, Bo- the 'brains', and Ty- the 'glib' one. It was all a group effort and they always planned everything out as a group, no one left out and no one left behind. It was all a game to them, especially Kat. She loved the adrenaline rush but what she loved the most was pissing off the authorities especially that persistent cop that swore to bring her down. It was so much of a game to her that she would sometimes purposely allow herself to get caught . . .

_It was a nice sunny day in West City . . . ah, a nice day to commit a robbery. Byrne and Ty would be waiting in an ice cream truck while Koga and Bo acted as the 'eyes' from different angles near the site to make sure everything went all right. They all had tiny microphones hidden in their clothes so they could easily communicate._

_It was just about noon and the shop was just about to close for lunch. Kat would quickly swoop in and get her prize – a valued jewel worth very big money. Everything was going according to plan, that is, until the shop owner, Kat could have sworn had left, called the police._

"_Great, wasn't planning on that," she mumbled._

"_We got police coming in," Koga said into the microphone as he looked into his binoculars, from the roof of a nearby building, at the approaching cop cars from a couple blocks away._

"_Cops?" Byrne questioned. "There weren't supposed to be any cops."_

"_The shop was never fully vacated," Bo said in a low voice as he was sitting casually at a bench across the street from the shop._

"_Did Kat go in too early?" Ty asked._

"_No, the shop is always closed by this time. The people just took too long leaving today and we missed it," Bo explained._

"_Damn it," Byrne sighed._

_Kat sighed irritated at the sound of the cop sirens right outside the shop. _Great, just great,_ she thought as she finished tying up the owner and one who called the cops._

"_COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" she could hear the megaphone._

_She shrugged and casually walked out of the shop with a big grin and her hands up in 'surrender' while still holding onto the jewel. Almost immediately an officer approached and took the jewel away while another handcuffed her and led her to a police car._

"_What the hell is she doing?" Koga exclaimed in a low tone._

"_She's got that look on her face," Bo said. "She's up to something."_

"_What's going on?" Byrne and Ty asked._

"_Well, she practically turned herself in." Bo informed._

_As the police officer read her her rights, Kat couldn't help but doze off a little._

"_Hey! Don't fall asleep!" the young officer exclaimed, not about to have his big moment at finally catching her after all of these years ruined._

_As she was sitting in the police car, she couldn't help but feel that the police officer were complete idiots for instead of taking her to jail, here she was waiting in the car all alone while the officers talked to the shop owners. Also, she noticed that the idiots left the trunk open and the jewel atop the roof of the very same car she was in._

"_Idiots," she sighed. "Hey isn't there a way to get to the trunk of a car through the right seat?" she asked._

"_Uh yeah, by pulling the seat back," Koga answered._

"_Thought so."_

_Kat felt for the little strap that would pull the seat down and once she found it, she pulled as much as she could under the restraints of the handcuffs. Once it was open she wriggled out before being spotted, took the jewel, and took off._

"_Alright, she's on the way," Bo reported._

"_Alright. Bo, Koga, come back," Byrne said as Ty started the truck. A few minutes later, the sound of a specific tapping brought Byrne to open the back doors to the trio. Once they were in, Ty drove off while the others helped Kat out of the handcuffs._

"_You should have seen the look on the poor cop's face when he thought he'd actually captured me. Priceless . . ."_

There was never an actual leader amongst them. Byrne just so happened to be the most rational one and had 'it' about him that they all saw him as a leader figure. To Kat, it was an adrenaline rush, while the others it was if listening to your favorite sports team make a score for their team- the excitement behind it all. And they loved it. They had become somewhat of a little family, they were all they had. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"So you would travel in the same truck?" Bulma asked.

"Na. Whenever we moved locations, Ty would smooth talk his way into convincing someone into buying the vehicle. Then with that money he would do the same thing except this time to get us a new ride," Kat explained.

"He sure would make a great salesman."

"That's what I always thought-"

"KATHERINE!"

Silence.

"Did you . . ." Bulma trailed off uncertainly.

". . .hear that scream? Oh yeah, sounded like Raditz alright."

"Kat, you're not going to go, are you?"

"I'm just gonna check on him. I'll be fine, don't worry. Oh and don't wait up for me, I'm going to head on over to my room afterwards."

"Alrighty, goodnight then."

"Nighty night."

Bulma could only sigh as she watched her friend disappear upstairs.

Since he no longer had his tail, they figured they could move him to a room with a window. Boy would he be pissed when he looked at that full moon . . . he probably already has. As the door slid open, Kat was slightly surprised to see him wobbling while holding onto the bed post. It was almost as if he couldn't keep his balance.

"You," he seethed, trying to steady himself. "What have you done!" he walked towards her but fell down to a knee.

Kat was still in slight surprise until a grin crept onto her face. "You can't keep your balance without your tail," she stated, "HAHAHAHAHA! Who's inferior now, biotch?"

She was pinned against the wall within seconds, his hands placed on both sides of her head against the wall. He was pissed. That was clear. "You- You-"

"The fact that it's a full moon tonight probably doesn't help you." She was just walking on that very thin imaginary line.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed as he took a look out the window and saw the full moon. Gone. The ability to unlock his full power, gone. He clenched his fist in rage. No. He wouldn't hit her- he would never hit her. He would never stoop that low.

"If it makes you feel better, you have a nice ass," she said casually. She knew she should shut up but she just couldn't help it.

What did she just say? A thought struck him.

Kat began to get worried when his expression suddenly changed and his rage seemed to just disappear.

"Katherine," he began in a cool, husky tone that sent chills running along Kat's spine. Just the way he said her name . . . "You seduced me Katherine."

"Whaaat?" she said slyly, trying to slide out from under his arm right next to her head.

"Don't lie," he said, grabbing her before she got away.

_Fuck!_

"I'm not lying," she said, hands placed on his arm. "Why in the hell would I even try to seduce you of all people? I wasn't even drunk."

"So you could poke me in the neck with whatever it was you had."

_Damn it!_

"You felt it?"

"Not really, merely an itch."

"What do you remember?" she asked curiously.

"The last thing I remember is feeling a tiny prick on my neck."

_So he doesn't remember what he said or did afterwards,_ she thought.

"Well I'm glad you're all right so I'll just be leaving," she pushed his arm away and bolted towards the door but he caught her by the waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere," he said huskily in her ear, causing chills to run along her spine. It appeared as if he was able to keep his balance now.

"W-why not? Its late and I want to go to bed." She broke his hold and was now facing him but he was blocking the door. "And besides, who in the hell are you to tell me I'm not going anywhere. I'll go wherever the hell I want."

_Mmm, feisty,_ he thought with a smirk, staring her down.

"Who in the hell are you to remove my tail! Now I can't transform and use my full power!"

"First of all, don't fuckin' yell! Second, I told you it would be removed, whether you believed me or not is your own fault. And third, does that tail really make you a Saiyan? If it does, then you're human now buddy. Do you really need a tail that served you more as a weakness than an actual power boost? If you relied on that tail so much for your true power, than you're no different than humans are at relying on their big guns and technology. I doubt that you're any weaker without it, and I doubt that you're no longer able to unlock you're full power."

He froze at her words. He just stood there staring at the spot where she once stood. When the door closed only then did he slowly look back. He was a bit taken back at what she just said to him. Those words hit home. Even though he no longer had his tail, damn it all he still had his Saiyan pride. Now that he thought about it, he didn't need his tail to be strong. He was strong as it was! But he wanted to get stronger. He _needed_ to get stronger, to prove to everyone but mostly himself that he didn't need his tail. He could just hear the insults his two comrades would throw at him for no longer having his tail.

He sat on the edge of the bed and lied back as the moonlight shone in through the window and onto his face. The mocking, the insults, he could just imagine it all.

"_You dare call yourself a Saiyan warrior you pathetic excuse of a warrior," _he could just hear the prince in the back of his mind. There were times when he would just want to shove a nice boot up that haughty prince's ass but he wouldn't dare put his boots through such an ordeal. The real pain in the ass wasn't the prince but rather Frieza. It was bad enough being treated as the weakling of the trio but with Frieza, it was always stupid monkey this or stupid monkey that. And that wasn't just him, it was his comrades as well. It was either deal with it or die on the spot. Frieza was just that powerful.

He groaned sprawling his arms out on the bed, needing to vent out some energy but he knew he couldn't do anything while in the confines of the room without suffering some kind of rebound. He and Kat needed to make some kind of agreement so he could go outside some time, seriously. He just could not stand being confined for much longer. He needed to train, he needed to get stronger, he needed . . . a shower. Good thing he had a bathroom attached to the room.

Ah, showers. Not just a place to bathe but also a place to get much needed thinking done. Once he was all clean and fully dressed he lied back down on the bed feeling fully relaxed . . . that is, until his stomach growled.

"Damn," he murmured. Surely he could ignore it and it would go away . . . oh who was he kidding; it would not go away until he was fully stuffed with food. But damn, it was late and he had no way to contact or call for Katherine. Aside from that, she was probably already asleep! But he was hungry damn it! Screw it all, he'd go find her himself.

He sat up and walked to the door examining it. There must be a way he could get out without destroying it. That's when he got an idea. He placed his hands flat against the door and slowly applied enough pressure until the door slid open. As he stepped out, he noticed it was completely dark and quiet meaning everyone's asleep. He took a big whiff and realized Katherine's scent was near. He followed it until he reached a door at the end of the hallway.

_Really? Her bedroom is seriously that close to mine?_

He opened the door the same way he had done before and entered the large room as the door closed behind him. It was dark and he could hear light breathing coming from the other side of the room. He walked over to the bed on the other side of the room and sure enough, there she was snuggled under her covers asleep. She looked so calm and peaceful . . . too bad it wouldn't last long. He was just dying to see her reaction once she woke up and saw him there. He was tempted to lie down on the bed but his hunger was just too much. He nudged her but she wouldn't budge. He tried a bit harder but she merely shrugged him off and turned around. Damn was she a heavy sleeper.

"Katherine," he tried in her ear while shaking her a bit.

"Bitch gimme my Twinkie back," she murmured, obviously still asleep.

He sighed then tried again, this time a little harder.

"Go away," she groaned, starting to wake up.

"Katherine," he whispered huskily in her ear, "Wake up."

_Who the hell? That voice, it sounds like Raditz but he's in his room so it can't possibly be him._

"Katherine."

"Damn it," she groaned while sitting up and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She reached for and turned on the lamp on the stand next to her bed. She turned around and saw Raditz flashing her that roguish smile. She must still be asleep. She rubbed her eyes again and saw Raditz still smiling at her. That's when realization hit her.

He quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream out or do anything that wouldn't go well with him. She was considering licking his hand but that was the sleep talking so she refrained from doing so. She took a deep breath through her nose then put her hands up to show she was calm and wouldn't do anything. Once he was sure she was calm he let her go.

"How the hell did you get out? And how the hell did you get in here?" she said in a low voice.

"I got out through the door," he answered casually as he lied down next to her and propped his elbow on a pillow and rested his head on his hand.

"I kno- what do you want?" she asked.

"I was hungry," he simply stated.

"You were hungry," she repeated. "You . . . woke me up . . . because you were hungry."

"I still am."

She gripped the sheets in an attempt to not lash out at him for waking her up. "Couldn't this have waited 'til, um, I don't know, the morning!"

"I could stay here until the morning if that's what you'd like," he said, about to lift the covers.

"No! Fine, whatever, I'll make you food. But how can I trust you in that you'll stay in your room afterwards?"

"You just can."

"That doesn't help."

"Trust me."

"Eh, I don't trust you but I don't want you in my room either." She sighed. "Ugh, just wait up." She turned the lamp off and walked towards the bathroom in her panties.

Just as she reached the bathroom, Raditz turned the lamp back on and was able to get a nice glimpse of her rear before she completely disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged wearing sweats.

"Alright c'mon," she yawned into her hand.

"If it makes you feel better, you have a nice ass," he said slyly, walking beside her.

She cast him a quick glare. That was the exact thing she had told him earlier. "Glad you enjoyed it because that's as much of my ass you'll ever see."

He just smirked as they continued navigating through the dark halls until they finally reached the kitchen.

"Okay now just sit down at the table or the couch. Be quiet, don't make much noise and don't touch anything."

She got to work while he just curiously wandered the room and looked at everything around. After a while he could begin to smell the food so he went over to the table and took a seat. Once everything was served and he was eating, Kat began to dig through the refrigerator for her king size chocolate bar (Hershey's) she'd gotten earlier. Once she found it she took a seat across from Raditz.

"Happy now?"

"Very." He said in between bites.

Damn he was actually hungry. Now she fully understood Goku's large appetite.

_Damn Saiyans and their huge appetites,_ she thought as she took a bite of her candy.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the candy in her hand as he finished up what was left of his food.

"This? It's called chocolate." She said waving it in front of him.

"I know what it is. Where did you get it?" he questioned.

"My favorite candy store downtown. Why?"

"Chocolate is considered extremely rare out in space because it is found in only certain planets but it is very expensive."

"Really? There are shops all over the place that sell chocolate and other candies very cheap. Hell, I got this from some spare change I had in my pocket." She broke the bar in half and handed one to him. "Here, take it."

He gladly accepted it and took a bite. It tasted so good.

"So it looks as though you're no longer mad about your tail."

"Trust me, I'm still upset but I thought about what you said."

"And?" she said slowly.

He looked really uncomfortable about what he was going to say next. "And . . . you were right."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that pretty please?"

He groaned, "You were right."

"That's what I thought. So what made you come to the realization that I was right."

"The fact that I don't need a tail to be strong. I took down Kakarrot and that green man without using my tail. But also, I refuse to be as weak as a human."

"Rude much."

"I need to train to get stronger. I've had enough of being in the confines of that room."

"Get used to it. Like we really need you getting stronger at this time."

"What if I were to help you?"

Kat almost choked on her own saliva. "W-what? Why would you do that? Weren't you the one who sent the transmission which caused them to head this way in the first place?"

"Yeah but I've been thinking that I don't want to go back to working for a ruthless tyrant or working alongside a haughty prince."

He seemed to be telling the truth but there was always the possibility that it was all an act.

". . . I'll think about it," she said skeptically.

"You do that."

_Yeah, you just do that . . ._

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :D**


	7. Days For the Past

**A/N: Finally! Woot woot! Love you all for all of the support!**

**I know the panel was supposed to come before but a certain someone here gave me their idea for something else and I loved it! But due to the demand for a new chappie here, "the idea" won't be up til next chapter.**

**So without further ado, I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost noon and Kat was sleeping soundly on her bed, snuggled comfortably under the covers . . . that is, until she felt something move . . . and it wasn't her. She then felt something heavy on her hip which made her freeze still. She slowly turned her head and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight of Raditz dead asleep right next her with his arm draped across her hip. She fell out of bed bringing the blanket with her and crawled back and away from the bed as possible.

Startled by the thud and sudden breeze, Raditz sat up and yawned only to be hit in the head with a slipper.

"What the hell?" he murmured rubbing the side of his head.

He turned his head to the side to find the site of Kat a ways from the bed holding the blanket around her waist with one hand and a slipper ready to be thrown in the other hand.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you would stay in _your_ room after I made you your damn food. I knew I couldn't trust you," she said, throwing the other slipper at him.

"I did stay there afterwards," he replied, easily catching the slipper. "You just failed to specify how long," he said casually, tossing it aside.

Kat would have face-faulted if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't afford to let go of the blanket and let the damn bastard see her panty-clad ass. She was speechless. The damn bastard was managing to find every possible way to piss the hell out of her.

"And besides, your bed is way more comfortable than that other one in the room."

Damn it all, there was nothing within reach to throw at him.

"Get out." She stated glaring at him, pointing towards the door.

"Not until we negotiate about our little problem we discussed earlier," he said lying back down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"We'll _negotiate _later now get the hell out," she stated, approaching the bed.

"Fine," he sighed and sat up. "If this issue isn't dealt with soon then I'll just do something about it myself," he stood facing her from across the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, just go."

Just as he was approaching the door, there was a knock from the other side. Kat froze and Raditz just looked back at her wondering what he should do.

"Shit! It's Bulma!" she whispered. "Get back here!" she whispered to him. She would never hear the end of it if Bulma found him in her room.

He slowly walked back towards her and leaned down to her level with his arms crossed across his chest. "I thought you wanted me to leave," he said in a low voice with that smug expression.

"Kat?" Bulma knocked.

"Coming Bulma!" Kat called as she nearly ran towards the door but was stopped when Raditz pulled her by the waist back to him. "What the hell? Let me go!" she whispered trying to push him away but somehow had managed to get them both tangled up in the damn blanket. They fell back on the bed with Kat on top of Raditz, straddling his waist. She was so much in war with the damn blanket that she completely forgot that she was in her panties. "I got it," she slapped his hands away from trying to help out.

"Kat are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just another case of Kat versus the blanket. Uh, do you need something?" she called out. "Stop it," she slapped Raditz's hand away.

"I was going to tell you that I was going to go out for a while and that I would check up on Raditz for you."

"Hehe," Kat laughed triumphantly, tossing the blanket aside. "Wait what? No!- I mean, you just go and have fun errr whatever you're going to do. I'll go and check up on Raditz myself," Kat said.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Kat assured all the while fighting with Raditz in an attempt to cover his mouth to keep him from saying anything aloud. God knows what Bulma would think if she came in and saw Kat straddling his waist in her panties while he's without a shirt and lying down on the bed. "Stop it!" she whispered, getting her hands over his mouth. He took advantage of the opportunity and placed his hands on her hips.

"Alright then, see ya later."

"Alrighty."

They were both completely still and quiet until they were sure Bulma was gone. Once the coast was clear . . .

"You ass!" she tried punching his face but to no avail as he easily slapped her hands away.

"You know," he began as he caught her fist and leaned forward, "I wouldn't mind spending every morning like this . . . especially considering the great view."

That did it! She successfully socked him in the jaw with her other fist then got off of him with a flushed face.

"Damn it!" he said in a low voice as he sat up and rubbed his jaw. For a human female she had one hell of a punch. That's what he got for underestimating her strength.

"Why were you here in the first place?" she asked, finally finding her usual charcoal-grey sweat pants, and put them on.

"I was hungry."

". . . You . . . were hungry . . ." Eyebrows twitching in irritation, she continued. "Raditz . . ."

"Hmm?" he turned to face her.

"GET OUT!" she exclaimed pointing towards the door.

He was out in an instant.

"Damn, woman," he grumbled as he headed back to his room. "She'd better make me food otherwise I'll find something to eat myself."

"He was hungry _again_? Damn it, can't I get any proper sleep anymore," she grumbled as she made her bed. "I need to go out . . . aw damn it, Bulma's not here and I don't exactly feel comfortable leaving the bastard here knowing he can easily get out," she mumbled. "Oh well, I guess I'm stuck here until Bulma gets back."

* * *

"Stupid Yamcha," Bulma grumbled as she walked along the sidewalks of West City. "How dare he ask me to meet him for lunch when he's with another girl!" she huffed. . .

Earlier in the morning, Yamcha had called Bulma and asked her if she would be interested in meeting him up for lunch. Bulma, being the person she is and considering her long history with Yamcha, accepted. But she also figured it was probably something important if he was taking time away from his training at Kami's Lookout to have lunch with her. She tried to not act so excited but could help it, wondering if he was going to beg for her forgiveness and if they would then reconcile. She couldn't help it though; so she left a bit earlier. She was slightly glad that Kat told her that she would check on Raditz herself and that she should just go.

She arrived a bit early and in the meantime decided to take a walk around the block not wanting it to look as if she were desperately waiting for him; if anything, he should be the one waiting up on her. As she was walking along, she couldn't believe what she saw . . . She saw him laughing away with two other women at a small café near the end of the block. By the looks of it, they were probably obsessed little fans of his from when he played baseball. Either way, it pissed her off to no end that those little bimbos would be flirting away with him. She immediately turned around and stormed off; completely dissing their lunch date. . .

"I miss the old days when he was terrified of talking to women," she sighed, then laughed a bit at those memories. She approached a local park and glanced around at the children running around, playing, and just having the time of their lives. That's when she spotted something- or rather someone familiar sitting on a bench at the other side of the playground under the shade of the trees. She couldn't really tell if it was the person she had in mind because there were kids everywhere.

"I couldn't be . . . what would she be doing here?" Bulma wondered as she casually approached. "It is Kat," she mumbled but upon closer observation she realized that this woman wasn't her friend. "_Woah, not Kat! But she looks so much like her . . . Crap! What do I do now? If I just turn around and leave, it'll look as if I were picking out a kid to kidnap!"_ For some reason, something about that woman was just bugging Bulma. And she wanted to find out what it was, so she casually walked over to the other side of the playground over to the bench.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she politely asked the woman.

"Not at all dear," she replied.

Something about this woman was just screaming at Bulma as she took a seat on the bench. She resembled Kat in a way except the woman looked to be older than Kat but she still appeared to be young.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" the woman spoke.

"Yes, very." Bulma replied. "Days like this are worth spending outside."

"Yes, and they're perfect for the children to be outside and lively."

"Are you here with your children?"

"I, uh, I don't um, have any children."

It was very faint but Bulma could have sworn she heard "anymore" at the end of the woman's sentence.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No its fine, those days are long gone from me."

"My name is Bulma, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Bulma, my name is Maya."

Bulma froze for a second. Wasn't that the name of the lady that would always play with Kat back when she was a child at the orphanage? Something was just screaming at Bulma deep down telling her it there was more to this woman.

_Oh my god! Is it possible that this woman is . . ._

* * *

"Here's your damn food," Kat grumbled pushing the cart towards Raditz.

"It's about time," he said.

"Good now eat," she said in an ominous tone. The fact that she wearing her dark aviator glasses to cover her tired eye wasn't helping so he couldn't read her expression.

"What did you do to it?" he eyed her skeptically. "And why are you wearing those glasses?"

"I didn't do shit to your damn food, and I'm wearing these to cover up my eyes 'cause I'm tired as hell and the fact that you were in my room doesn't really help my mood. Now are you going to eat your food or should I eat it myself because I'm hungry too.

"Fine, I'll eat it," he grumbled.

"Be grateful I'm not feeding you shit! Hell, be grateful that I'm even feeding you at all!"

She turned around to leave, but froze when she felt a large hand grope her right ass cheek.

"Is this . . . it is chocolate." He said holding up the candy bar he'd taken out of her back pocket.

"What the hell?" she squealed, quickly recovered, socked him in the jaw, then snatched her candy bar and left.

When she first turned around to leave, he noticed a rectangular outline on her back pocket. All he did was firmly grasp her rear in order to 'verify' if there really was a rectangular object in her back pocket, then he quickly slid it out using his thumb and index finger. He really didn't see what he did wrong, he thought with a smirk on his face as he sat back down while rubbing his jaw. Two punches to the jaw in a short time period . . . new record. For some reason, he never figured Kat to be the type to slap as he figured most females do. The punching suited her well. But if it were up to him, he wouldn't mind both as long as they were from her and he was able to see her flushed face every time she inflicted them. It reminded him of the time he kissed her.

* * *

_It can't possibly be her! But the resemblance is unmistakable! Omigod omigod omigod omigod omigod!_

"Maya? Hmm, that name sounds familiar. Have we met before?" Bulma asked.

_Alright, play it cool._

"Not that I can recall," Maya replied.

"You remind me so much of someone I know," Bulma said.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, she looks like you except her hair is a lighter shade of brown and her eyes are green rather than brown," Bulma explained.

Maya gasped. "W-what's her name?" she asked in a shaky, almost pleading, voice.

_Alright Bulma, now's the moment of truth._

"Katherine, her name's Katherine."

"K-Katherine? I . . . once had a daughter named Katherine . . ."

"Once had?" Bulma questioned softly.

"Many years ago, when I was a teenager, I guess you could say I was carefree and didn't really think about the consequences of my actions. Well, when I was fifteen, I got pregnant. My parents ashamed, kicked me out, so my boyfriend now husband's family took me in. They were going through some rough times and I having a baby wouldn't really help things, especially considering they welcomed me with open arms. I knew that if I was to have and keep the baby, we would probably go into poverty, and I didn't want to raise my child in such conditions so I didn't what was best and gave her up. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do and even to this day the pain has never subsided, but I knew she was alright. I would often walk around the orphanage when the children would be out and playing, and I would spot her running around happily with the other children. I would often play with her as well as some of the other children. One look at her and I knew she was our child. She had her father's green eyes and light hair . . . just looking at her made my heart ache, knowing my baby was right there and I couldn't do anything about it, but I was contempt knowing I could see her as often as I did; knowing she was alright and healthy. Then, one day, I heard that she had run away, and I felt as if my world had just been destroyed. They searched quite a while for her until they finally deemed that she had either met an unfortunate end or was taken in by the 'wrong' people. Deep down, I knew she wasn't dead, I guess you could call it mother's intuition."

Bulma's heart cried out for this woman having to go through so much, just like Kat. She definitely had to make this right, for her and for Kat.

"But, you're telling me you know my daughter?" Maya questioned hopefully.

"I'm positive. Your resemblance to each other is unmistakable. But may I ask you a question?"

"Yes anything."

"You wouldn't happen to be thirty-six?"

"Y-yes I am."

"Now I'm absolutely positive. Kat's twenty-one so there should be a fifteen year gap."

"I-I can't believe this," Maya whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Miss Maya are you alright?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Yeah, its just that . . . well, I'm is happy is all. Please, Bulma, tell me, how long have you known her, how has she been, how is she now- I'm sorry, I'm probably freaking you out with all of these question," she laughed slightly, wiping a few tears away.

"No not at all," Bulma assured. "And to answer your questions, I've known her for a nice four to five years. She's one of my best friends, heck, she's like a sister to me, I can always count on her and I always know she has my back and I hers. She's been great all of these years, and let me tell you first hand that she can be quite a hassle at times," Bulma laughed. "But it's always good natured."

* * *

"You're pissing me off!" Kat exclaimed.

"You're pissing _me_ off!"Raditz shot back.

"Give me my candy back!"

"Go get your own," he replied, holding said bar up in the air and out of her reach; blatantly taking advantage of his height.

"It was mine until your ass barged in here and snatched it away!"

"Well I was bored."

"Well then take a nap, meditate, read a book, something! Just leave me and my candy cars alone."

"Do you hate me?" he said in a mocking tone, almost a purr, as he leaned down slightly.

"Hate you? No no no no no, I don't hate you, I just don't appreciate your existence," she replied with a smile.

"That hurts me Katherine," he mockingly replied, holding his heart.

"Oh that's funny, you're holding the spot where your heart's supposed to be," she replied sarcastically.

"So you do hate me," he smirked.

"It's not that I hate you . . . Let me put it this way, if you were on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

"You're a heartless bitch."

"So are you, now, GIMME MY CANDYBAR BACK!" she lunged at him trying to snatch it away but to no avail. "You know what screw this, keep it, I'm out."

She left only to return a few seconds later.

"Nevermind, this is my room. Get out!"

"You know I'll be back," he said, exiting the room with the candy bar at hand.

"Go to hell."

"If I go, you're coming with me to keep me company."

"Ha-ha you wish."

* * *

"Lazy huh?" Maya said.

"Yup, lazy," Bulma agreed as they shared a laugh. "It's not a general thing though; it's more like she'll be lazy when she wants to be."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Bulma!" Kat exclaimed from her seat on the couch as Bulma stood up._

"_What?"_

"_Can you go pee for me pleeeease."_

"_Get your lazy ass up and go to the bathroom to pee."_

"_But I'm soooo comfortable here," she whined._

"_Well I'm not going to pee for you."_

"_Fine," Kat grumbled, dragging her feet._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She's also very smart but she won't always show it. She can act like a complete child at times, but that's what makes her who she is. I guess it's like the laziness in which she'll be a child when she wants to be."

"I'm glad to hear that," Maya said with a warm expression.

"Oh and her mouth, she has quite a mouth on her," Bulma laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Bulma, Bulma look at that chick over there!" Kat whispered gesturing over to a woman walking down the street wearing quite a lot of makeup._

"_That's way over doing it," Bulma said._

"_Ha! Are you kidding me? That bitch's face looks as if she were gang banged by crayola!"_

_A few blocks later . . . _

"_Kat look! Are those guys fighting over that hooker?"_

"_Heh no, they're just playing a friendly game of Tug-a-Whore."_

"…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"In order to verify everything, how would you feel about a DNA test?" Bulma offered.

"Of course."

"Are you familiar with Capsule Corp.?" Bulma asked.

"Yes I am."

"Great! So how about you come on by later in the evening if that's ok with you, or would you prefer a different time?"

"Later in the evening sounds great."

"Awesome, so I guess I'll see you later Mrs. Villapano."

Maya froze for a second. "That's our name," she said, new tears rimming her eyes.

"She's kept it all these years," Bulma smiled.

* * *

Bulma had a lot of things on her mind as she headed back home. One was the fact that Maya even remembered Kat being her daughter. Then, she thought back to the wish they'd made for Kat years ago.

"Hmm, we wished that everyone's memories of Kat being a criminal be erased . . . so does that mean that the memories of her prior to those events are intact? If so, then that explain why Maya still remembers her. So I guess I can understand why people who knew her prior to the events probably think she's dead. Wow, the last memories of her those people at the orphanage had been of her running away. I can't imagine how bad they must've felt."

She sighed, "Oh but she's anything but dead all right. I guess it was convenient in being specific on that wish. I wonder though, who else might remember her . . ."

* * *

Stare.

Twitch.

Stare.

Twitch.

Stare.

"I swear we should put you in an underground bunker," Kat muttered.

"Now, Katherine, what fun would that be?" he smirked.

"It'd be a lot of fun actually, for me, that is. I won't need to see your dumb ass every day," she smiled at him from across the table.

"That hurts me," he said mockingly.

"Does it look like a give a damn." She sighed, "Why won't you leave me alone."

"I told you, I've had enough being in the confines of that room."

"Well, you know, we wouldn't be having this issue if you were more, umm, I don't know, trustable!"

"I was about to die."

"We wouldn't be in this damn predicament if you actually _did_ die and if Goku never let your tail go in the first place."

"So it's Kakarrot's fault."

"N-no! It's not his, it's yours! You're the one who pulled the whole 'please' crap in the first place which then resulted in Goku letting your tail go."

"Well I've had time to think."

"And?"

"And it's like I said, I don't want to go back working for a ruthless tyrant and a haughty prince." He actually was telling the truth. He didn't want to work for Frieza and he certainly didn't want to work _with_ Vegeta, their prince. What better way to test out his new strength, gained from his near death experience, than to prove himself by beating the crap out of the prince.

"What exactly do you want though?"

"I want to get stronger. I need to train; the sooner the better."

"What will you do afterwards?"

"Teach that prince a lesson for calling me a weakling."

"You said that there are two Saiyans coming to Earth, both stronger than you individually. So combined wouldn't they be . . ." she trailed off.

"Hence the training; they're in route here while I still have time to hone up my skills. And besides, I'm pretty sure the green man will be a bit stronger as will Kakarrot when he returns; and if that brat can learn to control his power, then he might actually stand a chance."

"The brat's name is Gohan."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, he's your nephew whether you like it or not."

"Tch."

"Anyways, it's not like it was just going to be Piccolo, Goku, and _Gohan_ fighting. I know the others are training right now for the upcoming battle."

"Others?"

"Well there's Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien and Chiaotzu."

"The names Krillin and Yamcha sound familiar."

"Krillin is the short bald dude you bitch-slapped with your tail into Kame House."

"Heh, I remember him now. He got lucky in that he didn't try and shoot me with anything . . . Unlike that farmer," he muttered.

"What farmer?" Kat questioned.

"The farmer that shot at me when I first landed here," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He mentioned something about being on his property then shot at me. I caught it, and being the nice person I am, I shot it back at him."

"You killed the farmer!"

"More like incapacitated."

"Same crap."

"Anyways, who's this Yamcha I always hear about around here?"

Kat sighed, "He's Bulma's estranged boyfriend."

"Estranged?"

"I don't know, it's an on and off thing between them. Ask Bulma if you want the details. I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking for hours on end about him; depending on her mood, it can be either good or bad things."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I have patience. If I didn't, I'd be waaay on the other side to East City by now to get away from you."

"Well aren't I lucky," he said sarcastically.

"Yes you are, as a matter of fact. I could have killed you by now via food poisoning or some other odorless, colorless, and tasteless chemical. I guess it's like that old saying, 'The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach' except in this case, I'd be trying to kill yours."

He just stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's right; I'm an evil, sexy bitch."

She took the words right out of his mouth.

"Close your mouth; the flies will get in. Now c'mon."

"W-what?" he said, snapping out of his small trance.

"I think Bulma's back. If she sees you here, then you probably will be living underground."

Since when did she care? Before she could say anything she pushed him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Damn right she's a sexy evil bitch," he muttered as headed back to his room.

"Hey Bulma. So how did whatever you were going to do go?" Kat asked.

"Oh it was . . . okay. Not what I expected but fine."

She couldn't possibly tell Kat right away. She wanted to have everything DNA confirmed before she could slowly break the news in.

"For a second there, I thought you went to see Yamcha."

"Whaaat? No, I was just around town, ya know?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, you don't mind if I go out for a while? I mean, c'mon, you've been gone for quite a while; it's almost five. I need me time."

"Say no more Kat. Just don't do anything stupid that'll result in me having to pick you up," they both shared a laugh.

"Heh, I won't. I'm just gonna go around and enjoy the fresh air."

"Alright, well take care."

"Alright see you later- oh hey, how long do you think you'll be out?"

"I don't know, a few hours. Don't worry; I'll be back before midnight for sure."

"Heh, alright then well, see you later."

"Alrighty then."

Kat not being around for the time being might have actually been a good thing for when her guests came. Now onto the DNA sample . . .

* * *

"Ah this feels nice," Kat sighed as she walked around downtown. She loved the feel of the breeze on her face. "Now what to do," she mumbled, walking past many bars. "Oh what the hell," she walked into the closest bar. Upon entering, she noticed it was completely empty except for a guy wiping off some tables.

_Is it closed? The sun is barely setting_, she thought.

"This place closed?" she asked.

"Na, we're open," the guy cleaning the table replied without looking up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, taking a seat at the counter.

"Probably at the baseball game," the man replied. "I'll be right up hun," he said, finishing with the table then walked around the counter. "Now, what can I get'cha."

"A piña colada."

"Coming right up."

When she looked at the guy's face, he seemed really familiar; almost as if she'd seen him before.

"Here you go," he said handing her the drink.

His voice sounded familiar too . . .

"Say, you look familiar. Have I met you before?" he asked.

That's when it hit her. This man, whom she hadn't seen in over three years, was Bo.

_Omigod! It is him! Shit what do I say? He probably doesn't remember me!_

"I don't think so," she answered.

"You sure? I feel as though I've met you before," he said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Now that I think about it, you do look familiar," she said taking a sip of her drink.

Before he could reply, the door swung open and three figures entered.

"Entire downtown is empty," one said.

"Everyone is probably up at the stadium," another one said, taking a seat next to Kat.

"Put the game on Bo, will ya?" the third one said.

"Sure thing Byrne," Bo replied as he tuned, the TV mounted to the wall, to the game.

Kat was screaming inside! These four men were her former 'partners' and somewhat family. After so long, here they were! And they didn't remember her! AAAHHH!

"What brings you here pretty lady?" the guys sitting next to her, Ty, asked.

"Just wondering around and felt like I needed a drink," Kat replied, drinking her beverage.

"Ah, speaking of which I feel as though I need a drink too. Whip me up a Mojito would ya?"

"You can make it yourself Ty," Byrne said as he walked from around the counter and took a seat on a stool.

"Eh, fine," Ty said jumping over the counter to make his drink.

"Who owns this place?" Kat asked finishing up her drink.

"Well, since we all put money in to buy the place . . . I guess we all have equal shares in ownership," Byrne answered as he glanced at her. He did a double take and looked back her. "Hey you look real familiar."

"That's what I said." Bo said.

"That's a bit weird," Ty said. "I mean c'mon, we seem to recognize you from somewhere but don't know exactly where. How weird is that?"

"Really." Koga replied.

"But seriously though, what's your name?"

"Katherine," she answered.

"Hmm, sounds familiar."

"What are your names?"

"Byrne."

"Ty."

"Bo."

"Koga."

"Those names do sound familiar but I just can't remember from where."

"Eh, oh well. I'm sure it'll come to me later," Byrne said as they all turned their attention towards the game playing on the TV. Throughout the time, they just talked about the game and who they thought was going to win, and this and that about the players. Once the game ended, Kat paid off her bill, and then headed back home. What a day it turned out to be! She was glad and happy that she saw them, and knew they were doing all right. She enjoyed the walk heading back home because once she arrived she would have to deal with the pain in the ass known as Raditz.

Yay! What fun . . .

If you're a dumbass.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :D**


	8. Poor Fools

**A/N: Guess who's back back back, back again 'gain 'gain XD ****It's muah! I love you all for constantly supporting this story! I want to let you all know that I have no intention of discontinuing the story, its just that school isn't exactly the friendliest when it comes to free time. I hope that this extra-large chapter makes up for it . . . somewhat. **

***ducks from can being thrown at head***

**Without further ado, I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

The next morning . . .

It was one of those things you rarely saw. It was something that hardly happened to begin with. But when it happened, you just can't help but stare in awe.

Such momentous event, you're probably wondering, is Kat getting out of bed on her own accord before noon.

Kat dragged her slipper-clad feet across the hallway leading away from her room. She'd past Mrs. Briefs, whom had told Kat that there was some warm breakfast in the kitchen, so she was now heading downstairs.

"Good morning," Kat greeted Bulma, whom was sipping some coffee and looking over some papers.

"Oh ho ho, lookie who's up," Bulma joked as Kat took a seat.

"I couldn't sleep well," Kat sighed, digging in to her food.

"Oh no, now the world will definitely end because Kat couldn't get any sleep," Bulma laughed.

"Laugh it up bitch 'cause that just means I'ma be here for more hours of the day. But anyway, you're up early as well."

"Yeah, I couldn't get much sleep either. Too many things in my head, you know?"

"Yes I do and same here."

"So Kat, are you going to do anything later?" Bulma questioned.

"Why? Do you want me gone that badly?"

"Oh yeah, you know I can't stand your ass. But naa, I was just wondering."

"Actually, yeah, I was going to do something. Yesterday, I met a few peoples and it reminded me that a few years back when I was considered a 'Public Enemy', I buried some things up in the mountains for safekeeping. Um, Mount Paozu I think it was."

"And you're going to get your things."

"Damn right, before I re-forget and get lazy."

"You do realize that Mount Paozu isn't exactly the safest place in the world," Bulma said.

"Well parts of it. There are some nice spots up there like some natural hot springs . . . but I'm actually considering bringing the pain in the ass with me, as weird as it may sound."

"Kat, are you ok?" Bulma questioned warily. "Or is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Kat coughed up her juice.

"What?" she coughed. "No."

"Haha calm down," Bulma laughed upon seeing the look on Kat's face.

"You're killing me Bulma."

"I know, but seriously, are you sure about that?"

"Well I did say 'considering' so I'm not entirely yet. He won't hurt me if that's what's worrying you," Kat assured.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Psh, I'm the one who feeds his ass, 'nuff said."

"I suppose," Bulma replied, tapping her finger on the table. "But still."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I'm more than capable of looking after myself. Hey, just to be safe, I'll take some shots and stuff," Kat assured. She glanced over at her friend and noticed her troubled expression along with her constant fidgeting and fiddling with the paper in her hands. "Something else is bothering you, isn't there?" Kat asked seriously.

"Well, um, actually, there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about . . . a _very important_ something," Bulma said slowly.

Kat could tell this was serious for she usually never saw Bulma fidget this much unless it was something that really bothered her.

"About?" Kat replied slowly.

" . . . Your parents."

* * *

Raditz lay in this bed trying to think of a way to pass time. It was almost noon so he knew Kat would most likely still be asleep. Damn it all, he was getting hungry too! He was seriously contemplating going over to her room to give her another nice little wake up surprise. He stood and walked over to the window. It was quite lively outside; there were people walking here and there, and cars roaming the streets.

Dead.

All dead, is what everyone on the planet would be if it weren't for Kakarrot losing his damn memory. And he sure as hell wouldn't be in this situation. But, he supposed, it wasn't as bad as he originally had thought. It was almost like a vacation for him with the added bonus of being able to mess with his little Kat.

Speaking of which, he was sure as hell it was past noon and her ass still hadn't brought him his food! If that was the case, he would have to wake her up himself.

He opened the door with ease and strolled over to her room and opened her door. There was a big lump in the center of the bed and he figured she was still asleep. As he approached the bed, he realized there was no sound whatsoever. Not even the faintest sound of muffled breathing, nor was there any movement. He pulled the comforter to reveal a few pillows in the center in the bed and no Kat.

"That little," he mused, gripping the sheets. That's when he noticed a small black box on the small dresser next to the bed. What caught his attention wasn't really the box but rather its contents. Inside the box, were pictures. He sat down on the bed and began looking through the pictures in the box.

There were a lot of pictures of her with the blue-haired woman, Bulma, as well as with some familiar and unfamiliar faces. A few pictures caught his attention. One of which was a picture of her posing in front of what looked like a sandcastle while in a . . . . bikini. Fine . . . ass . . . bikini.

He couldn't help but just stare at the half naked pic of her. Sure he'd seen her in her panties before and he'd even gotten a nice feel of her ass but this- this was something else.

Damn temptations were coming back. There was a hunger brewing in his core . . . and it wasn't for food.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"That paper in your hands says it all Kat."

". . . Bulma . . . if you don't mind, I think I might stay a few days up in Mount Paozu."

Bulma understood completely. Although Kat's expression hadn't really changed throughout their conversation, she knew deep down there was a lot going through a lot. Kat had told her about her little night out and bumping into her old partners in crime. So now, not only did Kat have to go through that but also the news of her mother. And to add to all of that, Raditz now wanted to help them fight his old partners just to get back at them?

"No not at all. In fact, I'll set you up with some capsules for your convenience. Oh, and feel free to take the VTOL plane; I'm not sure just how much stuff you'll come back with but just to be safe."

"Thanks Bulma, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Kat cleaned up after herself while Bulma got the capsule all ready, then she headed up to her room to get ready. As she was on her way, she noticed a little something as she passed by Raditz's room; he wasn't in there! If he wasn't in there, then there's only one other place he would be.

When she entered her room, she twitched in irritation at the sight of him asleep on her bed; If only she had remembered where he had placed her Forget-Me-Stick. She approached her bed and nudged the side of his head with her finger.

"Raditz, wake up," she nudged.

He grumbled and caught her hand without ever opening his eyes.

"Hey! Damn it, let go," she groaned.

He pulled her by her hand, causing her to fall on the bed and onto him. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't get away.

"Look who decided to show up."

"Of course I'm going to show up ass-trash, this is my room after all."

"Where's my food?"

". . . Oh."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere," she replied slyly.

"Where?"

"In the kitchen."

"Is it done?"

"Maybe . . ."

"Katherine."

"No."

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting."

"Do you have any idea how pissed off I'll be if I feel your hand move down any further."

He smirked and gave her that roguish smile.

"Now let go. I need to get ready."

"For what?" he asked, releasing his hold on her and sitting up as she got up and pulled out a small luggage bag.

"I am going to go up to the mountains for a . . . excavation project."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be gone so I'm packing a few extras."

"I'm going."

"What?"

"I'm going," he repeated.

"No, your ass is staying."

"I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Why would you want to come?"

"To get the hell away from here."

"Hmm . . . I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to take you. You know what, you can help out and do all the digging."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

He just stared at her for a few seconds. "Well played."

"Thank you, so, you still coming?"

"I suppose," he sighed and fell back onto the bed.

_And that is how to get out of the dirty digging._

* * *

A few hours later . . .

"Now just what are we looking for?" a grumpy Raditz asked.

"Some things I buried around here a long time ago," Kat replied, looking around with a metal detector.

"And what is that?" Raditz grumbled.

"A whole bunch of valuable things that meant a lot to society."

"And what's that thing you're holding?"

"It's called a metal detector. Name says it all."

"Why are you using it?"

"Because some of the cases were made out of or have some metal on them."

"Is the damn beeping necessary?"

"Is your damn attitude necessary? No it is not sir."

"Damn beeping better stop."

"Hate to break it to ya, but it'll beep more once we're close to our targets."

"No it won't," he said calmly.

"Huh?" she turned around and was quite surprised when he snatched the metal detector away from her. "Hey! No! Give it back ass-trash!"

Without that metal detector there would be no way in finding her stuff! There was only one thing to do. She kicked him where it hurts, hard, snatched the metal detector, and high tailed her ass as far away from possible as he was on his knees holding his sensitive parts. The poor bastard couldn't sense energy without his scouter so she should be safe in the forest. She turned the "beeping-mode" off and turned on the "blinking-mode". She glanced down at the tiny monitor as she stealthily moved from one tree to another while avoiding a certain very pissed off Saiyan.

"KATHERINE!" she heard him yell and boy did he sound angry.

The tiny monitor was beginning to blink rapidly so she hurried in that direction, all the while remaining clear of Raditz and his fury. She could feel him getting closer which wasn't good.

"Katherine," he growled as he prowled the area for his prey. How could a human female be so quick? He couldn't believe he'd actually lost her! Damn it!

She was his prey all right, and he just couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

Finally! She'd found it! The spot! But the problem was she didn't have any shovels with her at the moment. Fail.

Bulma had given her a tiny case with a few capsules inside. One of which was a mobile home which Bulma stocked up on supplies that would help her out. But she couldn't activate it yet, so she figured she would have to mark the spot then come back later or in the morning. Now to deal with Raditz . . . oh screw it. He can't sense energy so as long as she's quiet, she's good.

Earlier she had passed something that had really caught her attention- a hot spring.

. . . . . . . Oh fuck it, she wanted to go in for a dip but now didn't seem like the best time so she decided to set "camp" up. She walked around until there was a large enough clearing then pulled out the capsule and boom! She entered her small quarters and was quite pleased with its contents: a kitchen, a small living room, and . . . a single bedroom . . . with a large single bed.

"Bulma you little bitch," Kat muttered. She could just imagine Bulma laughing her ass off right about now. Bulma knew Raditz tagged along and yet she gave Kat a single bedroom and a single bed. Kat was beginning to regret kicking Raditz earlier . . .

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit," she murmured trying to figure out a way to get out of her little predicament until she finally got an idea. She looked in the refrigerator to make sure she could go with her plan and once she verified it was full, it was time to set her plan into motion!

He was walking around when he'd heard what sounded like, a loud thud? He headed towards that direction and was quite surprised to find a small house. He was even more shocked to see Kat walking out of it waving at him with a smile on her face and- wait what was that . . . It smelled like, food!

Just then his stomach growled.

"Raditz! Oh yoohoo! I made dinner!" she called out to him as he approached her.

If this was her way of trying to make it up to him, it wasn't working . . . well . . . nope, not working at all. But he would put off her punishment to a later time. For now he would stuff his stomach to all of his heart's content and act as though he'd merely forgotten about it. Ohoho, two people could play at that game. He would have his fun. Oh yes, he would have his fun.

"I've been waiting for you," Kat greeted with a smile on her face. "The food's going to get cold."

". . . Why'd you make food?" he questioned in that husky voice as he stared her down.

"Um . . . because . . . I was hungry?"

"Is that a question Katherine?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his dark obsidian eyes as he slightly leaned down towards her.

"Umm, no?-No! I was hungry so I made food." She then leaned up towards him a little so that their faces were almost touching. "And by the sound of things," she began in a smooth voice, placing her hand flat against his stomach, "so are you."

How inconvenient of a time for his stomach to growl!

"Come on," Kat led the speechless Raditz inside their temporary home, closed the door behind them, and led him to where the delicious smelling food awaited them. "Voila!" she said as they entered the dining room.

"You made this? It looks . . . delicious."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I made it! I'm the one who always makes your damn food back at Capsule Corp.! Jeez be grateful I know how to cook and that it actually tastes good."

Oh he was. She had a pretty mouth, she could easily defend herself, _and_ she could cook? And her looks were just an added bonus to it all! Was he ever happy to be alive!

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

He was at the table and stuffing his face within an instant. Hehehe her plan was working! . . . . Or so she thought . . . .

"Katherine, why aren't you eating?" he said in between bites.

"I'm going to do something really quick-"

"Sit."

She sat down and pulled out a plate within an instant.

"Good. Now eat."

"Okay, okay. I'll eat. Damn."

He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her serve herself some food.

"What was this 'something' you were going to do?" he questioned.

"_Something_ that doesn't concern you," she replied.

He just stared at her while he ate before replying. "Very well."

"Don't worry about it," she said in between bites.

"So is this where we'll be sleeping?"

" . . . Yeah," she said slowly. "In fact, the room down the hall from here is all yours. Shower and comfortable bed included."

Like hell would she share a bed with him! She'd rather just give him the whole room and sleep on the couch. Yeah, that was a good plan. Freakin' Bulma, she put two separate bathrooms but not two separate bedrooms? Damn. Oh well, at least she'd have her own privacy in the bathroom.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

"Not close to yours." In a way that was true.

He just chuckled at her tone. "I just asked a simple question."

"And I just gave you a simple answer."

"You have quite a habit of being feisty with that pretty mouth of yours," he said that husky voice.

"I'm not feisty, you just piss me off!"

"Feisty."

"Wha? Shut up!" she went back to eating with a small tint of red on her cheeks. "You piss me off is all," she grumbled which made him laugh.

"You never cease to amuse me Katherine," he said with a smirk. He then got up and put his plate in the sink, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a shower."

"I hope you slip, fall, and hit your head!" she called out to him as he disappeared into the hallway.

She could hear his loud laughter echoing throughout the hallway walls. "Just because you said that, I won't slip and fall just to crush those little hopes you had."

"Damn."

She finished eating and afterwards cleaned up after dinner so that everything was spotless. She then decided now would be a good time to go and get her "treasure" so she went over to the supplies closet and got a shovel and a lamp then made her way out. She easily remembered her path and in no time found the little mark she left behind earlier. She set the lamp down and began to dig. After a while of digging, she was beginning to regret making the hole so damn deep years earlier but noooooo, she had to be so obsessed with the possibility of someone finding it so she dug it so damn deep. The top nearly went above her head! Finally, after much exhausting digging, her shovel finally hit something hard. She set the shovel aside and brought the lamp closer to get a closer look as she moved some dirt away until she was in contact with a metal chest. Now the hard part . . . lugging that huge and heavy chest out of the deep ass hole she dug. She seriously didn't think things through all those years ago, and now she was beginning to regret it. She finished digging the chest out of the ground then placed it long side up and got a good grip of one of the handles just to get an idea of how heavy it was. She had somewhat of a plan and considering how heavy the chest was, she was somewhat sure that she would be able to go on with it.

She climbed out of the hole and positioned the lamp to the side so she could see better. She was going to try and pull it out when . . .

"Ahem," the sound of a throat clearing scared the crap out of Kat and made her jump up.

"Raditz! You scared the shit out of me," she exclaimed, trying to calm her pounding heart. She went for a punch but he easily caught her fist and pulled her body flat against his and placed his free hand on her back to keep her in place.

"You reek of dirt," he said.

"And you- don't smell clean? I thought you were going to take a shower?" she questioned. And to add to that, how did she not sense him? Damn she must have been really focused in that digging to not notice him.

"Katherine, do you really think I didn't notice you leave?"

"Well that was what I was hoping for but I guess I was wrong," she grumbled.

"Obviously," he replied. "So tell me, why are you covered in dirt?"

"I was trying to dig up a chest I dug many years ago but I forgot just how deep I originally dug it and just how heavy the chest was . . . and now I can't get it out . . . Can you help me?" she mumbled out the last part.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear what you just said."

"Could you help me out?" she mumbled again.

"Can't hear you."

"Would you be able to help me get the chest out of the hole," she exclaimed.

"Damn, no need to yell," he said as he let her go and walked over to the hole. "You dug this by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"I must admit this is impressive."

"Thanks, let's just say I was a bit paranoid when I first dug it all those years ago."

He lowered himself down into the hole and took a hold of the chest. "Is this chest yours? This is heavy."

"Yeah, I know it is. I never really put into consideration how hard it would be for me to get it out."

Raditz then emerged from the hole with the chest in his hands.

A wave of excitement surged Kat's body at the site of that chest.

Raditz set the chest down on the ground and next thing he knew, Kat threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she let go and examined the chest closer.

Raditz was a bit shocked at her action and could feel a slight heat in his cheeks. What the fu- was he blushing? Why the fu- why was he blushing! Damn it! Thank god it was dark so he didn't need to worry about her seeing his face. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kat's voice calling out to him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said if you could break this lock." She repeated.

"Oh, um sure."

Kat stepped back as he looked over the lock and easily broke it with his hands.

"Thanks," she said as she stepped back over to the chest and slowly opened it. She gasped at the sight of all of the "treasures" in there. Gold, silver, diamonds, rare minerals and stones, a lot of very valuable things; and it was all hers!

"Is this yours?" Radits asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes it is. I never thought I'd see it all again."

"Again?"

"I stole all of this and had to hide it, but that's a story for another day."

Indeed it was. His Katherine was a criminal? Now this he definitely wanted to hear.

"We should be heading back. Mind carrying this for me?"

"Why should I?"

"Please? I'll pay you back, sheesh," she grumbled.

"Fine," he said as they headed back to their 'home'. "I'll think about that favor," he said slyly as they entered the small home.

"You do that," she replied as she motioned for him to set the chest down in the living room on a small mat she'd just brought out. "Now, I believe a nice hot shower is in order."

"Katherine if you wish to bathe with me you can just be blunt about it," he smirked.

"I'm too happy right now to actually give a damn about what you just said. So why don't you head on to your room and take your shower and I'll go to the other bathroom and take my shower, _separately_."

"Just remember that I'll never decline your request just in case you change your mind."

"I won't, trust me!" she called out to him as he disappeared into the hallway.

She too went to go and take her shower and soon emerged wearing her comfortable jammies since it was nearly fall and it got to be pretty fresh up in the mountains. She then went to the living room and began laying out all of the chest's contents out on the living room floor. Seeing all of those things sure brought back a lot of memories for Kat . . . as well as why she was here in the first place; and that was to clearly process everything that was currently going on- her old partners in crime and . . . her mother.

Raditz walked in with the towel draped across the back of his neck. He was wearing a black tank top- that clearly showed all of his muscles in the right places- and a pair or grey sweat pants.

"I have yet to get used to your human clothing," he said as he took a seat on the couch across from her.

". . . Huh- what? Oh! Well at least you have clothes to wear," she said, snapping out of her small trance.

"Meh," he murmured. He looked over at the items lying about on the floor in front of him, "When were you going to tell me that you're a criminal?"

"_Was_ a criminal would be the appropriate phrase. But all that is waay behind me now."

"It's a story worth telling nonetheless."

" . . . Well . . ."

"Katherine."

"Fine," she grumbled defeated.

She then went on to tell him how she'd been an orphan all of her life and how she eventually ran away and how that led to her meeting her future partners in crime. She told him how when she met them, they took her in and cared for her and that they eventually began committing their infamous crimes and how she quickly became 'famous'. She also told him about her first time meeting Goku and Bulma and how they made that wish that would erase everyone's memories about her ever being a criminal. She even told him about the recent discovery of her mother and old partners in crime.

"Whether it was in the past or the present, it doesn't change the fact that you were a criminal," Raditz spoke.

"I know, I'm not saying I never was. It was actually pretty fun," she grinned.

She could easily pass for a Saiyan female if only she had darker eyes and a tail, he just knew it! The rush one got at committing crimes, it was unmistakable!

She noticed him somewhat spacing out. "Hey? You alright?"

"Huh? Wha- Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just in deep thought," he replied.

"I guess if it weren't for Goku and Bulma, I'd probably be in a- prison-, b- dead-, or c- in hiding. It was always that same cop . . . he was pretty cute though."

She heard him growl, as if in disdain for something she said. Was it the cop? Or because she thought he was cute? Or because she mentioned Goku? Eh, oh well.

"You should get some water if your throat is dry," she said slyly as she began to put everything back in the chest.

"I'd rather not," he said in a deep voice as he handed her some jewels.

She just grinned as she finished putting everything away. Once she was done, she sat back on the couch and faced Raditz.

"Have you thought of that favor?" she asked. She was more than ready to cook for him again.

What was she talking about? Favor? What favor? . . . . .Oh! That favor! For carrying that heavy chest for her! Now he remembered. . . . Crap, he just remembered . . . . As in he had no idea what to ask for . . . Well, there was _that_.

"I'm waiting. Look if you want food then I'll make food."

Food sounded very good- no. No food. He had something else in mind.

"A kiss."

She nearly fell off the couch. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Fuck.

"You always keep your word, or so you told me before," he said slyly.

Shit.

"Am I wrong?"

Damn it!

"No," she grumbled.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

_Shit! Damn it! Think. Think. There's got to be a way around this . . . _

"I said I would repay you, and I always keep my word so a kiss you shall receive. _But_ I'll decide when I'll give it to you. I never said I would give whatever you asked for right then and there, so this is completely fair," she said sweetly.

_Hahahahaha! Saved!_

He just stared at her through narrowed eyes. "I won't forget this."

"I know you won't. Now, I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired, so I suggest we should just go to bed," she yawned.

Well, he was pretty tired himself as well.

"Alright then, goodnight," he said as he got up, stretched his arms, then left to his room.

"Goodnight," she said. She waited a while after he left and once she was sure he was gone, she grabbed a blanked from a closet, turned the lights off, and made herself comfortable on the couch and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't long before she was half-asleep that she could feel herself being lifted up off the couch- blanket and all- by strong arms. She inwardly groaned. She knew who it was.

"I looked around this place while you were out digging up your chest and I found out that you have no room," Raditz smirked.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, trying to fall asleep to her own little world where he didn't exist.

"Surely we could share the bed," he said, carrying her to the room.

"Well jeez, seeing as how we're already here and I'm pretty sure you won't let me leave, I guess I have no other choice," she mumbled as she could feel herself being lain down on the . . . comfortable-ass bed! She got under the covers and got comfortable as Raditz walked around to the other side and slipped under the covers as well.

"You don't have to be so close to the edge," he spoke.

"I'm fine," was all she said.

He glanced over at her. Even though her back was to him, he knew she was right on the edge of the bed; and knowing her sleeping habits, she could fall down and not even know it. He sighed then reached over and pulled her closer to him by her waist but not so close that they were in contact; there was a reasonable space between them.

She groaned. "No touchie."

He lightly chuckled. She didn't move back to where she was so he figured she wouldn't later. His thoughts were proven when he heard her breathing soften and even out; she had fallen asleep. He sat up and just gazed at her. She looked so peaceful and calm when she was asleep. Harmless even. He hadn't realized just how tired he was for when he yawned, his eyes just felt so heavy. He lied back down and fell into a deep slumber. . .

The next morning, before the sun was even up, at around three in the morning, Raditz could feel . . . heat. It wasn't his body's natural heat. He felt warmer than usual. Why was that? He could also feel something on his chest and around his waist. He opened a cloudy eye and saw Kat snuggled up against him. Then he fell back asleep. Poor fool, he was still asleep; his mind could not comprehend what he just saw. If only he was awake.

Sometime during the night, Kat got the chills and in search of warmth, turned around and met with Raditz's warm body. Being the heavy sleeper she is, she probably thought he was a giant pillow so she wrapped a leg around his waist and snuggled up to his chest. Sometime later she turned back around and snuggled into blanket.

_Sometime later_, Raditz felt that the warmth had gone away so he reached out and pulled it back against him. Such poor fools, neither had a single clue that they were now cuddled up against each other; she was snuggled up to his chest while he had an arm wrapped around her. Poor fools indeed . . .

Would such a moment last? Unfortunately not. By the time of daybreak, they had separated and returned to the positions they were first in when they fell asleep- as if nothing ever happened. What poor fools . . . .

Kat could feel something bright on her face. She inwardly groaned; it was her morning's biggest enemy- the sun. She pulled the covers over her head but it was no use- she was already awake. She sat up, stretched her arms and yawned, then wobbled over to the bathroom. Once she finished her business in there, she headed out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kat was almost finished cooking when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Raditz quietly enter the kitchen. Turns out that the smell of food woke him up- well rather his stomach. Typical Saiyan, no surprise there- Goku is the same. Once she was finished, she set everything up and they began to eat.

"I was honestly expecting you to leave in the middle of the night," Raditz said.

"I probably would have, but I was too warm and comfortable to leave," she replied.

"You slept well I presume?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I did. And the fact that you were nowhere near me all night made it all the more better."

"Glad you think so," he muttered then continued eating.

Once they were finished eating and everything was cleaned, Kat casually flipped through a magazine and sipped coffee while Raditz leaned back in his chair with a toothpick in his mouth and watched the box Kat called a "television" or "TV".

"So do you like it better here than in Capsule Corp?" Kat asked without looked up from her magazine. "If you want to go train, the door is right there."

"I guess it is a bit better. When do you plan to return? It's not like you can run from your mother forever."

"I'm not running, I just need some time to let everything settle in without freaking out," she replied. "Knowing Bulma, she's probably making it a bigger deal than it needs to be. She probably has some big crap set up for when we do meet face to face. Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing without me there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, Bulma can't cook for shit. She's the type of person who can burn down a house while trying to get a bowl of cereal. But when she actually does succeed, well, God have mercy on your stomach and bowels. Ugh, that was the longest I've ever been in a bathroom," she shuddered at the painful memory. That ass rash burned like a bitch. "The only thing she can make is like pancakes, but it's the ones in which the batter comes all ready in the can so all you have to do is heat it."

"But then there's the possibility that she might burn it."

"Exactly! The cooking has always been either me, her mom, or those robot thingies around the house that do some of the chores."

Raditz was glad that Kat was the one who made his meals.

"So when do you plan to leave, you didn't really answer my question."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Well, in a few days; maybe like in three or four days, around there."

Raditz nodded.

"When do you plan to start training?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well as far as I can see, you can't sense let alone control your ki or energy. That being said, you have a long way to go."

"Sense and control my energy?"

"I'm human and even I can sense energy. Me, human and all, can do what that little green eyepiece/earpiece thingy- whatever that crap was- did for you. Hell I can even control my own ki."

_She_ could control her own ki as well as sense others'? This was a mockery! He could clearly remember when he was fighting Kakarrot and the green man, Piccolo, that at various points in their battle they would raise their energy levels.

"Teach me," he said with a serious expression.

Kat almost choked on her coffee- and boy was it hot!

"What? I can't teach you. You're, you. I just can't."

"You can and you will," he stated.

"But-"

"Katherine."

"Fine," she grumbled. There went her plans at being a lazy ass all day. "Let me get dressed and we'll start after."

"Fine."

Once they were both dressed, they headed outside and searched for a nice place to stay. Once they found it, Kat ordered Raditz to sit down on the grass and to try to focus in on her energy while she took a seat across from him. She figured if he learned how to sense energy first, then teaching him how to control his own at will would be much easier.

"Just concentrate and clear your mind completely, then try to hone in on my energy. You need to be patient because it might take a while; it'll only be much harder if you get frustrated."

And with that she let him be. There were times in which she thought he was beginning to get it but those thought were erased when she could tell he was beginning to get frustrated. He currently looked as though in deep meditation, but there was always that one way to check . . .

SLAP!

"WHAT THE HELL!" he bellowed as he held his red cheek. She had slapped him across the face with her fluffy moccasins.

"You weren't concentrating enough. If you were, then you wouldn't have felt that," she stated nonchalantly as she put her moccasin back on. "Every living thing has ki, no matter how small it may be- humans, animals, plants etc. You just need to find it. Like right now, I can sense your ki and I can sense-" she froze.

Raditz saw her expression. "Katherine?"

She like a bewildered expression upon her as she stood up and looked around as if trying to search for something. Raditz stood up as well and followed her as she wandered around.

"This energy . . . I recognize it but from where?" she murmured. She could feel a familiar energy lingering around. It was quite faint but it was just within her range. "Raditz!"

"What?" next thing he knew, Kat had jumped on his back.

"Fly up fly up fly up!" she urged.

He had no idea what was going on so he just complied and flew up until they were well above the trees. She then pointed in a direction to fly in so he did. He just followed her directions until she abruptly told him to stop and lower down to the ground. He landed in what appeared to be a clearing. Kat got off his back and scanned the area until she heard rustling in the bushed. There was her target! A figure then jumped from out of the bushes leaving both Kat and Raditz shocked and speechless.

_It couldn't be!_ Raditz thought. _But it was! It was unmistakable! It was-_

"GOHAN!" Kat nearly cried as she practically pounced on the poor boy and embraced him in a tight hug.

"M-Miss Kat?" Gohan stuttered, slightly surprised himself.

It was him! It was the brat! The boy. His nephew. Gohan! He certainly didn't look like the crying baby he had kidnapped when he first arrived on the planet.

"Gohan, ohmigod! Look at you! You look, big. I just, I'm just so glad you've been alright all of these months."

"I've been ok Miss Kat, but, what about you?" Gohan questioned, glancing over at Raditz. "You haven't hurt her have you?" he called out to his uncle.

This definitely got Raditz's attention. So now the boy thought he could call him out? Kid had guts, he'd give him that.

"What if I have?" Raditz replied smugly.

Kat could not believe this was happening. Gohan had stepped in front of her protectively and was facing his uncle.

"You'd better hope not!" he shouted as he took a stance.

Was Gohan about to defend her honor? That . . . was . . . ADORABLE!

Was this kid challenging him? Nephew or not, he would teach the boy a good lesson or two.

"You'd better not take a step near the boy if you know what's good for you," a new, deep voice, interjected.

Everyone froze and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, surprised.

Well wasn't this fucking perfect! Now the green man was here as well! Did anyone else want to come? Kakarrot perhaps? Mmmm?

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"I sensed his energy near," he replied referring to Raditz. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed Gohan's energy nearby."

"Wait, nearby? What are you doing up in the mountains? Why are you not in West City?"

"Ehh, just wanted to escape the big city for a while."

"I assume you two are on good terms?" Piccolo questioned, referring to her and Raditz.

"Yes and no. It's complicated, honestly."

That's when an idea struck her. She motioned for Raditz and Gohan to stay where they were as she walked over to Piccolo and motioned for him to follow her until they were out of hearing range. They then had a little chat.

"Why should he come along with us?" Piccolo questioned.

"So he can train of course. Poor bastard can't even sense energy let alone control his own at will. And besides I'm pretty sure you could easily kill him and whatnot if he were to misbehave because he hasn't really been training these past months so he's very much behind."

"And he will assist us?"

"To quote him, 'I'm not helping you but rather settling my own business which just so happens to be against the same enemy as you'. So what do you say?"

He thought about it. Having an extra member on their side could possibly increase their chances at winning.

"I suppose it wouldn't be much of a bad idea," he answered.

"So it's a yes?"

"Unfortunately."

"Alright then. Let me go tell the big pain in the ass he's just been recruited."

Kat walked over to Raditz and filled him in.

"Well you wanted to train and now you'll have the opportunity to! And there's always the thought of you guys not getting along and possibly killing each other, but hey whatever you know, I'm only depending on you guys to save the planet. No big deal right?"

He really had no say in it.

"Well then it's settled then," Piccolo spoke. "If you're all set, then we'll be on our way."

"No wait!" Kat interjected. All eyes were on her now. "I um, I kinda need him to take me back to my house," she said slowly.

"What?" Piccolo questioned.

"I'll get lost if I walk!"

Piccolo deeply sighed. "Fine, but hurry."

"Let's go Raditz," she said as she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Bye Gohan! Take care!" she waved at him as they left. They soon touched down in front of the house. Kat opened the door and stepped inside. "I most likely will be back in the city by the end of the week just in case you give up and decide to come back."

"You're questioning my strength and will Katherine."

"Well I guess you'll have to prove yourself, no?"

"I guess so," he turned to leave.

"Oh, Raditz," she stopped him before he took off. When he turned his head, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now we're even," she said then closed the door in his face leaving the Saiyan to process what just happened.

He was surprised but damn it that didn't count! Helll noo!

He opened the door and entered the home.

"Katherine."

She had turned when he opened the door and entered. She was not expecting what happened next. He pulled her to him by her waist and captured her lips in a searing, lustful kiss.

She did not expect that! And was she did not expect was her body to react to it! Damn it! That was not supposed to be happening! She was not supposed to be responding to it!

He kissed her feverishly and was more than pleased when she responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He had her body pinned against the wall and was more than enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. Her body molded perfectly against his and he loved that.

When they finally parted for air, he lightly pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her emerald orbs. "_Now_ we're even," he said while trying to control his breathing. He flashed her that roguish smile then took off.

Kat could still feel the heat in her cheeks. "Ugh, I need a nice a nap," she said as she stumbled into her now room and began thinking about a few things . . .

* * *

**Omake: I Can Cook!**

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was bored without Kat around. Not only that, but she was beginning to get hungry as well. Grrrr, Kat wasn't around, her mom was in town doing errands, her dad was out of the question, and her robots were in the process of getting upgrades so they were a no no as well.

"I guess that leaves me to cook for myself," she mumbled to herself as she got up from her chair and headed toward the kitchen. "What am I dreading? I know I can cook!"

When there she pulled out a cookbook and looked for some easy recipes to try. Once she'd found one, she got out all of the needed materials and began following the instructions step by step. Easy enough, right?

Wrong!

A while later . . .

"Ma'am, please, I need to know what happened," the fire Marshall asked as his men put out the kitchen fire.

"W-well I was just cooking, you know? And the instructions said I needed to leave to leave the pot for about five to eight minutes on medium heat so I figured I could quickly go to the bathroom but when I come out the fire alarms are ringing and my kitchen is on fire!"

"Sir!" a firefighter approached them. "We've determined the source of the fire. It appears that this book," he said holding up the remains of Bulma's cookbook, "was placed too close to the stove thus caught fire and spread throughout."

"Ma'am," the Marshall began, "this book wouldn't by chance belong to you, now would it?"

"Whaaat?" she said as she slapped the remains of her book to the floor. "Do I look like someone who can cook?" she said slyly as the Marshall raised an eyebrow at her.

Bulma just looked around and casually whistled a nice tune while she awkwardly walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :D I love to hear your thoughts! Let me know what you thought about the new installation: the omake [extra] xD !**


	9. Nothing More

**A/N: Things begin to get interesting! \('-'\)(/'-')/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

"Damn," Kat mused, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling of her temporary home. "I never thought I'd actually feel bored and lonely once he left."

Although it had been quiet and peaceful once he left days ago, she would admit that it was _too_ quiet and peaceful. She was bored, had no one to argue with- Wait, did she actually miss that bastard? No! She was glad he was gone! The serenity allowed her to think of the things that awaited her back in West City; her parents.

She was feeling a mixed range of emotions. She didn't know whether or not to feel happy, excited, nervous, anxious, fearful, or, anger? There were so many questions flooding into her mind; Questions that she had long forgotten for the sake of moving on and living her life. But now, those questions were back and she wanted answers now more than ever. Normally, she wasn't much of an emotional person nor did she allow things to get to her, but damn it all, this was seriously getting to her and she just wanted to get it over with.

She groaned and sat up, cast a glance around the room and sighed. It was time for her to return.

* * *

"Hey! Kat!" Bulma greeted as she saw her friend enter the building. "Um, where's Raditz?"

Kat froze slightly but quickly recovered.

"We bumped into Gohan and Piccolo up there-"

"Oh my gosh they killed him!"

Kat sweatdropped. "No, what I was going to say was that he went and joined then in order to train."

". . . So he's not dead?"

"No he's not dead!" Kat exclaimed.

Bulma laughed, "Alright, alright, calm down girl. So anyways, how are you?"

". . . Tired," she said sheepishly. "But seriously, I'm fine. I've had time to think and get my thoughts and emotions straight, and so I feel as though everything will be alright."

"You sure?" Bulma asked unsurely, not wanting to sound rude.

"Of course," Kat gave her a smile and a thumbs up before heading up to her room. As she passed Raditz's now empty room, she cast it a cursory glance before deeply sighing and continuing on to her room.

"Ah, my sweet, lovely bed how I have missed you!" she moaned as she threw herself onto her bed and just laid there in enjoying the comfort. There was nothing like that feeling like lying down on your own bed.

She looked up when she heard a knock on her door and saw Bulma peer her head in.

"Hey."

"Hey Bulma," Kat sat up. "Come in, what's up?"

Bulma entered and closed the door behind her then took a seat on the bed. "I forget to tell you; like two days ago some guys came here looking for you, or rather saying they wanted to talk to you."

"Ugh, I told Benny I would have his money by next week," Kat sighed dramatically.

Bulma paled. "Kat, you're not involved in any mafia or gangs are you?"

Kat laughed, "I'm just messing with you Bulma. I don't know anyone named Benny."

.~.~.

Somewhere in an old abandoned warehouse situated in North City . . .

"AAAHCHOOO!" a large man with puffy cheeks sneezed.

"Ay, Benny, yous catchin' a cold man?" another man asked as he looked up from cleaning his submachine gun.

"No, somebodys must be talkin' 'bouts me," the bigger man replied.

"Ay! I bet you its be Bugs and his crew planning to attack us!"

"I bet that's true! C'mon, round the guys up! We'll get them first before they gets us!"

"Yeah!"

All the men grabbed their weapons and filed into their cars then drove off into the city to get their target.

~.~.~

"But seriously," Kat continued, "Were they cops? 'Cause you know the rule about the popo."

Bulma laughed softly, "Yes I know the rule. But no, there were four guys, rather good looking if I do say so myself, and they didn't look like cops or anything. They just came in the evening and asked if they could talk to you."

Four guys? Who they possible be? . . . Wait . . .

"And what did you tell them?"

"That you weren't around. They asked when you would be here, they looked and seemed nice so I just truthfully and honestly told them that I wasn't exactly sure which day but that you would definitely be back by the end of the week."

"Did they give you names?"

"No. They just thanked me and said they would come back at a later date."

Kat lied back down and sprawled her arms out. "I guess we'll just have to wait 'til they return huh?"

"I guess so," Bulma patted Kat on her knee. "Oh yeah, one more thing, my mom is starting dinner so expect it like in half an hour or so. Either way I'll call for you," she said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh, thanks Bulma."

"No problem," Bulma waved as she closed the door behind her and made her way to her lab. She couldn't help but notice that Kat seemed . . . down. She might not show it for she was really good at concealing her emotions and was a really hard nut to crack, hell nearly impossible, but Bulma knew better. She'd gotten to know her friend to the point in that she knew when something was wrong, when something was bothering her, and when something wasn't right.

Could it be because Raditz wasn't there? She stopped to ponder that thought for a second. Now that she thought about it, when Raditz was there, Kat usually seemed annoyed by him and constantly called him names but despite that, there seemed to be something underlining all of that. Could it be that she . . . is falling for him? Now she was in really deep thought. Kat and Raditz, together?

She sighed and smiled a bit. That truly was a crazy thought. However, Kat did tend to be unexpected. Oh well, such things were beyond her control. Things would just have to happen on their own.

However . . . there were those security tapes . . .

Bulma immediately got an idea as she continued on to her lab but this time with a big mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

Out in a disclosed location . . .

Raditz grunted as he landed on his back with a loud thud.

"C'mon, you were stronger the first time I fought you. What is this?" Piccolo remarked as he looked down at the Saiyan. "Surely you haven't grown weak in the time you've spent with that human female, Kat?"

Eyes narrowed as he got up and wiped some blood off his lip. Just who in the hell did the green man think he was in calling him weak? He was a Saiyan damnit! A powerful race of warriors who lived for the thrill of a good fight! But aside from that, who in the hell did he think he was talking about Kat? . . . not that he cared or anything . . . nope, the bitch could die for all he cared . . .

Piccolo smirked to himself, sensing the increase in power emanating from the Saiyan. Something he said must have gotten to him. Good.

Piccolo took in how the sun was beginning to set and figured that'd be it for the day but that the Saiyan was more than welcome to continue on his own.

"Here," Gohan said, offering his uncle some fruit. "I figured you must be hungry so I brought you this."

Raditz eyed the fruit then his nephew until he reluctantly accepted the offering. He sat down and leaned back against a tree as he took a bite. He noticed that Gohan had followed him and had taken a seat beside him, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why?" Raditz began, gazing off into the distance.

"Huh?" Gohan question innocently, looking up at his uncle.

"Why . . . why are you so nice to me? Why are you so nice to me considering all that I've put you through . . . and what I did to your father."

"Well, training here with Mister Piccolo has given me a lot of time to think. I know that if my dad was still around, he'd want me to forgive you and give you another chance because everyone deserves a second chance and especially because you're my uncle. On any other occasion, things would probably be different. But that's not the case now because I know my dad will return and help us, and I also know that he wouldn't be proud of me if I held resentment for you despite what you've done."

Raditz glanced down at his nephew. "What if this was to be all a façade and I was to betray you once again?"

"I know you won't," Gohan answered confidently.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you sound so sure?"

"Miss Kat."

Eyes narrowed once again. Why did she always have to come up? And why did it bother him? Damn it all!

"What about her?"

"You have a thing for her right?"

Eyebrows shot up. "W-what are you saying boy?"

"Well you two were together for a long time and you never hurt her. And I always thought that if a boy likes a girl then he stays close to her."

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Raditz stared at his nephew in disbelief. Just what in the hell was this kid saying?

Having recovered, he said smugly, "Heh, if that were to be the case then what am I doing here now?"

"You're training to get stronger, so you can protect her, right?" the young boy answered with that young innocence.

The boy's reply completely caught the older Saiyan off guard. Protect? Fighting . . . to protect? Could it be true? What other reason did he have; other than to prove himself to his comrades.

Fighting to protect . . . That thought brought up many questions like just what was Kat to him. Sure he had gotten a little too friendly with the human but that was only to ease his boredom and make living over there more interesting . . . right? Or was it something else?

He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

Damn that woman.

* * *

"Omigod," Kat breathed as she rubbed her now stuffed belly. "I'm so full," she groaned. She was glad she had changed into her gray sweats so she could loosen the waistband a bit.

"Fatass," Bulma mumbled.

"What was that Bulma?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Bulma replied.

"Psh, better."

"You'd better not clog my toilets later."

"Ha! As if," Kat scoffed. "I'm not the one who blows it up in there after eating my own food."

"Alright alright," Bulma put her hands up in defeat. "Nasty."

"Truth."

"Heh, alright fine," Bulma laughed softly.

The girls helped Mrs. Briefs clean up after dinner and afterwards just sat down and talked.

"Sooo Kat, did anything happen between you and Raditz?" Bulma questioned slyly.

"W-what? You on crack or something?"

Bulma didn't miss the small blush that tinted Kat's cheeks . . . Ah, so something did happen . . . Hehehe.

"Possibly, I have been in my lab for quite a while," she shrugged.

"Hook it up girl!" Kat joked.

"Ha, later."

Kat laughed. "Hey I'ma go back up to my room and take a shower."

"Are you calling it a night?"

"Naa, just a shower."

"Try not to slip."

"I won't," Kat grinned with a wave as she headed upstairs to her room.

Bulma let out a sigh once she was sure Kat was gone. Knowing her friend, Kat would most likely be in the shower for a good half an hour if not more. More than enough time for her guests to drop on by. She made her way to the phone and made a quick call.

In about ten minutes, her guests arrived and were waiting at the entrance of Capsule Corp.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Villapano, glad you guys could drop on by. I have the papers upstairs in one of my offices so if you'll please follow me," Bulma greeted as she led the way upstairs.

Meanwhile, Kat was leaning back in a chair in one of Bulma's small offices as the TV ran in the background. As she was heading back to her room, she had passed by one of Bulma's offices and figured she'd might as well take a look at those papers, that she had been shown before she left to the mountains with Raditz, again. She let out a deep sigh as she set the papers down on the small table and propped her head on her hand. She closed her eyes and was in deep thought until the sound of the door opening made her snap out of her thoughts. Her back was to the door so she couldn't see who it was but she figured she already knew.

"Kat," Bulma sounded surprised.

A soft gasp could be heard.

"I thought you were taking a shower," Bulma spoke slowly. She was definitely not expecting this. She had no idea Kat would be in there.

Kat noticed the tone of Bulma's voice as well as the gasp. She slowly turned around and stood up, surprised to see Bulma standing at the doorway with two people, a man and a woman. They were both staring at Kat as though they've seen a ghost. But, that woman . . . she looked so familiar . . .

That woman somewhat reminded Kat of, herself. That's when it hit her . . . her eyes widened in realization.

"Kat," Bulma spoke softly, "These are your parents, Maya and Seto."

Kat was in shock; completely paralyzed, unable to move, no matter how hard she tried. Her heart was burning a furious hole in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She couldn't even utter a single sound.

"Katherine," Maya began shakily, tears already trailing down her cheeks.

Both Maya and Seto slowly approached Kat, both trying to hold in their tears but to no avail.

Kat took an unsteady, almost hesitant, step forward. She could feel tears forming up in her eyes.

_What the hell?_ She though. She never cried. The last time she could recall herself crying was waaay back when she was a mere child. Considering everything that had happened in her life, she wasn't really one to cry so easily, let alone be very emotional for that matter.

They met halfway in a heartwarming, loving embrace. Only then did Kat's tears finally fall.

"Katherine . . . It's really you," Seto whispered as he embraced his daughter for the first time in over twenty years. "You've grown up."

A teary Kat could only nod as she embraced her parents for the first time; a wide range of emotions surging her mind. She'd never experienced the loving feeling of being embraced by loving parents; it was all new to her but she liked it and the warmth she felt inside by it. She would feel something when the motherly Mrs. Briefs would give her a hug but now she knew it was nothing compared to being embraced by your real parents.

Bulma was on the verge of tears as well as she watched the loving reunion take place in her office. This was not exactly what she had in mind when she imagined their reunion but the fact that it already happened was what was most important. She'd never seen her friend in such a state. She knew that Kat always kept a front up and she perfectly understood why, especially considering all of what her younger friend had gone though in her childhood and later teen years. But now as she observed her friend, she couldn't help but notice how Kat looked completely defenseless, vulnerable even; no front, no nothing.

Bulma also observed just how much Kat resembled her parents. It was almost as if a DNA test was unnecessary due to the obvious resemblance but it was always best to be one hundred percent sure. Kat was just as how Maya had described her- she had her father's lighter shade of brown hair as well as his piercing emerald eyes. Bulma could also notice that Kat had her mother's similar facial structure as well as her soft features and beauty.

"I just can't believe it. You're here, you're really here Katherine," Maya wiped her tears away as she looked over her daughter and just how grown up she really was. Kat was no longer the little girl whom she would play with all those years ago. She had definitely grown up to be a beautiful young woman.

"I can't believe you're here too," Kat managed to say with a smile as she too wiped her tears away.

Bulma cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "How about we move to a different room so we can all sit down and talk about things?" she suggested.

"That would be nice," Kat smiled to which her parents nodded in agreement. They all then moved to a rather small lounge room where they all took a seat at the table and began catching up on things. Kat and Bulma sat across from Maya and Seto as they explained their story.

"I knew there was something about you whenever you would play with me at the orphanage," Kat smiled. Many years later and she now knew why she felt a bond with that woman.

From the orphanage, Kat then explained her story from when she left or rather ran away. She figured she'd omit some stuff such as becoming a criminal and stuff. Telling then _everything_ right away probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

"The only thing that matters now is that we are here as a family," Seto said as he held both his daughter's and wife's hand.

Soon after, Bulma excused herself and left the reunited alone so they could talk among themselves. It wasn't until a few hours later when she heard them coming down the stairs that she figured they had probably called it a night.

"Goodnight, Mom, Dad," Kat gave her parents one last hug for the night.

"Goodnight Katherine," Maya and Seto said as they returned the hug before departing for the night.

Bulma was watching TV in the living room when Kat plopped down beside her on the couch then gave her a hug.

"Thank you Bulma, for everything. You've done so much for me and if it weren't for you, who knows where I would be right now. I owe everything to you."

"What are you talking about kiddo? You don't owe me an-y-thing. You're like my sister and sisters look out for one another and help one another out."

Kat's eyes softened, "Bulma, thank you."

* * *

A few weeks later . . .

Damn, damn, damn it all! He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think, and it was all because of _her_, that damned woman. Why was she on his mind? Why was she in his thoughts? Why?

He deeply exhaled as he gazed up at the moon.

He was supposed to be training to get stronger! So why was it that he could not focus on the task at hand?

She was nowhere in the area and yet she still managed to mess with him.

"Katherine," he breathed, "Damn you."

"Uncle Raditz? Why aren't you sleeping?" a sleepy-eyed Gohan asked.

What the- when did the boy get there? How did he not sense him? He was now fully capable at sensing ki but he didn't understand how the boy managed to slip by . . . Damn it! He couldn't even properly sense ki!

"I, uh, wasn't very tired," was what he could think of. "What are you doing boy?"

"Oh, me? I, uh, had to pee and noticed you weren't there," the young Saiyan replied, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Figures; the kid was passed out when he left and it didn't surprise him that the urge to urinate would quickly wake the boy.

"Is there something on your mind?" the young Saiyan questioned, noticing the distant look on his uncle's face. "Is it Miss Kat?"

Eyes immediately narrowed.

"The fact that you just narrowed your eyes at me, confirms my question. Uncle, no offense, but you don't seem to be as strong and powerful as the first time you fought my dad and Mr. Piccolo."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Raditz questioned in a dangerously low voice as he stared down his nephew.

"N-no!" Gohan quickly defended, putting his hands up as he could feel the older Saiyan's energy slowly begin to rise. "W-what I'm saying is that you've seemed distracted these past days. Why don't you just settle any things you need to settle with Miss Kat then come back? We've still got some months to go but that won't make a difference if you can't seem to concentrate and focus on our main objective here."

How old was this kid again? He certainly didn't appear to be the same brat he had first encountered months ago. He couldn't believe it though, being talked to in such a manner by a mere child . . . What stung the most was the fact that, although extremely reluctant to admit it, the boy's words told the truth. It was a battle of his own ego against his pride. . . . Damn it all! Swallowing his pride and degrading himself to such a level, he knew what he had to do.

Gohan observed his uncle with concern as he noticed him clench his fists tightly and scowl.

"U-Uncle Raditz-" the boy began timidly but was interrupted.

"Gohan," Raditz began as he turned his back to the boy.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I'm going to take a short leave, try not to miss your favorite uncle too much," he said with that evil smirk.

"Tell Miss Kat I said hi," the boy waved as Raditz took off.

A lone figure up above in the skies sighed as he observed the small conversation among the two Saiyans.

"I have a feeling you won't be saying _Miss_ Kat for much longer, Gohan, but rather Aunt Kat," Piccolo mused to himself in a low voice as he watched Gohan head back to his site and go back to sleep.

* * *

He had made up his mind . . . oh yes he did.

Katherine . . . _his_ Katherine . . . yes his. She had taken to his liking and because of that, he wanted her, _desired_ her. He was a possessive bastard and the mere thought of another male claiming her as his made his blood boil. He wanted her and he would have her, despite whatever she may do or say.

He laughed darkly as he made his way to West City, covered by the darkness of night with the only light being that of the moon.

"Katherine!"

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Kat had met her parents and everything seemed to be going great. She had been spending a lot of time with them for they had years to catch up on. She was really happy to be able to spend time with her family but even with everything that had been going on, she felt as though she still needed her personal space which is why she still lived at Capsule Corp. and had not moved in with her parents.

With everything that had been going on, Bulma decided that a girls night out was in order so they headed to the downtown strip that was filled with bars and clubs of all kinds.

"I know this is a girl's night out but is alcohol really necessary?" Kat questioned, feeling as though there was more to this night than what Bulma was letting on.

"Of course it is!" Bulma replied cheerily as she offered Kat a shot. "How many opportunities do we get to just enjoy ourselves like this?"

"True but still . . ."

"What? Don't tell me you're scared," Bulma teased. "Is the little kitty kat too scared to down a few shots? Or does she think she's too good?" she continued, knowing she would get her way.

"Give me the damn shot," she gave in. She downed it in a gulp then set it down on the counter.

"I bet you can't do another," Bulma said slyly.

"Challenge accepted bitoch!"

It was a continuous cycle, a sneaky game Bulma was playing. There was more behind her reason for coming here and that be that she wanted answers. Sure, getting her friend drunk wasn't the best way to do things but she knew Kat had a very high tolerance of alcohol and could go on for quite a while.

"Aha, I've totally got you beat," Kat slurred as she swayed slightly in her seat.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. You've had four shots for every zero that I've had," she dramatically sighed as she took a sip of her margarita, looking over at all of the shot glasses sitting on the counter in front of her friend. Just how her friend was still conscious was beyond her.

"Hey Kat, mind answering some questions for me?"

"Omigod! You're asking me questions? Yes! Of course I'll answer your questions! Anything for you buddy," she slurred, completely out of it.

"Alright then, is there anything going on between you and Raditz?"

"Raditz? Who's that?" she tapped her chin in thought. "Oh! Raditz! What about him?"

"Is there or was there anything going on between you two?"

" . . . Who are we talking about again?"

"Raditz."

"Raditz?"

"Yes."

"Who's that?"

"Kat!"

"Oh! That's me! I'm Kat!" she smiled, completely oblivious. "You know Bulma, I might be a bit drunk right now, but I am still able to see that you have not taken any shots . . ."

"I'm fine with my drink."

"Ooh, does the scientist think she's too good to drink?"

Bulma huffed, not believing she was being caught in her own trap by a drunken Kat.

"Give me a shot!" she called out to the bartender who brought over a round's worth of shots.

Kat grinned slyly as she watched her friend down the shots down.

Half an hour later, a very drunken Bulma and Kat were swaying back and forth as they leaned on each other.

"_Ball so hard."_

"_That shit crazy_

_That shit crazy_

_Ain't it Jay?"_

"_Ba-ball so hard."_

"_What she order_

_What she order_

_Fish fillet."_

"_Ba-ball so hard."_

"_That shit crazy_

_That shit crazy_

_Ain't it Jay?"_

"_Ba-ball so hard."_

"_What she order_

_What she order_

_Fish fillet."_

The two drunken friends sang as they pumped their fists in the air while stumbling out of the bar.

"Alright, let's go home," Bulma slurred as she took out the keys.

"No no Bulma you're way too drunk, I'll drive," Kat said to the street pole she was leaning on.

"Kat, you're such a great friend," Bulma stumbled over to her fellow drunkard, who was still hugging the pole, and handed her the keys. It must have slipped Bulma's drunken mind that Kat had three times as much to drink than she had, and yet Kat was the one who was going to drive them home.

Kat put the hover car in reverse but for some _unknown _reason, managed to hit a maibox. They both stumbled out to inspect the damage and saw that the mailbox had taken most of it for there was a mere tiny dent on the car.

"What do we do?" Bulma wondered aloud.

"Let's take the mailbox," Kat suggested.

"A missing mailbox would create more of a commotion than a dented one!"

"Oohhh, true true," she nodded. "In that case, I'm hauling ass."

"Me too."

They both got back in the car and surprisingly made it back to Capsule Corp, in one piece.

"I may be drunkkkk, but that doesn't mean I can't drive properly . . . that mailbox was just too dark, sumbitch knew it was gonna get hit one way or another."

"Alright I got ya," Bulma waved as they both stumbled in to the building then headed into their respective rooms.

Kat collapsed onto her bed and just lay there for a while. She sat back up after feeling a great thirst come upon her. She usually never suffered from nausea or headaches after a night of drinking. In her case, she would usually be thirsty as hell and usually just flood out all of the alcohol with water. She was sure she had seen a gallon of water earlier in the fridge so she decided to go down and get it. Her mind was clearing up and she was walking properly now. The only thing bothering her was that she seriously was dying of thirst at the moment.

She was extremely relieved when she found the full gallon of water in the fridge that she wasted no time in chugging down about a quarter of it. She put the cap back on and proceeded on walking back to her room with the gallon at hand. Oh boy would she be peeing like a bitch in the morning.

"No more drinking for a while," she murmured as she went into her bathroom, completely oblivious to the figure that had followed her up to her room. She leaned against the counter for a short while as the sound of the running water from the faucet always seemed to relax her a bit; running water was her white noise of sorts. After snapping out of her daydream, she took care of what business she had in the bathroom, mainly cleansing her face, then dragged her already half asleep ass over to bed.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized after bumping into a tall figure. Right before she collapsed onto her bed, she froze.

Right when she froze, he clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming or talking louder than necessary and brought her body to his to prevent her from flailing around.

"Miss me?" he breathed in her ear from behind.

Whatever sleepiness she was feeling was gone in that instant.

What the fu- Raditz? The hell was he doing here? Or was she just dreaming and the reality was that she had already passed out? She slowly turned her head to see if it really was him and sure enough, the bastard was smirking at her.

Oh how he enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Few weeks or not, he missed the feeling. Another thing he rather enjoyed was seeing that look of surprise on her face when he would sneak up on her.

She pushed his hands away and took a step back but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered, placing her hands on his chest and pressing lightly in an attempt to keep some kind of distance between the two. But that wasn't really working as he tilted his head down slightly so that their faces were so close to the point of touching.

"Katherine," he breathed huskily, his breath warm against her cheek as he began to nuzzle her hair then down to her neck. He smirked against her skin as she tilted her head back a bit, giving him more access to the delicate skin. He trailed his lips along her neck until he found that one spot on the juncture of her neck that would completely change everything between them.

He could smell it, alcohol. It wasn't so strong but the scent was there. Was she intoxicated or was she sober? He could smell it clearly on her which would mean that she had consumed some amount. In his time there, he had come to realize that Kat had an incredibly high tolerance of alcohol; the girl could drink. If she was not in her right mind, then that would make his current objective a lot easier. He was a demanding bastard, and when it came to her, it was crucial that things work out.

"R-Raditz," she breathed, as she tried to push away but for some reason her arms weren't exerting any force. She wasn't completely drunk as she had been at the bar, but for some reason she could feel her mind begin to cloud up. Just what was this feeling? She was beginning to lose all conscious control of her body. What could it be? Perhaps . . .

Lust. They had had enough of all of the damn pent up tension between them. It was nothing but lust, nothing more. It was obvious that they found the other attractive and all of the close contact had only added to the sexual tension that had been going on between them for months now.

Kat breathed in sharply at the feel of Raditz's lips on her neck. Fuck morals. Right and wrong were two unknown words to her at the moment. She had a feeling things between them were about to turn into a short fling between them, nothing more.

He trailed his lips against her jaw line until they were hovering right above hers.

"Katherine, give yourself to me, be mine," he breathed huskily, slowly running his hands along her sides.

All her hazy mind understood was 'Katherine' and 'mine'.

For that, all she could think of was, "Possessive bastard."

He chuckled darkly, "You know me so well," as he claimed her lips with his.

The kisses started off soft, passionately, playful, yet as time went on, had grown filled with hunger, desire and lust. Kat instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck for one, support herself, and two, to run her hands through his hair. It was obvious just how much he desired her, needed every sense of her to be his and no one else's. He surprised her when his hands went to her rear, groping as he pushed feverishly against her; letting her know just how much he craved her.

He slightly startled her when he hoisted her up so that she was more at level with him so she wouldn't have to lean so much up to him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues battled it out in an epic fight. A fiery feeling that was growing stronger by each second was brewing in each of their chest as their breathing had become ragged.

She was growing very excited as the moments passed and she could feel his excitement as well every time he ground his hips against hers, always eliciting a soft moan from her.

She pulled away from his lips and gazed into his obsidian eyes.

"You ass," she laughed softly.

He gave her the roguish smile as he brought her over to the bed to where they would continue their activities and to where he would claim and mark her as his in a night filled with passion, heat, and lots of ecstasy.

* * *

The next morning . . .

Piccolo and Gohan had begun training as soon as daybreak and had continued on for a few hours before Piccolo allowed Gohan to take a break so the boy could find himself some breakfast.

Piccolo was meditating as Gohan ate some fruit he had found when their attention was brought over to the man who had just touched down.

"So you've returned," Piccolo stated, not looking up at the Saiyan.

"Of course I have green man, now, are we going to prepare ourselves for the looming battle ahead of us or are we going to just sit around knowing there's work that should be done?" Raditz spoke with that evil look in his eye, definitely looking and feeling better than he had the previous day.

Whatever he had to get done, he got it done; that was for sure.

* * *

**Omake: Smells Like . . .**

Gohan was taking a quick break as Raditz sparred with Piccolo. He could easily see his uncle's fighting spirit restored as well as his resolve. However, when he first sparred with him, he noticed something . . . strange about him. Well, not really _noticed_ but rather _smelled_. He wasn't exactly sure what it was but he was fairly certain that he smelled something.

It was Gohan's turn to spar now and as he passed by his uncle, he made sure to take in a big whiff. It smelled . . . nice, but he didn't know what it was or what it smelled like.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raditz could see his nephew sniffing him. Such a weird little boy.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"H-huh? Oh no, thank you I'm fine," the boy quickly recovered.

"If you're fine then stop smelling me boy; you're freaking me out."

"Yes sir," he said. Gohan then looked up at his uncle and took one big whiff before scurrying over to Piccolo. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough for Raditz quickly grabbed him by the back of the collar and hoisted him up in the air. "Wah, I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you no more sniffing."

"But Uncle, your hair, it smells really nice."

"What!" he dropped Gohan, surprised by the boy's statement. His hair? Smelled nice? What the fu- that's when he got an idea as to why . . .

_After they finished their activities in bed, both Raditz and Kat were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Raditz being the nice person he is, suggested they take a shower together . . . it wasn't really a suggestion since he just carried her over without her ever really giving her response._

_The only feeling better than her body pressed against his was her naked body pressed against his . . . especially in the shower under the relaxing hot water._

"_So just what exactly are you doing?" he asked as he kept his hands at her waist while she applied that bubbly substance in his hair._

"_I'm shampooing your hair," she smiled up at him as her hands massaged his scalp while applying that 'shampoo'. "Your hair is so long and beautiful and the fact that you've been able to maintain it healthy without properly caring for it is beyond me."_

"_You seem to care more about my hair than me," he smirked._

"_With all honesty, why would I care about you to begin with?" she grinned._

"_You hurt that empty black hole where my heart is supposed to be," he mocked, as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers._

"_If only you had a heart," she laughed then kissed him . . ._

If only he knew the scent would last for a while . . . oh well, at least it was her scent . . . and her scent came with some pretty lust filled flashbacks so he wasn't really going to complain.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone recognize the song our drunken friends were 'singing'? x3**

**Also, don't drink and drive kiddies! xP**

**Let me know what you think! :D I love to hear your thoughts like always! I love you all for the continued support! I promise many smut filled chapters in the future :3 **

**'Til next the chapter, where we'll get to play with dolphins! ^_^**


	10. An Unforgettable Night

**A/N: Holy crappers! An update twice within a 15 day period? I think so! \('-'\)(/'-')/\(^.^)/**

**Actually this was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter but I completely forgot my reasoning as to why I didn't put it in. My reasoning was most likely retarded and not important at all if I forgot it already. Anyways I figured I would post this up now and sort of give you all a 'lil something something while you wait for the _official_ next chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

**WARNING!**

* * *

Their lips never parted as he laid her down on the bed. Kat had one arm wrapped around his neck while her other had entangled itself and played with that beautiful, long, dark hair of his. All the while Raditz's hands roamed and caressed her body as he gently sucked on her bottom lip before they both parted for air.

"Katherine, I want you," he breathed huskily as his lips went to her neck- kissing, nibbling, and sucking on the tender skin until he was satisfied with all of the small discoloring that now marred her skin.

His hands roamed her body until they finally settled at the hem of her night shirt that she had changed into literally not too long ago. He gently tugged and, with her assistance, pulled the article of clothing over her head and tossed it aside carelessly. He brought his face down onto her cleavage and let his mouth run along the curves of her breasts as he planted kisses along her collarbone; making sure that every part he kissed, he claimed. He then ran his tongue along the top where her skin met the fabric.

Kat decided to be nice and give him a helping hand so she seductively arched her back, placing her breasts right in his face, so she could unclasp her bra. Raditz wasted no time in ripping off the fabric that was separating him and her perfect, perky, mounds as he instantly brought his mouth down on her nipple- sucking, swallowing, and tongue swirling as his free hand massaged her other breast.

She inhaled deeply, letting off a soft groan from the wonderful feeling of having his tongue swirling around her chest. He then switched, making sure to give both sides equal attention as he grinned, allowing himself to do all the work. It didn't really matter to him. Tonight was all about her submitting to him, and him claiming her as his. He then made it his goal to leave as many love-bites as he could all around her body- on her breasts, neck, stomach, and arms- just so she could remember who exactly she was dealing with.

He came back up and let his brilliant tongue collide with her face. She then decided she wanted to have her own fun so with their lips still in contact, she wrapped her legs around his waist and with a bit more force, pushed his body up and flipped them both over so that she was now straddling his hips and positioned above him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head then tossed it aside revealing his deliciously defined body- his chiseled chest, abdomen, and arms all sculpted from the exercise of fighting battle after battle.

"Someone likes what they see," he smirked up at her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"What if I do?" she smirked down at him, feeling his hands move down and grope her rear.

She gasped in surprise when he ground his hips up against hers. Feeling their covered sex organs grinding up against each other only intensified the incredible throbbing in between her legs.

"You're so impatient," she said as she sat on his thighs, playing with the waistband of his pants.

"I'm merely showing you just how much I want you," he replied, eyes filled with lust.

"You tend to do that a lot," she said slyly, pulling down his pants, undergarments and all, to reveal an ever so present erection. Oh gosh was he big. Kat was almost intimidated by the large piece of manhood in front of her.

He was completely bare before her and watched as she looked him over. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed where her eyes had decided to linger.

"Now, now, my dear Katherine, wandering eyes, ne?" he said.

"The same can be said about you, Raditz," she replied as he grasped her chin and once again claimed her mouth.

He groaned when he felt her hand grasp his manhood and begin to pump ever so slowly.

"Katherine," he breathed, tilting his head back.

"Hmm?" she raised an eyebrow with a devilish smirk as she moved her hand back down to his member and gently ran her fingers from the base to the tip, causing him to gasp. He propped himself on his forearms as she began to pick up her pace and continued to work on his manhood. He let out a large moan that he could no longer hold in, his eyes shutting as he could feel himself about to come.

She smiled at the way Raditz was acting, my how she enjoyed being in control of him.

Kat could feel the slight contractions in his manhood, so she stopped and held it tightly at the base. "Not yet," she wiggled her finger in his face. His eyes narrowed in amusement. He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them back over so that he was once again on top. He looked her over and felt a small growl build up in his chest- she was still wearing her pants.

She rolled her eyes at him and removed her pants, throwing them aside to the growing heap of clothes on the floor. Now all that remained were her underwear. Those frail, little black panties kept them separated. Raditz went down on Kat and spread her legs, placing his finger on her panties. He began to kiss her inner thighs then outer, lining warmth along her lower body before he hooked his finger in her panties to pull them down and off of her. Her naval was so wet it made his so hot inside and below. He chose to get his little payback and so ran his tongue along her clit, making her bite her lip, trying to hold in her impending moan. He would enjoy this. He ran and flicked his tongue along it faster to achieve his prize of, "Oh, god Raditz!" And then he abruptly stopped.

"Not yet," he teased, wiggling a finger in her face.

"You ass," she propped herself up on her forearms, still breathless from her almost climax. He gave her the roguish grin as he moved his body upwards, his very hard and throbbing member skimming her entrance before he bent down and kissed Kat's lips lightly. His lips trailed down along her neck searching for that one spot along her juncture. He kissed and nibbled at it once he found it.

He slowly began to sheath himself inside of her warmth. He had to hold back a moan from just how hot and slick and tight she was. As he slowly pushed into her body, he watched her eyes roll back in her head and moan for him from the pleasure. Only when he was fully sheathed inside of her did he stop.

"Ready?" he murmured, almost purred as he nibbled at that one spot on her neck.

"Yeah," she breathed.

He slowly slid out and in one quick movement, thrust completely inside of her; biting into her neck as he did so, thus finally marking her as his. She was now his- the mating mark on her neck to prove it . . . if only she knew that fact as well.

Kat moaned loudly as a wave of intense pleasure hit her; she barely even felt him bite into her with those canines of his. He was so big and filled her up completely. Her fingers grasped his shoulders then traveled to his back as he began to pick up his pace and pound into her.

Skin to skin . . . bodies moving faster . . . cries of pleasure filling the air . . .thin layer of sweat covering both of their bodies as they hungrily thrust into one another.

She gripped the sheets as her hips bucked to Raditz's, allowing him to go in deeper. He could feel himself slowly losing control of himself; he was far too deep now to stop. That's when he wrapped an arm around her waist and switched their positions so that she was now riding him.

Raditz watched as she bounced on his cock, using his body however she pleased for the sake of her own pleasure. His thrusts met hers as he gripped her waist and felt her nails on his chest. Such a delightful sensation!

He tightly gripped her waist as he pound into her and ground his hips against her; feeling himself coming closer to the edge. He then flipped them back around to how they originally were and began to thrust into her with such speed. Her fingers grasped his shoulders as if holding on to dear life as both of them grew near their climaxes.

Kat shut her eyes, that feeling building up in her core. Her breathing intense as Raditz kissed her lips, holding her tight to him. "Don't even stop," she whispered against his lips. He didn't need to be told twice and he increased his speed, hitting just the right spot. With one final thrust, he could feel her walls tightening around his cock as the insane, mind-blowing pleasure of an orgasm began to hit; her own climax triggering his.

"Oh Raditz! Raditz yes!" she moaned, her hips bucking and back arching, pressing her body against his.

Raditz let out a large groan, "Ah, mine . . . Katherine."

And both released together, riding out one another's orgasms as Raditz released his seed deep inside of Kat before collapsing beside her on the bed. Both were breathing deeply as Raditz held Kat in his strong arms, cradling her.

That was amazing.

Raditz would admit that he'd had his fair share of women but none compared to his Katherine. Something just felt different . . . he liked it. This was probably one of those things he would never forget.

Never had she ever felt so whole the way she just did with Raditz. Could she be falling for this freak from outer space that just gave her possibly the best sex of her life?

As their breathing was evening out, Raditz took in how they were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. What better way to clean up, than a shower together? He startled her a bit when he sat up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved to stand up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"We're taking a shower," was all he said as he stood and carried her to the bathroom; closing the door behind him and setting her down once the water began pouring over them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as he rested his head atop hers and wrapped his arms around her smaller form. He pulled back slightly to get a good look at her with a hint of a smile on his face. She tilted her head up at him, having felt his eyes on her. Emerald orbs met onyx.

"What?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He didn't reply, just continued to gaze.

"What?" she laughed slightly as she playfully pushed him a bit.

Still no reply.

"Stop staring you ass," she smiled, trying to push his face away to look in another direction but to no avail.

He playfully swatted her hands away and rested his forehead against hers, still staring into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said huskily, his smile getting bigger when she blushed and looked away.

"Shut up," she murmured.

He moved his lips right next to her ear, "Especially when you smile at me."

"What-"

Her words were cut off as her lips quickly became occupied with his.

She had such a beautiful smile. Whenever they would be together, she usually had an expression of annoyance. Not that he was complaining because he would at times, if not all the time, purposely cause that annoyance. But just now, he had seen her smile up close . . . and it was actually directed at him.

"You should smile at me more often."

She couldn't help but smile against his lips as she ran her hands from his shoulders to his chest.

"We'll see," she said slyly, pulling back from him and actually began cleaning herself up and proceeded on with her shower.

Shortly after once they were both all showered, clean, and clothed in their night clothes, they slipped under the covers and just caught up with what was going on. In the shower, Raditz had given her a brief summary on his progress and how he was, still quite surprising to him, on good terms with his nephew despite everything that had happened and what he had done.

"And what of you? Surely by now you have reconciled with your parents," he asked, glancing down at her as her head lied on his shoulder and her hand on his strong chiseled chest while his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Well it's not like we were ever on bad terms, I've just never met them, but anyways, yeah it happened the day I came back as a matter of fact. It was quite unexpected to be honest but it happened nonetheless. We've been meeting up and catching up ever since although I don't really plan on moving out of here and in with them. Despite it all, I still need and would enjoy my own personal space to just have to myself."

"Then why not move out of here?" he questioned.

Kat laughed slightly, "Bulma won't let me. And to be honest what would that girl do without me, even though she's older than me as my parents are to her. But thinking about it, I do see myself moving out. I don't really see myself staying here for more than a year or so."

"Where would you move then?"

"I don't really know. Probably somewhere not so close to the main part of the city; most likely the outskirts. I really enjoyed how peaceful it was when we were on Mount Paozu so that's a possibility as well. Plus I think Goku lives on that very mountain as well so it wouldn't be so bad or as lonely."

"Either way it'd be your decision to make."

"Exactly. But that's all sometime from now so I'm not really going to worry about it."

"You just make sure your little self informs me of the details that way I can drop on by for a surprise visit," he smirked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll remember not to," she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Heh, I don't need your address to find you Katherine," he tilted his head next to hers.

"Oh that's right . . . crap," she murmured. "There should be some space immigration system that can deport your ass from this planet," she said trying to lazily push his head away.

"You can only wish, Katherine," he chuckled.

"Nehh, shut up," she murmured.

Was it crazy that he had chosen a human as his mate? Most likely, but it's not like there were anymore Saiyan females left. But even then, he would be with women and yet always refuse to mate. So why was it that he comes to Earth, finds a human of all races, and chooses to mate with her and make her his? Strange how things turn out, but it's not like he was bitching or complaining; his mate was a human, problem with that? He wouldn't lie; he'd be straight up blunt about things if he felt like it. Why _would_ he lie? He would say it as many times as he wanted and felt like it. She was truly stunning and beautiful; Saiyan, human, or whatever. So what that he mated with a human? He had no regrets . . . even if she didn't really quite know yet . . .

* * *

**Omake: Chi-Chi?**

"I just realized, Raditz. You have yet to meet Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah, Chi-Chi, your sister-in-law."

"Kakarrot's mate?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I like your tone of voice Katherine."

He glanced down at her and noticed that she was . . . trembling? No, laughing! Why was she laughing?

"Katherine? Why are you laughing? Answer me!" he kept nudging her.

"Oh boy, if you don't die in the upcoming battle then you will when you meet her. She will slaughter you with her own hands. Oh man, you should have seen her when we told her that Goku died and his own brother was the cause. She _flipped out _when she found that out. It got worse when we told her that you were still alive and we were just adding to it when I told her it was me who suggested we keep you alive."

"This woman . . . sounds frightening."

"She is. Worse than Bulma. I think even Goku and Gohan fear her. But hey let's look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"She's your family, not mine," Kat laughed. "I never said it was a bright side for you."

"Well aren't you so funny," he grumbled.

Wait- Katherine was now his mate . . . which meant that she too was technically related to- maybe he would get the last laugh after all when it came to his sister-in-law. . .

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of it! :D Your reviews really help me out! Also, feel free to check out the Tumblr blog! [ supatweak (dot) tumblr (dot) com ] for progress updates, sneak previews, and just some epic, random-ass shit lol. **


	11. The Prime Time of Your Life (Part I Kat)

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter ;3 I'm sure many of you were just waiting for it hehehe. Anyways, instead of giving you all a HUGE, MEGA chapter, I decided it would be best to split it up into parts as to not give you too much info in one take so you don't get confused. Things start picking up!**

**Ch. 11 - The Prime Time of Your Life [Part I: Kat]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

_Bright . . . so bright . . ._

Kat groaned and pulled the covers over her head as the sun's rays shined brightly through her window. She didn't want to get up but she knew she probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with the sun directly in her face. She groggily sat up and groaned from the soreness of her body. . . Arms, legs, thighs, chest, back . . . her whole body was sore. That's when she thought back and recalled the reason for her soreness . . . that would probably be a night she would never forget.

She glanced at the now empty spot beside her where had Raditz slept.

"Oh that's right," she sighed as she lied back down . . .

_It was quite early in the morning when Kat could feel herself being pulled from her peaceful slumber._

"_No, I'm sleepy," she murmured against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to wake up._

"_Katherine," he whispered in her ear and nudged her arm in an attempt to wake her up._

"_No," she groaned, hooking her leg around his waist._

"_Katherine," he tried nudging her a bit harder. _

"_Shhh," she breathed as she lazily tried to cover his mouth._

_He brushed aside her hands seeing as how she merely just placed them over his mouth without ever really putting the effort to actually keep him from speaking. "Katherine, I need to get up now. The time has come for me to go," he said as he tried to sit up only to be met with resistance by his mate._

"_No," she groaned, trying to push him back down but to no avail._

_He poked her side and was quite surprised that when he did so, she jerked away from him and practically leapt off the bed, dragging the blanket with her. They stared at one another with expressions of surprise until a smirk played at Raditz's lips._

"_You're ticklish."_

"_No I'm not," she replied quickly, gathering the blanket._

_His smirk only got bigger at noticing the small blush on her cheeks. So she __**was**__ ticklish . . . he would most certainly enjoy this newfound information. _

"_Anyways, I'm up now so might as well walk your ass out."_

_She merely threw on a robe on and walked alongside Raditz to the main entrance of the building. It was around five in the morning so it wasn't really much of a surprise to see Mr. Brief walking around with his morning coffee. Normally, she would have freaked out. What would he think if he saw Raditz there with her? But then again, he could probably care less why they were walking together. And because of that she could honestly give less of a damn right now. If anything happened then she'd deal with it later on._

"_Ah, good morning Kat," he greeted as they passed by him._

"_Good morning Mr. Brief."_

"_And good morning to you, Raditz was it?"_

_Raditz wasn't sure whether to reply or not. He thought that Kat would not have wanted them to be seen but it appeared as though she didn't care now. Especially considering she just gently nudged his side with her elbow and motioned for him to reply._

"_Oh, um, good morning," he said._

"_Ah the young couples," Mr. Brief chuckled to himself as he continued on his way._

"_Just a few more months, think you can get a lot done in that time?" she asked with a grin as they approached the entrance._

"_Of course it is. Just you watch, it shall be I who will emerge victorious."_

"_Have you forgotten about Goku? I'm sure he will have gotten stronger."_

"_Ha, Kakarrot? That soft fool would still be no match for me."_

"_I wouldn't be running my mouth if I were you," she said as she lightly trailed her finger over his lips._

"_We'll just have to see, now won't we?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_I guess so. Oh, before I forget, you wouldn't be interested in your old armor and scouter?"_

"_Well last I remember, my armor was damaged to the point of serving me no use, and I have no further need for the scouter."_

"_If your armor were to be repaired, would you be interested then?"_

"_I suppose, but how will you repair it? I doubt that-"_

"_Don't underestimate our 'little' human minds . . . and by 'our' I mean Bulma. She's been studying your armor and its uniqueness to create a model of her own. So to answer your question, we won't repair it, but rather make you a newer and stronger one."_

"_Well if that were to be the case, I suppose the armor would be of some aid."_

"_Great. It's not done yet but knowing Bulma, she'll have it done in no time. Just make sure to drop on by whenever you need it."_

"_Very well then."_

"_Oh and one more thing before you go," she said putting her finger up in front of his face, "No more surprise nightly visits."_

_He smirked._

"_Last night was more than enough."_

"_Then I'm certain you wouldn't mind more," he leaned down slightly as she pressed her body against his._

_They shared a chaste kiss before separating._

"_You'll be seeing a lot of me before the year is over," he flashed her that roguish smile then took off._

"_His ass better not show up," she grumbled as she dragged herself back to her room and into bed where she would wake up many hours later . . ._

"Ugh what time is it?" she groaned as she got up and checked the time. It was half an hour past noon. "Damn I passed out." She got dressed in her usual lazy, do-absolutely-nothing-today attire which consisted of her sweat pants and a simply black long sleeved shirt. She headed downstairs and wasn't really surprised to not find Bulma anywhere; hehehe, hangover most likely. Ehh, speaking of hangovers, she was beginning to feel thirsty as well. _And so we begin_, she thought.

"Good morning Katherine dear," Mrs. Brief greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Brief."

"I've got lunch all set up if you'd like to join us."

"Yes, thank you."

That's right, Kat's lunch was her breakfast. Damn, she really needed to work on waking up early let alone going to bed much earlier as well.

"Will Bulma be joining us?" Kat asked.

"She has yet to get up, do you mind checking up on her for me?"

"No not all."

"Thank you dear."

"No problem," Kat said as she headed upstairs to Bulma's room. She lightly knocked on the door and peered inside. The blinds were completely closed leaving the room quite dark. "Bulma," she whispered.

Groan.

"Are you hungover?"

Another groan.

"Oh ok, well you just sleep and make sure to make it to the toilet 'cause I won't be cleaning up after that if you miss," she whispered again, getting another groan in response from her friend.

She gently closed the door and headed back downstairs and simply told Mrs. Brief that Bulma had a long night and was still very tired.

"That poor girl is always working herself too much," Mrs. Brief commented as they ate lunch.

_Yeah, that's it . . ._ Kat thought slyly.

"Say Katherine dear, what happened to your neck?"

"My neck?" she repeated slowly, feeling her neck.

"Yeah, right there, no not there, there."

Kat was now rubbing the juncture of her neck and sure enough she felt some tenderness.

_The fuck . . ._

"You didn't get in a fight now did you dear?"

"N-no, I haven't. I probably got it from when the shampoo fell from the shower caddie," she said slowly, not believing how believable that lie actually sounded, especially coming from her; something like that would totally happen to her retarded ass. She quickly finished eating then excused herself so she could go and see this bruise for herself. She headed straight for the bathroom in her bedroom and took a look in the mirror.

Sure enough, there was a small bruise-like discoloring on the juncture of her neck. But how did she get such a thing- wait! She thought back to last night . . . oho that was one hell of a night . . . no, back to the topic at hand! She thought back to last night and realized that Raditz had actually bitten her!

"That son of a bitch!" she said in a low voice. "This better not be some stupid game of his," she grumbled.

Now this was something she couldn't risk Bulma seeing so she changed out of her long sleeved shirt and into a tank top then donned on a hoodie. She figured it'd be easier to cover it up with a hoodie than having to continuously pull up her long sleeved shirt.

"Shit better wear off in a few days."

Ah, if only she knew the truth behind it . . .

The rest of the day seemed relatively . . . slow . . . especially seeing how both girls were recovering from their night of drinking. Although Kat's hangover wasn't as bad as Bulma's, she was still having her own kind of inconveniences. For one, she was thirsty as hell! And as a result to that, she constantly needed to tinkle. Also, she was very tired- not only because of her hangover, but also because of the events which occurred the previous night. Because of such circumstances, she just decided the hell with it; she would sleep and pee the day away.

And that's pretty much what her day consisted of; lying in bed eating her Twinkies while watching the TV, drinking her water, passing out, getting up to go pee, then passing out again. It was just a back and forth thing. She hardly left her room at all; the only time she ever left was for dinner. Even afterwards she went straight back to her room where she would stay for the rest of the evening and eventually pass out for the night.

* * *

A few weeks, about a month, later . . .

"So what exactly am I supposed to do with all of this?" Kat wondered aloud, sitting on an office chair in one of Bulma's labs while staring at the chest that she had unearthed with Raditz which contained quite money's worth of riches.

"What do you want to do with it?" Bulma questioned, she too looking over the contents of the chest.

"To be quite honest and blunt, I want money; I _need_ money. But the thing is, I know I can't just show up to a pawn shop or whatever and say I'd like to sell this. I'm pretty sure that the fact that these items were stolen in the past is solid. It'd be very suspicious if these items began reappearing after so many years. And moreover, if the items were to begin reappearing after being traded or sold to, they would immediately go after the one who traded it in or sold it."

"And that would be you."

"Exactly. No offense, but I don't want to risk the possibility of people regaining their memories about me. Hell, I'm still a bit surprised as to how my parents remembered me. I thought that wish wiped everyone's memory of me."

"Hmm, what exactly was the wish . . ." Bulma thought aloud trying to recall the wish they had made to the dragon years ago, "Oh! The wish was that everyone's memory of you _ever being a criminal_ be wiped."

"So, does that mean that if people knew me before all of that crazy stuff, they'd remember who I am now?"

"That's what I'm guessing. Your mother even said that after you ran away from the orphanage, her memory of you or any news of you is sketchy, even to the point of being blank."

"Hmm, so it's just blank? Everyone's?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow."

"Those wishes sure are some powerful stuff."

"They sure are. So does this mean that my old buds might still remember me?" Kat questioned.

"Well, from what we can infer, if they knew you before you began your life of crime then most likely."

"Ah, I see."

"Say Kat, if you don't mind me asking, but, for what exactly do you need money?"

"Well for one, I want to help out my parents as much as I can, you know? I don't want them to have to worry about things such as money; I want them to live comfortably. And secondly . . . well you see," Kat fidgeted slightly, contemplating whether or not to tell Bulma of her plans. "Well, I, um, I'm kinda planning on moving out."

~Silence~

"Um, Bulma?"

" . . . . . I'm sorry, it sounded as if you just said you're planning to move out," Bulma laughed slightly.

Kat rubbed the back of her neck, "Um, you didn't hear wrong."

"What? Kat! Why?"

"Well not right away but like in a few months to a year or so."

"But why?"

"This has nothing to do with you, it's just that, well I'm twenty- two-er um one."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, twenty-two? She could've sworn Kat was twenty one.

"I'm twenty-one," Kat caught herself.

Bulma just let it go figuring it was a simple mistake.

"And you're twenty-ei-"

"Don't say it!" Bulma cut her off.

"What? Twenty-eight?"

"Don't!"

"Why not?" Kat asked 'innocently'. "You look great for your age."

"I don't care, just don't say it," Bulma huffed.

"Alright," Kat chuckled.

_Twenty-eight._

"Don't even think it either!"

'_Twenty-eight.'_

"Kat!"

"Alright alright," Kat laughed with her hands up in defense. "No but seriously, we're in our prime and yet here we are doing nothing. Hey don't give me that look, sure I'm still young but hey, knowing my habits, I'll be lucky as hell if I live past my thirties. This is the prime time of our lives and we should live it to our fullest. Now I'm not saying we should go out binge drinking every night; that would be very bad to our kidneys and liver. I just feel as though we should be going out more whether it is in the day or night, just to enjoy ourselves more and have fun. Make memories, ya know?"

"Yeah I understand, but you moving out?"

"I just feel as though I need to start being independent again and not relying on so many people. I've relied on peopled for so long now that it's time I started doing things on my own . . . again . . . because you kinda forced me to move here in the first place," Kat laughed slightly.

"Sorry about that," Bulma grinned.

"No don't be, I love living here and I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"You know I'll miss you."

"Nehh don't be talking like that sis, all that is still quite a time from now. Let's just enjoy the now."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Speaking of the now, I've gotta get going. I promised my mom I'd meet her for lunch at 'something's [Mimi's] Café'. I can't remember the name but the food is bomb. I'll see you later."

"See ya," Bulma waved as Kat left the lab. She smiled to herself knowing that Kat was reconnecting with her parents. She then gazed at the chest in front of her and began to think. Knowing her friend, Bulma was almost positive that Kat was more worried about her parents financially than she was of herself. Kat wanted her parents to live worry-free and comfortably, well Bulma wanted the same for Kat. She continued to gaze at the chest when an idea suddenly struck her.

Holding onto the arms of the swivel chair, she rolled herself over to her large computer and began typing away in search of some info. She abruptly stopped and recalled Kat slipping up and saying she was twenty-two.

"Well, better to verify than leave as be," she said to herself as she began typing away once again. It wasn't until a few minutes that she made quite a 'startling' discovery, well at least to her that is, when she opened Kat's file.

"Kat you little biotch," Bulma murmured as she reached for the phone.

* * *

"Happy birthday Katherine," Maya said upon arrival, giving her daughter a hug.

"Thanks," Kat said, returning the embrace. "To be honest, I didn't think you would remember; hell, I didn't even remember until you called a few days ago," she laughed slightly as she sat across her mother at the dining booth.

"I would never forget the day that the most important thing to me was born and now that you are here with me once again, this day has an all new, more special, meaning to me. The fact that you are here, alive and well, on your twenty-second birthday, what more thankful can I possibly be?"

Kat was speechless. She normally never looked forward to her birthday because it was always a constant reminder of her past. Why celebrate a day that commemorates the years that you have been alive, when you don't even know those who gave you life in the first place? She hated it. Whenever her birthday came around, it was always a constant reminder of just who she was; an orphan out in the streets living the life of a criminal. It was also around this time in which she would feel bitterness, anger, frustration . . .

Back then, her birthday was a constant reminder that she was . . . alone.

But now, things were different.

"I'm very thankful too," she smiled as her mother gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

They soon ordered their meals and Maya was quite surprised at how much Kat had ordered.

"Hungry?" Maya commented with a smile.

"Yeah," Kat answered sheepishly. "I always eat a lot but usually never this much, but I can't help it, I feel as though I haven't eaten for days. Ehhh, I'm probably PMS-ing or something."

"Does this happen regularly?"

"Oho yeah," she laughed. '_Although I've never been __**this**__ hungry_', she thought.

"Ah well, no matter, let's enjoy this delicious meal," Maya said as their orders were brought to them.

Heh, amen to that.

Many dishes later, Kat had finally eaten her fill.

"That was delicious," Kat sighed.

"It sure was," Maya nodded. "Today sure is such a beautiful day," she commented, glancing over at the window.

"It's hot too," Kat added, taking in the fact that she was in her shorts.

"Such a beautiful day to not to nothing."

"I agree, we should-" Kat was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the contact and it read Capsule Corp. She wasn't sure if it was an emergency in that Bulma couldn't get to her own cell, or if the girl was just too lazy to reach her own cell. Either way, she figured she should answer. "I'm sorry, it's Bulma. I'm not sure what she might need, I'll be back in a sec," she said as she stepped outside.

Maya laughed slightly, "Ah those friends."

Back outside . . . "Hello?"

"You biotch!"

"Love you too Bulma."

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?"

"Umm, I barely remembered it like a couple of days ago to be honest."

"Kat!"

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "But no seriously, I don't really make a big deal about it which is why I figured it would be no point in me telling you."

"But still," Bulma huffed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We should totally do something today. It's a beautiful day today."

"My mom and I were just talking about the same thing," Kat chuckled.

"I know! Let's _all_ go to the zoo!"

"The zoo?"

"Well at first I was all for an amusement park but I don't want to get third-degree burns on my back, ass, and thighs just from sitting on the rides."

"True, alright let's go. I'll ask my mom if she'd like to join."

"And your dad?"

"He's working right now."

"Ah, I see. Well anyways, meet you there in an hour or so?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright! 'Til then girly."

"Okie dokie then."

Kat came back inside and told her mom about going to the zoo. She agreed saying it would be nice to just be out and see all of the animals and shows while all the while enjoying the lovely weather.

It wasn't long before they set off towards West City Zoo. They met up with Bulma at the parking lot then they headed in. It'd been a while since Kat had last visited the zoo. She had nearly forgotten just how big it actually was. They all decided that they would explore the entirety of the zoo seeing as how they pretty much had the whole day ahead of them.

And so their day progressed, exhibit after exhibit, show after show, until they finally reached the lst exhibit of the day, the marine exhibit.

Kat was ordering some munchies at a concessions stand when Bulma called her over.

"More food? Dang Kat, that's like your sixth corndog and third refill on that popcorn tub," Bulma joked.

"Hey hey hey, all this walking wears a person down. Anyways, what were you calling me about?"

"Look over there! It's the dolphin tank! I love dolphins, c'mon let's go."

"Alright alright."

As they approached the tank, they could see the dolphins playing among themselves as well as with a few balls. Kat approached the viewing glass as Bulma and Maya read over a sign next to the tank. The dolphins were pretty cute as they played among themselves and had fun . . . that is, until half of them stopped and slowly swam towards Kat from their end. That kinda freaked her out the way they just stopped then looked at her then swam towards her.

They were looking at her . . . and it was bugging the crap out of her. Damn dolphins probably just wanted her food. Psh, weirdos. She then heard something that REALLY caught her attention.

"Mommy look at the dolphins," she heard a little kid say. "Why are so many dolphins next to that lady?"

"Yes sweetie, look at the dolphins. Those dolphins next to the lady are most likely females and that lady must be pregnant. Dolphins can use their echolocation to see the baby like an ultrasound."

"Whoa that is so cool mommy!"

PREGNANT?

Kat took a step back then quickly rejoined her mother and Bulma.

"Did you see the dolphins?" Maya asked.

"Uh yeah, they're pretty cute," she said, feeling her heart begin to race for some reason.

She asked what it was they were looking at to which Bulma replied it was a poster advertising the dolphin show that would begin within the next twenty minutes. They decided it would be best if they began to head towards the theater so they could get themselves some nice spots. As luck might have it, they were able to get front row. As the people were beginning to fill the theater up, the dolphins were freely swimming around the tank in the interim that the show started. Kat didn't know why but she was beginning to feel paranoid. It wasn't until the dolphins stopped across from her, did her paranoia increase.

Damn dolphins. She slid one seat over; and they followed. She scooted back; and they followed her again. It wasn't long before one of the trainers, a rather cute one, jumped into the water to try and regain the attention of the dolphins.

"I think your dolphins want my food," she commented to the guy as he leaned over on the tank.

He smiled at her, "Ma'am, if I may ask, you wouldn't happen to be pregnant?"

"What? Me? Pregnant? No. Only pregnant people are pregnant."

The man chuckled, "Well according to these dolphins here, you've got a little bundle of joy developing in your tummy. Congratulations." He flashed Kat a smile before swimming back with the dolphins.

"Kat?" Both Maya and Bulma began, "You're pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: And so we end here. Not much Raditz in this chapter/part, I know. But there will be oh so much of him in the next chapter/part!**

**Let me know what you think! Your thoughts really help me out and I love hearing from you all! Thanks for the continued support and feel free to check out the Tumblr blog! Also, hope you can all drop on by my profile page and answer the poll pertaining to this chapter, *cough* babies *cough*, as well as check out _Apia _by MissieMidget1204****!**

**:D 'Til next time lovelies!**


	12. The Prime Time of Your Life Part II Radi

**A/N: Alrighty here is the second part of what was to be Ch.11**

**Ch.11 [12] - The Prime Time of Your Life [Part II: Raditz]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

"Kat, are you . . . are you really pregnant?"

HO-LY SHIT.

"I- I . . ." Kat was completely speechless. She herself couldn't get her mind around what she was just told. "I, uh, let's talk about this somewhere else," she said in a low voice as she stood up and made her way out of the theater with Maya and Bulma close behind. They sat down at a nearby table, Bulma and Maya both facing Kat.

"Kat."

"I-I don't know," she replied.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Maya said.

'_I didn't either . . .'_

"Yeah Kat, I've never seen you with a guy," Bulma said slyly but with a hint of seriousness.

"I could have sworn you have Bulma. After all, you kinda know him," Kat replied dryly.

Know him? Kat never brought home any guys nor did she sleep around for that matter, so who? The only guy that they had been around for quite a while was Raditz . . . Waaaiiiit a minute!

"Oh my god! . . . I um saw a spider right next to my foot, ehe sorry," Bulma tried her best to cover her surprise at the realization.

"You ok there Bulma?" Kat questioned slyly.

"I think I will be," Bulma replied.

"Well either way, I want to take a pregnancy test just to be one hundred percent sure."

"That would probably be the best thing to do," Bulma nodded.

The sky was beginning to change colors. They had been at the zoo for most of the day and decided it about that time to leave. As Kat was driving her mother back home, she asked if Maya would not mention a thing to her father, seeing as how she wanted to be one hundred percent sure. Kat wanted to be able to tell her father herself with solid verification to back it up. Maya said she understood and would not mention a word. When they arrived, Kat decided to stay for about a half an hour since she hadn't seen her father all day and how Seto wanted to say happy birthday as well to his birthday girl.

Once Kat left, she practically sped towards the nearest pharmacy then back towards Capsule Corp.

Bulma figured Kat was home when she heard Kat's bedroom door followed by her bathroom door slam shut. She could not even imagine what thoughts could be running around her head.

"Kat?" Bulma questioned as she gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Do you need anything?"

It was completely quite on the other side of the door.

" . . . Bulma, could you bring me a calendar?" Kat asked from inside the bathroom.

"Sure thing, just give me a sec."

Once Bulma returned with the calendar, the bathroom door peered open just enough for Bulma to hand Kat the calendar. Once again it was completely quiet as Bulma sat on the edge of Kat's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Suddenly . . .

"Damn it!"

The sound of the calendar being thrown at the door startled Bulma. She heard the water run for a few seconds before the door unlocked and opened.

"Bulma," Kat began with a solemn expression as she stood at the doorway and ran a hand through her hair.

Bulma immediately stood up once the door opened and approached her friend.

"I-I think I really am pregnant," she smiled weakly as she tried to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Kat," Bulma embraced her friend in an assuring hug.

* * *

Out in the wasteland . . .

Raditz was lying down on a soft patch of grass, trying to sleep, when something dared wake him. He sat up and glanced over to his side at his nephew. The boy was asleep but he was mumbling and constantly tossing and turning.

_He must be having a nightmare,_ Raditz thought.

"N-no! Daddy wait!" Gohan called out and he continued to toss and turn. "Please! Daddy!"

Raditz sighed and decided it would be best if he were to wake the boy. He really didn't want to listen to all of that crying; he'd heard more than enough crying from his nephew the day he arrived on Earth. He grabbed Gohan's shoulders and tried to shake him awake.

"NO!" Gohan exclaimed as his eyes snapped open. He glanced at Raditz then over Raditz's shoulder to where the boy's eyes widened.

"Gohan? Gohan!" Raditz tried but to no avail. Just what was the boy staring at-?

HOLY CRAP!

His eyes widened at what he saw . . . it was a full moon! He quickly glanced back at Gohan and the boy still had his eyes glued to the moon. Good thing he didn't have his tail- wait what was that right next to him? Holy shit it was a tail! Why did he have his tail? Piccolo had specifically told him that the first thing he did before commencing the training was remove Gohan's tail so he wouldn't have to deal with a 'Goku episode'. If that was the case then, why and how did Gohan have his tail? No matter what the reason, Raditz had to do something! But it was too late; the boy had been exposed to more than enough Blutz Waves.

Gohan was beginning to transform as fur began covering his body and he began to increase in size.

"No! Gohan! Damn it!" Raditz exclaimed as he flew up and tried to think of a plan.

"What the hell is going on?" Piccolo exclaimed as he appeared next to Raditz.

"You tell me green man," Raditz began as he crossed his arm across his chest, "I thought you said you got rid of the boy's tail."

"I-I did! It was the first thing I did before I left him on his own!" Piccolo exclaimed. "YOU tell ME what's going on! You're the Saiyan! How did his tail grow back?"

"How would I know- wait, Katherine once told me that Kakarrot has had his tail removed on more than one occasion, so is it possible that the boy can re-grow his tail as well?" Raditz pondered.

"I don't know much about you Saiyans or your tails but that seems like the only thing we can go by right now. Any ideas on how to stop him?" Piccolo questioned as they looked on at Gohan's rampage.

"Remove his tail. Distract him will ya," Raditz said then flew down.

"Wait, how- Damn it! Give me the dirty work," he said in a low voice as he looked on at Gohan's destruction. "Damn it Gohan! If you destroy everything, what will be left for me?" Piccolo exclaimed as he flew down to try and get Gohan's attention.

It would be pretty challenging for Raditz to get a clean shot of Gohan's tail since he was flailing around and it was pretty hard to get in close without being hit.

"Hurry the hell up!" Piccolo exclaimed, dodging and destroying many boulders Gohan was throwing his way.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do-" he was cut off when his body met with a giant, brown, furry, tail, sending him flying into some hills. "Damn it," Raditz growled; It all happened so suddenly he had to take in what just happened. Only when he spotted Piccolo crashing down to the Earth did everything register in his mind. Damn, for being a half-breed Saiyan Oozaru, Gohan was mighty quick and powerful. Now if only he could control it-

"Damn it!" he called out as he was viciously kicked into a nearby mountain side. He grunted as some rocks fell onto him. _'Heh, this must be payback for what I did to you and your father,'_ he thought amusedly.

Damn those attacks sure did get him by surprise; sure did knock the wind right out of him. He'd been through worse though. Hell, he served under Frieza; that itself was hell. Bastards always calling him weak, always underestimating his strength, always putting him at the bottom! He wasn't a weakling! He would prove his strength and power! And he would rise to the top where he belonged! Even if it meant killing a few people, namely his fellow comrades, along the way! He was a Saiyan warrior; a mighty and proud race of fighters! He'd be damned if he let a mere out of control half-breed be the one to put him down!

The moonlight seemed to have disappeared as a large shadow suddenly loomed above him.

"GOHAN NO!" Piccolo called out as Gohan slammed his foot down; intent on stomping the life out of Raditz. Piccolo's eyes widened when Gohan's primate foot was halted by none other than Raditz.

Raditz was using his sheer strength to stop Gohan's foot from crushing him. "Don't think you can kill me so easily!" he exclaimed feeling a burst of power flow through him as he pushed Gohan's foot back, causing The Great Ape to stagger slightly as he tried to regain his balance. Raditz quickly followed it up with a powerful ki blast to the chest which successfully knocked the Oozaru down.

"You alright?" Piccolo called out to Raditz whom of which was slightly hunched over trying to catch his breath from using such a powerful and energy consuming attack.

"I've had better days green man, had better days."

"Good to know you won't be dying anytime soon," Piccolo muttered sarcastically. He then noticed something behind the Saiyan that really made him tighten his fists. It was . . . it was . . . IT WAS HIS TAIL! Bu-but how? It was removed! Damn these damn Saiyans and their damn tails!

Raditz felt different . . . different in a strange yet powerful way. Almost like when he had his- he quickly glanced back and could help the dark smile that crept its way onto his face. His wasted no time staring up at the moon as Gohan was beginning to get up again; this time, even more pissed off as he pounded on his chest and let out a roar.

Piccolo watched on as Raditz began to drastically increase in size and transform into an Oozaru. Great, now he had two giant monkeys to deal with.

Raditz couldn't remember the last time he had felt such power course through him! He loved it! He missed it! Such a great and overwhelming feeling! He pounded his chest and let out a loud and primitive roar. He blasted a nearby mountain and couldn't help but laugh. Oh yes how he missed this formed, he thought as he stared then closed his fist. He let out another roar as he pounded his fists on his chest.

He didn't miss Gohan as the 'kid' charged at him. He easily took down the demi Saiyan and noticed Piccolo down below.

"Just what are you gawking at green man?" he questioned in a very deep voice followed by a dark laugh.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Piccolo called out.

"What does it look like? I'm detaining the boy."

"More like toying with him," Piccolo muttered.

Gohan tried repeatedly times to attack Raditz but he was thrown aside every time; each and every time more uncontrollable rage building up inside of him. It finally came to Raditz and Gohan being face to face in a struggle of sheer strength.

_If only I succeeded in angering Kakarrot this much when I first arrived on this planet,_ Raditz thought. _Heh, kid DID have a grudge against me after all. I knew he had forgiven me all too easy. _All of this proved that Gohan had a secret power locked within as well as an immense uncontrollable rage.

Piccolo watched on in contempt. Damn, they had been throwing each other around as if it was nothing, yet every time they collided with the Earth it would create mini tremors. He had to do something before the Oozarus ended up destroying everything. Damn it all he couldn't get a clean shot of either of their tails because they were constantly moving around. Well if that was the case, then he'd have to go for the second cause of all of this; the moon.

"HUAA!" He fired a powerful energy beam at the moon successfully destroying it and turning it into nothing more than space dust. "That should do it," he breathed out.

Raditz had knocked Gohan down once again and was waiting for the 'boy' to come at him with even more rage when all of a sudden he felt his power drop dramatically. He looked up and was shocked to find the moon nowhere in sight. How does something at huge just disappear- wait; the green man. He must have done something! He must be the one responsible for such!

"Damn it," Raditz growled in a low voice as he and Gohan began to transform back. He staggered slightly then dropped to one knee, feeling the aftereffects of having transformed. He glanced to his side and saw Gohan lying down unconscious and naked; typical, if the boy can't control his transformation then of course he's going to be completely depleted of energy.

He reached over and firmly grabbed a hold of his nephew's tail. "And now to take care of this," he said as he pulled it right off with a single tug then tossed it to the side and burned it with a ki blast.

The boy didn't even move; not even a single flinch.

Raditz stood up and securely wrapped his tail around his waist.

"Well it looks like you took care of things," Piccolo said as he landed down next to the unconscious Gohan. Even though Raditz's hair was long enough to cover his entire backside, Piccolo still had his back to him as did Raditz.

"Oh course I did green man," Raditz said as he glanced back at Piccolo. Damn it, his clothes had been shredded when he transformed. He really didn't have in mind walking around naked with the green man and Gohan around. Well, he supposed he could pay his _beloved_ mate a visit. Surely she wouldn't mind . . .

"_No more surprise visits," Kat said right before he left the morning after their wonderful night of lovemaking._

. . . Yeah, surely she wouldn't mind. Heh, speaking of visits, he had in mind paying her one so he could check up on that mark he left on her neck and most likely tell her that she was now his; ah yes, that sure ought to lead to an amusing argument. Hell, he showing up naked would most likely lead to quite an interesting quarrel that itself. It'd be worth it though- seeing her reaction and the way he knew she just couldn't resist; well it's not like he could resist much either especially when she would be quite exposed let alone half-naked- fully naked and it would take every fiber in his being to resist claiming her over and over again.

She would most likely freak out once she saw his tail. If he recalled correctly, she was the one who seduced and later injected him which led to his tail being removed. Showing up would be a blatant middle finger and slap to the face; all of their efforts put in, completely lost. Seems like he had the last laugh once again but like he once said, not everyone can have it.

"What'd you do with his tail?" Piccolo questioned.

"I destroyed it," Raditz answered as he looked up at the moonless night sky.

"I see." He cast Gohan a quick look over before scowling- the boy was named, and Piccolo had no intention of having to look at that nor the Saiyan behind him for that matter. "Here," he said as he shot a beam like energy towards Gohan then Raditz.

"Wha- what the-?" Raditz began, realizing he was now dressed. "Thanks green man," he said slowly.

"Don't mention it, seriously, don't mention it. It's either that or having to look at you naked . . . yeah I'd rather not," Piccolo said as he scooped Gohan up by the waist then took off back to the site where he would drop the boy off and let him come to on his own.

Raditz crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the moonless, starry night. When the moon was up, it wasn't so high up in the sky which meant that it wasn't so late yet. With that being said, it also meant there was a very high chance that his Katherine was still up and awake . . . maybe not up but awake yes. What better night to pay her a visit? Surely she would be _ab-so-lute-ly ec-static_ to see him, he thought as he took off towards West City.

* * *

"Bulma, is it just me or did it get really dark?" Kat questioned, looking out through the window of the large living room. "Whoa what the hell! The moon is gone!"

"What?"

"Yeah, look," Kat pointed up at the sky.

"You're right, what could have happened? Something like the moon doesn't just disappear like that."

"I don't know, but that's some crazy ass stuff right there. Anyways, what were we on?"

"You, pregnant."

"Oh yeah."

"I still can't believe it. I mean, how did this happen?"

"Do you _really_ want to know _how_ it happened?" Kat began slyly. "Because I'm pretty sure that you know how such things happen. I mean you are a scientist and all-"

"I know _how_ it happened! I just- how?"

"I don't know," Kat sighed, "It just did. If you think about it, I have been around him since day one and it's been how long now?"

"Do you have any feeling for him?"

Feelings? Hmm, did she have any feeling for him? He always bugged her, always constantly annoyed her, and couldn't keep his damn hands to himself. Yet there were times when he would actually be nice- er ell as nice he could be- and would sometimes actually make her smile. "I-I don't know, to be honest. I can't answer a question I'm not so sure about myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Well that's all you and I'll be here to support you no matter what. And besides, I think you might actually have a little feeling brewing for the Saiyan," Bulma said slyly.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, like a month and a half ago when you returned from Mount Paozu, you seemed pretty down when Raditz left. Then like a couple weeks after that, you are like beaming, glowing, back to your usual self; which then leads me to believe that Raditz has been here on numerous occasions."

"Um . . ."

"It's alright though. This is all you and I know you know what you are doing. Like I said, that's you and I'll be happy for you and support you no matter what."

Sure she might not be so happy or much approving with it herself but she knew Kat was an intelligent individual that could more than likely handle her own.

"Thanks Bulma, that really means a lot to me. Hey I don't know about you but I'm gonna go to bed now, it's been a pretty long day."

"Oh yes of course, goodnight Kat."

"Goodnight Bulma."

When Kat made it back to her room, she was quite surprised to find her window sliding open. The fuck? She stood at the door and was even more surprised to see Raditz . . . well, no, she wasn't surprised, who else would have the audacity to try and break into Capsule Corp?

"Well lookie what we have here," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't act as though you didn't miss me Katherine," he replied with a smug smile.

"Who said I was acting," she said as she placed her hands on his chest when his hands went to her waist and pulled her to him. That's when Kat noticed something weird when their bodies were pressed against one another. She glanced down and noticed some weird belt- like accessory wrapped around his waist. Well wasn't that weird- it looked exactly like his tail-

. . . .

"Holy crap!" she stepped back. "T-that's your tail! W-what the hell? We removed it! I was there! How?"

"Oh would you look at that, it IS my tail. Beats me how exactly it grew back," he said, unwrapping his tail from where it was around his waist, and was just swaying it gently back and forth behind him.

"Wait! Tonight was a full moon! And your tail is back- Are you the one responsible for why it's gone?"

"Oh it's gone alright. And no, it wasn't me; it was the green man. He completely obliterated it into nothing but space dust."

"What?"

"Rude I know. Now I won't be able to transform again. But enough about that, let's get onto you and me," he said huskily as he pulled her back to him.

"Is that all you came here for?" she smiled.

"I did have some things I needed to check up on," he murmured against the soft skin of her neck. Perfect. The mark had successfully faded away so she was now completely his.

"What could you possibly have over here that you needed to check up on?"

"Do you really want to know?" he breathed huskily with a smirk.

"I'm curious."

"Very well then, one of the reasons I came here for was to check up on the pretty little mark I left on your neck."

"Where you bit me? Ass."

"I didn't necessarily bite you."

"Then what exactly did you do?"

"I marked you."

" . . . What? Mark?"

"Yes, mark," he began as he inched his face closer to hers. "As in, you are now my mate. Where you go, I go and vice versa."

Kat's eyes widened.

". . . like marriage? . . ."

"I don't know what this marriage is but if it's a form of union then yes, I suppose it's the equivalent of what you humans call marriage."

". . . What the hell is your problem!" she punched him in the jaw.

"My problem is you," he stated bluntly. "I don't want anyone else on this planet or, anyone anywhere in the universe for that matter, claiming you as their own."

"What the hell! I'm not some damn object that can be picked up and claimed by whomever! And besides, you see this," she said flashing her left ring finger at him. "This ring-less finger means I'm NOT bound to anyone and that I can do whatever I want."

The finger . . . the finger . . . he knew she once told him something about human culture . . . what was it . . . ah yes! The ring and the ring finger. When one wears a ring on that finger, it represents that that person is bound to another.

"Anyone else gets near you and I'll kill them, simple as that. I can and I will. You should have known from the moment we first met that you would have been mine at one point or another."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you know I always anticipate the arrival of aliens from outer space. Seriously, your hands have been on my ass since day o- Raditz get your hands off of my ass!" she swatted his hands away. "Gosh no wonder I'm pregnant."

Her hands immediately went to cover her mouth. She didn't mean to say it; it just came out with everything else that was being said.

Raditz froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Katherine was pregnant?

"Katherine, what did you ju-"

"Nothing! I said nothing! I'm just really tired and I should be getting to bed and you should be moving along as well if you have no more business here so I guess we'll see each other in a few months or so," Kat said as she tried to go to the bathroom but he stopped her from leaving.

He had a serious expression; not a smug expression nor that of an ass. He was completely serious. "Katherine, are you really pregnant?"

He was just staring holes into her, trying to get her to tell the truth. She knew deep down that she couldn't lie. What good would lying do exactly? Nothing, that's what; It would only make things worse and that's not what she wanted.

She sighed then looked up at him and gently place a hand on his cheek to which he placed his own hand over. "Yes, Raditz, I'm pregnant."

That was something he definetly never had planned for to happen. To be completely honest, kids bugged the crap out of him. They just annoyed him to no end. Perhaps if he did care some for kids then he probably would have never kidnapped his nephew the first day nor knocked him unconscious when Gohan critically injured him and almost destroyed his armor.

But now, to think that he himself would now be a father, well he couldn't quite wrap his mind around that yet.

"How did this happen?"

SLAP!

"Are you kidding me? Really? YOU of all people is going to ask me how this happened?"

With his head still whipped to the side from her slap, he couldn't help but smirk at the remembrance of the glorious night. He chuckled at her flushed cheeks and slightly ragged breathing as he took her hands in his.

"It's not that, it's just, what? I just, can't really wrap my mind around this yet." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You can't wrap your mind around this? Fool, I just found out today; like not even a few hours ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, damn dolphins," she muttered.

"What do dolphins have to do with this?"

"Well today Bulma, my mother, and I went to the zoo here in the city. The zoo is quite big and has various exhibits and usually there are shows involving the animals pertaining to the exhibit. Well by the end of the day we had finally made it to the marine exhibit and there was this large clear tank that had a bunch of dolphins playing around. As I was looking at them, a few just stopped playing and swam towards me and were staring at my belly. At first I thought they just wanted the popcorn I was holding but then I overheard this lady comment on how I must be pregnant because the dolphins can use their echolocation to look at the baby like an ultrasound and that they were most likely coming to me because they could see the baby. That freaked the shit out of me. I was seriously so paranoid from that point on because right after we went to this dolphin show and got front row seats. But guess what?"

"Same dolphins."

"Same fucking dolphins stop in front of me and by then I'm seriously freaking out. The trainer guy swims over because the dolphins are too distracted over here with me and so he then asks me if I was pregnant to which I said no. Then he told me that according to the dolphins I was, and so he congratulated me, swam back with them to start the show, and we left before it even started."

"Guess you shouldn't have gone to the zoo."

"I actually enjoyed it except for that part. And besides, Bulma wanted to go because it was my birthday," she murmured the last part.

Birthday?

"Katherine, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" he said in a 'surprised' manner.

"Depends on what you heard."

"Today is your birthday and yet you have yet to tell me," he said as he gently slapped her hand in a scolding fashion.

"Well now you know, big woop."

"This calls for a celebration of our own," he said, leaning in to kiss her but she leaned back.

"No celebration."

"You have yet to kiss me Katherine."

"And?"

"Hold still Katherine."

"No."

"Hold still."

"No."

"Hold. Still."

"Fuck off ass-wipe!"

"That wasn't very nice Katherine," he said as grabbed her in a firm embrace then claimed her mouth with his.

She couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she returned it just as fiercely.

"Now, for that celebration," he smirked, "The celebration of my Katherine's birthday and the conception of my son."

"So you're ok with it?"

"Ehh, can't really say I'm the best with kids but I suppose only time will tell," he said as he lied her down on the bed.

"What if it's a girl?" she said, beginning to remove his clothes.

"It'll be a boy." He helped remove some of the articles of clothing.

"What if, though?"

"Boy."

"Are you that adamant about it?"

"Boy." He repeated, removing her clothes now.

"Alright Mr. I Want A Girl."

"Boy. Trust me, I KNOW that which I leave inside you. I say and know, boy," he said, claiming her lips once again.

"Alright alright," she smiled against his lips about to enjoy a wonderful end to quite a big day. Who wouldn't want to finish the day of like this?

* * *

**Omake: Too Much to Ask**

Bulma had come to accept the fact that her best friend and basically sister was having relations with the Saiyan. Rule was, as long as she didn't see it, it didn't bother her; that didn't mean that the fact that stuff was going on either way in her house was quite disturbing even if it was in the confines of Kat's bedroom. But really? Was Kat's room really such a small place that they couldn't keep themselves in there? Seriously, that bedroom was one of the largest in the building . . .

_It was late at night when Bulma felt a slight hunger come on so she went downstairs to the kitchen._

"_Oh god damn." she murmured as she found Raditz and Kat already there. Raditz was standing right against the edge of the counter with Kat sitting on the counter and her legs wrapped around his waist. Kat had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arm propped on the counter. It didn't take a genius to know what they were doing._

_She sighed and pulled out her water gun she began carrying for situations like these. "Alright you guys break it up," she said as she each gave them two squirts._

"_Bulma!" Kat exclaimed. "What now?"_

"_We make our food here."_

"_Well we did eat but then we got distracted from actually leaving."_

"_As I can see."_

"_Aw Katherine, your shirt is all wet. Here, let me take it off so you don't get sick," Raditz said slyly, eyeing Bulma._

"_Why thank you Raditz," Kat too replied slyly, also eying Bulma._

"_No! No no no! No no!_

"_Leave, now, please,"_

"_I suppose we __**could**__ do such," Raditz sighed exaggeratedly as he and Kat walked back upstairs._

Gosh, was some decency and morals too much to ask for?

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Let me know, I love hearing from you all! It really helps me out! :D Thanks for the continued support and feel free to check out the Tumblr blog! Also, hope you can all drop on by my profile page and answer the poll pertaining to this chapter, *cough* babies *cough* What will it be? What will it be? As well as a shoutout to fellow DBZ Abridged fan, _duhorcommonsense_!**

**:D 'Til next time lovelies!**


	13. TIME SLIP

**A/N: And so we continue on! xD**

**Might be some mistakes, stupid doc manager is messing with me :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

The year was almost up. Time seemed to just fly by for everyone as many things were going on.

Bulma and Yamcha had reconciled. . . again. . . for the, who-knows-how-many-times now.

Gohan and Piccolo were immersing themselves with their training; giving it their all as the arrival of the Saiyans loomed closer and closer.

Raditz was still training, just not as much with Gohan and Piccolo. He would still drop by and spar with them, but wouldn't spend all of his time there. He was mainly training solo now. But that didn't mean that he was lagging. Raditz was probably training the hardest out the three. He was training long and hard with a purpose- to get back at his comrades for ever calling him a weakling. When the time came to an end, it would be him standing at the top, more powerful than ever.

Not only did he have to train; now he had to think about his pregnant mate. Not only THAT, but he could feel his body and mind beginning to have. . . _cravings and wants._ In other words, it was Saiyan mating season. Whether any mating occurs or not is quite uncertain, the main idea out of it all is reproduction.

Raditz was certain that his father never mated with his mother; even after Kakarrot. Heh, they probably just chose to stay as fuck buddies, not like it mattered now.

It was just a little mechanism, or rather hormones, in every Saiyan's mind that urged them to reproduce for the sake of keeping the race alive. Well look where that race is now. . . almost extinct.

It wasn't exactly the same for all Saiyans. If they chose not to mate, then all would simply return to normal even if the female did get pregnant. Now, if they did choose to mate, then the male's primitive instincts would kick in and he would become protective of the female; for she and the child would technically be considered his property. 'Protective of what?' one may ask. Simple, 'Protective of other males that would want to claim his mate as their own.' It was almost like a feral instinct.

Unfortunately, that was beginning to apply to Raditz as well. It's not that he didn't trust Kat, through the time he had come to know that Kat was quite the loyal person even if it was against her better judgment; the problem resided with those damn, pesky humans and their damn human customs. So from what he understood, as long as Kat didn't have a damn, stupid ring on her finger, she was technically available. Ha, he dared those pesky humans to even come close to his Katherine. If they valued their lives, they would stay away.

But with that also came the issue with the child. This was something he completely did not expect. Yet, with everything going on between them and the growing tension that had risen between them, just how exactly did he NOT see this coming? His head must have been way up in the clouds for him to not see this coming. He did have some suggestions as to what he could do with the child once it or rather he was born. They would most likely not sit well with Kat but that's why you break the news until the last minute.

Even before the whole mating thing, he had considered taking Kat with him once everything had passed and possibly relocating to a different planet. Most likely one of Frieza's empty planets that the tyrant had no further use of but didn't want to destroy for the sake of keeping the number of planets under his rule high. But now with the child, they could still relocate and he could personally train his kid at a very young age so the boy will be able to clear planets on his own, and together they would make the perfect father-son team. Of course neither plan would sit well with Kat but like he said, that's why you wait till the last possible minute to break the news. But then again, he still had time to think things through; in the meantime he'd worry about the problems of the now, such as, how long till Kat's belly grows big enough to the point that they can no longer engage in _activities._ Oh god! He'd have to enjoy all the time he could!. . .

To say that nothing had been going on with Kat recently would be very much BS. Not only did she finally accept the fact that she was pregnant- ahem three months later, she'd broken the news to her parents, had reunited with her old partners in crime, had to deal with the pregnancy and all of the hormones and other crazy stuff that came along with it, had to deal with technically being married to that bastard Raditz, and had to deal with A LOT of other stuff.

At first, she still couldn't get her mind around the whole being pregnant part. It's not that she was in denial; she just couldn't believe it. She'd broken the official news to her parents and that seemed to go completely well, that is, until the whole 'who's the lucky guy' crap came up. _Oh yeah mom, this so called lucky guy is an alien from outer space who kidnapped me, almost killed his own brother and nephew, and now totally mated with me without me ever knowing any of it. _Ah yes, quite an interesting conversation that would be. All she could really tell her parents without blatantly lying to them was that this 'lucky guy' was someone whom she'd known for a while. In a way, that was no lie at all because she never specified how long of a while. They seemed content with that and only asked that they would like to meet him soon. Aside from that, it all went well.

She'd talked to her mother about the whole 'I still can't believe I'm pregnant' bit and after a nice heart to heart conversation, Kat finally accepted it and began warming up to the prospect of being a mother; even if she was still scared shitless and had no idea on how to be a mother. "It's like a natural instinct that will just come to you. No one ever really knows what to expect the first time," Mrs. Briefs would tell her after Bulma, in her own excitement, accidentally let the beans spill. She would eventually find out so it didn't bother Kat at all. Kat really did appreciate the advice though and it did calm her nerves about everything because it wasn't like she could be like, "Hey mom, what exactly is it like to be a par- oh, right."

And finally there were her old partners in crime. . .

_It was mid evening and Kat was walking downstairs after having woken from a nap._

"_Sir, please, I don't know if she's available right now."_

"_Please, we just want to talk to her for like five minutes, real quick, promise."_

_That sounded like Bulma and-_

_She turned the corner into the lobby and was quite surprised to find Bulma and her ol' partners in crime standing near the entrance._

"_Hey, it's her!" one of the guys pointed out. "Kitten!"_

"_Kat!"_

"_Kitty Kat!"_

"_Kat Knipers!"_

"_Kat do you know these-"_

"_Call me Kitten one more time and I'll rip your fucking tongue out!"_

"_I'll take that as a yes," Bulma murmured, as she excused herself and left them alone._

"_Hey you, how's it going?" one of the guys asked with a big smile._

_Was this happening? Was this seriously happening?_

"_Looks as though you've got your own tongue."_

"_Oh ha-ha."_

"_Since I first saw you walk into our bar, I knew I recognized you from somewhere."_

_They then went into somewhere more private to talk and began catching up on lost times._

_Kat was still trying to register this in her mind. She knew them before any of the whole crime years started to she understood them remembering her. It was the same case as her parents. But what she didn't understand was what they were telling her now. They were telling her things that happened during those crime years. So was it possible that because their bond was completely linked to before and during those years, it caused them to remember those memories? That's the only plausible explanation she could come up with. _

_They were telling her that just recently their memories of those crime years seemed to have been restored. Was it possibly that by re-encountering Kat, it caused their minds to search back for the bonds they once shared?_

"_It's weird 'cause when I saw you that one day, I felt as though I'd met you before. Then, a few weeks after that, I have the strangest dream in which I then remembered all of us as a group and all of the crimes we would commit."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

"_I remember the day you went on to help that group of kids, well I wouldn't say kids since they were all older than you, and then some time passed by and next thing we know, we wake up in hospital beds with the nurse telling us that we were found unconscious in a truck. We didn't have any memory of what happened or a single memory of you."_

"_So, Byrne, what you're saying is that everything seemed to just come back to you? EVERYTHING?"_

_Byrne nodded. "Yeah, like before it all seemed as though there was this giant gap in my memory but now, I can vividly remember everything; even up to the day we found you roaming the streets."_

"_Who could ever forget the day we ever came across our stray little Kitten," one of the guys cooed._

"_I swear to god," Kat began._

"_Apparently WE forgot, Ty," another guy replied, as he adjusted his glasses._

"_We get it Bo," Ty mumbled._

"_What I find weird is that no one else seems to have recognized us, more importantly you, since you were the one under the public eye," Bo explained._

"_Well, you see," Kat fidgeted with her fingers. "Well let's just say that some complicated things happened that resulted in what has led up to now."_

"_Do you want to explain?" Byrne asked._

"_Not really," Kat said slowly._

"_Good because it sounded as though it was really complicated," Ty sighed to which everyone shared a nice short laugh._

"_To be honest, I could care less about it all. What really matters to me know is that we're all here." Byrne said._

_Everyone nodded._

"_Yep, all here and well," Ty added. "Well indeed, I mean c'mon, look at Kitten, she's grown to be a FINE young woman," he said slyly._

"_You son of a bitch!"_

"_Woman indeed. I can remember her being a little brat when we first took her in," Koga, the big guy, spoke up._

_Koga, Byrne, and Bo shared a nod as Ty was busy trying to evade Kat's punches._

_Byrne smiled. "Ah, how I missed this . . ."_

With them back in her life, it seemed as though an emptiness, she never knew she had, had been filled. They would meet up and catch up on things and talk about each other's lives as well as reminisce about the past. Kat wondered what Raditz would think if he ever saw her with one of them. He would most likely think the worst; psh, bastard.

* * *

_Damn it. . . Damn sun. . .I swear to god I seriously need to tint those damn windows!_

She groaned as she covered her head with the blanket and snuggled into the warm body next to her. Raditz instinctively wrapped his arms around her when he felt her body against his.

"Raditz," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't you destroy the sun?"

"I'll burn before I get anywhere near it," he replied without opening his eyes.

". . . go destroy it then."

"I'd rather live."

"Sissy," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Kat_!"

"Did you hear that?" Kat mused.

"Hear what?" Raditz murmured, leaning his face towards hers.

"It sounded like Bulma."

The sound of someone running down the hall could clearly be heard.

"I hear _that_," he said.

"Me too-"

Just then the door abruptly opened and in came an out-of-breath Bulma.

Good thing no activities had occurred the night before between Kat and Raditz otherwise Kat would be in quite a predicament.

Kat lazily sat up followed by Raditz and let out a loud yawn.

"Kat you won't believe- oh you're here," Bulma sneered pointing at Raditz. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, my name is Raditz, the one who is NOT INTRUDING IN ON YOUR PRIVACY," he scoffed.

"This is MY house," she shot back.

"This is OUR room," he retaliated, wrapping an arm around Kat for emphasis while glaring daggers at Bulma.

"Uh, MY, room," she murmured. "Anyways," she began as she shifted so she could lean on him comfortably, "what won't I believe?"

"You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with."

"Enlighten me."

"Chi-Chi!"

"Oh that's great- wait what? Chi-Chi!" Kat sat up.

"Yeah! She said she was on her way here!"

". . . the fuck?"

"Yeah I know!"

"Holy crap I haven't seen her since the day we told her what happened to Goku and- Goku! Crap, Raditz! Chi-Chi will slaughter you if she sees you here!"

"Yay," Bulma muttered sarcastically.

"Heh let her try," Raditz sneered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll let you guys figure this out," Bulma said as she headed downstairs.

"We should probably leave. . . the city. . . soon," Kat said as she went to stand up but Raditz held her arm.

"Just what are you worrying about?" he said as he pulled her to him and lied back down on the bed.

"Chi-Chi freaked out when we told her what happened that one day. Then she was livid when we told her we kept you alive. Imagine how she would react if she saw the way things are now."

"Me here and you pregnant with my child."

"Exactly."

"The bitch can bring it on," he said bluntly. "I'm a Saiyan warrior; I've got nothing to fear."

"You say that now but oho once you meet her, you'll know what true fear is."

And so the day progressed and quite a confrontation occurred.

"_Are you- are you the one who killed my Goku?" Chi-Chi demanded, staring up at the Saiyan while clenching her fists at her sides._

"_Technically it was the green man who shot that- OW! WHAT THE HELL?" he hollered as he was bashed over the head with a frying pan._

"_How dare you! How dare you take Goku away from me!"_

"_I told you woman, it was the green man- AHH! SON OF A- DAMN IT THAT HURT!" he roared holding his head; his patience quickly slipping away. He had told Kat that he wouldn't harm her but damn it he was about to change his mind!_

"_And on top of that you take my baby Gohan away as well?" Chi-Chi went to strike him one more time but he caught her hand._

_Kat decided it was best to step in._

"_Now now Chi-Chi, with all honesty, Piccolo WAS the one who took Gohan," she said with her hands up in defense when Chi-Chi shot her a deadly look. "Bu-but I've seen him though! And he looks perfectly fine. He's getting stronger Chi-Chi; to fight for you, me, and everyone on this planet. I'd be really proud of him if I were you." _

"_I- I just- I can't help it! He's my baby!" she swung at Raditz with her free hand that just so happened to be holding another pan._

"_WHERE THE HELL DO THESE THINGS KEEP COMING FROM!" the angry Saiyan roared letting go of Chi-Chi's arm._

"_Raditz!" Kat exclaimed as she got in between him and Chi-Chi so he wouldn't try and do anything to his sister-in-law. He had promised not to hurt her but Kat knew better; his eyes were screaming murder right now, that much was clear._

"_Kat, why did you- Wait! Kat! Don't tell me you two are-"_

_Kat slowly turned her head and nodded with a sly grin._

_Chi-Chi fainted just like that._

"_Huh, imagine what'll happen when she finds out I'm pregnant," Kat wondered aloud as she looked down at Chi-Chi's unconscious form . . ._

Yes, quite an interesting day that turned out to be. Nothing bad really happened, but that didn't mean that Kat wasn't freaking out the entire time Raditz stood his ground. After much, much, time of talking, Chi-Chi finally left and things returned to normal. . . or at least as normal things got around there; Raditz with his training and Kat and Bulma dealing with each day at a time.

Kat was currently on the phone talking to a receptionist from the clinic she would go to for her check-ups. Turned out her doctor wouldn't be able to make it to her next appointment and so Kat was given the option of rescheduling or going on with the appointment but with a different doctor. The appointment was coming up either way so Kat just decided to go along with it.

So this doctor was a new guy eh? All she could think was thank god she wasn't HUGE yet. She'd rather be with someone who had years of experience once she reaches that stage.

Bulma was out in the city taking care of some errands so Kat decided to take one of the cars parked outside. She made it to the appointment and all went well. During the appointment, the doctor offered Kat some free parental classes. Free? No. But they were. The only catch was that they were in East City. Kat asked the doctor why she was being offered the classes so soon in her pregnancy and she couldn't help but notice that the 'doctor' seemed kind of nervous and jumpy. He told her that it was never too soon to attend classes and that the reason why they were in East City was because that was where the organization was stationed and that they couldn't really send out many reps at the time.

Alriiiight, Kat thought suspiciously but just decided to let it slide. Once she was home and Bulma had arrived, she had told Bulma of this strange doctor and those sessions in East City. Kat wasn't really doing much lately so she figured 'what the hell, why not.' When asked if she would drive she gave it a hell no, she would fly. Bulma offered her one of Capsule Corp planes to which Kat gladly accepted. All there was to do now was to wait for the day.

* * *

Somewhere out in space . . .

"Vegeeta. Vegeeeeta. Vegeeeeta. Vegeta!"

"Oh god damnit Nappa! What is it?"

"Are we almost there yet?"

"W-what?"

"Are we. Almost there yet."

"Almost Nappa. Now shut up."

"Alright Vegeta."

* * *

Since she was going to fly to East City, she was positive she would make it back by the end of the day. She left early in the morning and arrived to Easy City within a few hours. Now to find that one place, whatever it was called; thank god she brought her little paper with her. She found it with no trouble at all but couldn't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, or was it her baby?, about the place. Well for one, the place looked completely empty, there were no cars parked outside, and she could have sworn she saw a group of thugs chillin' behind the building.

Oh hell to the no. The hell with this, she would wait for her actual doctor not some creeper that wanted to do who knows to her in this building. Screw it, she was heading back home. But not without first cruising the large city and getting some stuff to eat. Afterwards she flew back towards West City while listening to the radio.

* * *

"Hey Vegeeta."

Sigh. "Yes Nappa?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"God damnit Nappa! No!"

Silence.

"Hey Vegeta. Are we there yet?"

Deep sigh. "Yes Nappa. We're here."

CRASH!

"Yayy!"

* * *

Kat was singing along to the radio as she flew on her way home.

" . . . _All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun. Open up your lovin' arms, watch out here I come._

_You spin me right round, baby right round. Like a record baby, right round round round._

_You spin me right-_ huh?" the song cut off and instead of music there was a PSA, public service announcement.

Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing. Two alien space pods landed in East City, each pod containing one man . . .

What got her the most was-

"_The entire East Capitol has been destroyed!"_

Destroyed. . . Destroyed. . . East City. . . had just been destroyed. . . if she had stayed. . . then she would have died . . .

* * *

"Oh my god!" Bulma cried as she heard the news over the TV. "Oh no! KAT!"

She immediately ran for the phone and dialed Kat's number; tears streaming down her face.

"What's happenin' Bulma," Kat answered casually.

Bulma couldn't begin to explain the joy and relief she felt when she heard her friend's voice on the other side of the line.

"Kat! Oh my god you're alive!"

"Of course I am!"

"Have you heard what happened to East City?"

"Yeah, over the radio. I had a feeling that offer was some sort of trap so I didn't go to it and left early after eating. Then a while later as I'm flying above Central Capitol, I hear the PSA."

"Where are you now?"

"Some small, empty, clearing outside Central. I had to land to take in all of this."

"Thank god you're ok."

"Oh I know. Hey Bulma I'll call you back in a bit alright?"

"Sure thing, I'm going to Kame House right now."

"Alrighty, see you in a while."

"Be careful."

* * *

The time has come. He could feel the powers of his two comrades. But he felt something else in that direction. . . Kat! . . . WHY COULD HE FEEL KAT IN THAT DIRECTION?

He immediately took off without a second thought. He flew as fast as he could while maintaining his power level low because he knew his comrades would be carrying scouters and knew that he would be detected if he didn't control his energy.

He couldn't sense her in West City. . . and she wasn't towards the mountain either!

!

Why could he sense her energy close to those of his comrades? Damn it!

He had taken off east of West City and could feel her energy becoming stronger and stronger. He'd finally found her in some empty field- boy did that bring back memories . . .

"Katherine!" he called out as he landed.

"Raditz?" she popped her head out of the window of the plane. "What are you-"

"What are YOU doing here? Are you aware of the time that has come upon us?"

"By time you mean the arrival of your Saiyan buds? Then yeah, I'm aware."

"You need to get away from here. Come quickly, I'll take you back. That machine is far too slow."

She could sense his urgency so she wasted no time in turning the plane back into a capsule. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her smaller form then took off. He was being extremely protective of his Katherine. Of course he would be, she was his mate; but was that the only reason? He was taking her back himself because he. . . didn't want her to get hurt. . . he was protecting her. . . fighting to protect. . . was he about to fight to protect his Katherine?

He slowed down and stopped in mid air as this thought lingered in his mind.

"Where to?" was all he muster up as he was deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, Kame House, near the beach where you first came."

O-ho he remembered that place well. He took off towards it and pretty soon he had landed on the shores of Kame House.

"I'll be on my way now."

"I'ma be pissed if you get yourself killed. I could care less if you get your ass handed to you but if you die, oh hell no. No way, I'ma be raising a half Saiyan baby, let alone YOUR kid, all by myself," she pointed her finger at him.

He smirked. "Don't worry your little self," he began as he inclined his neck towards her and placed one of his large hands on her belly, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I can promise you that."

"You have yet to break a promise to me Mr. Saiyan," she grinned as she leaned up and kissed him.

He returned the kiss feverishly until they both had to separate.

"Try and have some food ready for me for when I return," he grinned then took off.

"Ass," she smiled as she watched his disappearing form.

"Incredible how relations can be formed within one year," Master Roshi said as he stood alongside Kat and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Such a powerful force our fighters are, I know they will not let us down."

"Yeah, I agree" Kat froze when she felt where that old man's hand had decided to wander. Who knows what Raditz would have done if he saw Roshi feeling up his Katherine's ass. It probably would not have ended well.

"HANDS ABOVE THE EQUATOR OLD MAN!" Kat exclaimed as she knocked the living daylights out of the old hermit.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty let me know what you think! :D Also, for those who might think Nappa is 'a bit' OOC, watch Dragonball Z Abridged and it will all make sense to you o.O**

**If you haven't already, please take the time to check out the poll on my profile page 'cause it's always interesting to know what you all want. I'm a fair person, I listen to the opinions of others =]**

**The song _'You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'_ is owned by _Dead or Alive_ and _Epic Records_. Other than that, till next time lovelies :D**


	14. Face to Face (Part l)

**A/N: Let the battle begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

**As for Nappa. . . watch Dragon Ball Z Abridged and it will all make sense to you ^.^**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kat groaned as she entered Kame House. "Hey Bulma, Chi-Chi, everyone," she greeted.

"Kat! There you are!" Bulma exclaimed, walking over to her.

"Are you okay? How are you? What happened?"

"Jesus Bulma, you sound as if I was in a crash or something."

"I'm sorry, I just worry a lot."

"Its fine, I'm fine. I swear that's the last time I go to a doctor I don't know," Kat mumbled. "But I'm glad I didn't go."

"What happened, Kat?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I went to East City and all but right before I arrived to the place, I just got a weird feeling in my gut and couldn't help that something was weird so I ended up not going. I got a quick meal then left hoping to make it back to West City before it got too late but as I'm flying near Central Capitol, I hear a PSA saying that East City had been completely destroyed. The Saiyans I now know. I was a bit in shock seeing as how I was there like half an hour ago, so I landed outside of Central to take everything in. Not even ten minutes later when Raditz arrives and tells me to put the plane away because it's too slow, he then brings me here and here we are now."

"That's quite a morning," Oolong whistled.

"I know," Kat sighed. "I'm going to go lie down upstairs. I'm feeling a little light headed- damn bastard needs to fly slower," she murmured.

"I'll help you Kat," Oolong said slyly.

"I already sent one pervert to infinity and beyond. Don't think I can't go for two even in this condition."

Oolong gulped. "Ehe, on second thought-"

"Here, let me help you Kat," Chi-Chi said as she accompanied Kat upstairs.

"I was just trying to help," Oolong shrugged nonchalantly. "Say, does Kat seem a little fuller to you guys? And why did she mention Raditz? Sheesh, she made it sound as though they were an item. Heh, could you imagine that."

Everyone just stared at Oolong with blank expressions.

"What?" he questioned.

"You really are a clueless pig," Bulma sighed as she hung her head.

* * *

"Thanks Chi-Chi," Kat said as she lied down face up, her belly quite evident.

"Don't mention it," Chi-Chi waved. "I see you've gone into the maternity clothes," she commented.

"Yeah, they feel so much better on my belly," Kat gently rubbed her belly. "I'm barely three and a half months along but I feel as if I'm farther. I can distinctly feel a tiny little energy if I focus solely on it and I can also distinctly feel small movements."

"Three and a half months huh?" Chi-Chi said softly in thought. "You seem to be at four, four and a half- almost five."

"Exactly! But no, three and a half. It kinda worries me. Either this is going to be a big kid, or I'm not having just one."

"Now that I think about it, I was exactly the same with Gohan."

"Really?" Kat propped herself up on her forearms.

"Yeah, I didn't pay it that much attention seeing as how not every pregnancy is the same. But hearing what you're telling me, I'm beginning to think it's something different and you and I are the same."

". . .Wait, Gohan is half Saiyan. This baby will be a half Saiyan too. So could this weird pregnancy crap be due to the fact that they have Saiyan genes?"

"Maybe," Chi-Chi said, beginning to think about it. "That seems like a very reasonable answer."

"Well just look at them. Raditz is tall as hell and quite built and muscular; not all lanky as you would expect a really tall person to be. Goku is a bit tall too but not like Raditz. He's also very quite built and muscular as well. Well that's to expect from a race of fighting warriors if you think about it. Hell, even Gohan. He's like five, five-and-a-half, right? And last time I saw him, even he had his little muscles going on."

"That is a very good point. Well the good thing in all of this is that the child is nice and healthy. Don't worry about it too much because stress can be bad for the child."

"Thanks Chi-Chi. It really feels nice being able to talk like this."

"Well we are technically in-laws," she smiled.

Kat laughed softly as she lied back down. "Yes we are."

* * *

"Gohan! Get ready! It seems those Saiyans are coming." Piccolo called out.

"But why would they be headed our way?"

"They're probably seeking to eliminate the strongest power level."

"But, my dad is dead and uncle Raditz must still be far away because I can't sense his power level from here."

"I was referring to me," Piccolo gritted out.

"Oh, right. Sorry Mr. Piccolo."

"Hey guys! Krillin's here," Krillin greeted as he landed next to the two.

"Krillin! You're here!" Gohan greeted.

"Hey Gohan. So, how was the training with Piccolo?"

"It wasn't that bad. Mr. Piccolo really pushed me but I do feel a lot stronger than I was before. How was your training Krillin?"

"It was great. I feel even stronger than before! And maybe if we do somehow end up miraculously surviving, perhaps I can ask Kat out on a date," Krillin said quite confidently.

Piccolo laughed. "Haha, go for it."

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Krillin," Gohan said slowly.

"W-why not?"

"Well, umm, I don't think uncle Raditz would very much agree to that."

"What? Why not? Wait- you don't mean?"

He got his answer by looking at the young Saiyan's face.

"Aww man," he grumbled. "And here I thought I actually had a shot."

"Haha, you're already shot down and the Saiyans aren't even here yet," Piccolo laughed.

"Yeah we are!" a voice up in the sky called out.

Everyone looked up to see two figures, wearing similar armor as Raditz, floating up in the sky.

"Hi," the big one said as they touched town on the ground.

"So you guys are the Saiyans?" Piccolo questioned.

"No."

"Don't be rude Nappa."

"And you're here for the Dragon Balls," Krillin said.

"No."

"We are. And I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"You're a prince?" Piccolo questioned incredulously.

"No."

"Fuck you Nappa."

"So what do we call you?" Piccolo asked.

"I am Nappa, and this is Vegeta. He was a prison-"

"Shut up Nappa!"

". . .bitch," Nappa finished.

"Damn it Nappa," Vegeta gritted out.

"Hey Vegeta, let's check out their power levels," Nappa said as he check each of their power levels with his scouter.

"Those readings are useless Nappa; they can hide their power levels. I have a better way of testing out their power levels. Plant the Saibamen."

"Yay!" Nappa cheered as he poured some liquid to the dirt. Slowly, green plant-like creatures began to come out of the ground. "Ta-da~"

"W-what are those?" Piccolo questioned as he took a fighting stance.

"They're cultivated life forms," Vegeta explained.

Nappa pointed at the Saibamen and began to name them out. "That one is Snuggles, and that one is Fru-Fu, and that one is Cabbage Head, and that one is Other Cabbage Head, and that one is Vegeta Jr."

It seemed like they were outnumbered until Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu arrived on the scene.

* * *

As Raditz was flying towards the battle, he could sense an increase in energy which meant that the party had started. Time to pick up the pace! He was getting closer, just past that mountain. . .and. . .there!

He floated up in front of the sun, surveying the scene. Huh, so he's a few minutes late, the Saibamen are already out, and someone already dies.

Everyone looked up at the shadow in the sky.

"Now who could it be?" Vegeta wondered, annoyingly.

"Is it? It is! It's my uncle, its Raditz!" Gohan sighed in relief.

"WHAT? RADITZ?" both Vegeta and Nappa exclaimed in shock.

Raditz touched down next to Gohan and Piccolo and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well aren't you early?" Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Bite me green man, I had business to attend to. Now, don't tell me these filthy Saibamen are giving you trouble?"

"One of them, killed Yamcha," Krillin gritted.

Yamcha? Why could he still not remember who that was? Well no matter who he was, he sure sounded disappointing. He glanced over at the small hole in the ground that had the body of whom he presumed to be Yamcha. He shook his head, disappointing. He then turned toward the two Saiyans and couldn't help but smirk at the surprised expressions on their faces.

"Raditz! You're alive!" Nappa called out.

"Well would you look at that, I am. What's with the surprised faces? Surely you didn't expect me to die."

"What are you doing? Siding with those pathetic earthlings!" Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Well you see, I don't like working with you. Simple as that. I'm doing things my way now, without your commands, _prince_."

"You choose to side with those earthlings, fine. We'll just have to kill you too."

"Bring it. All four feet of you, or should I count your stupid hair too?"

Vegeta was clenching his fists to the point of nearly dislocating his knuckles.

"Nappa, kill them all!"

"Aw Vegeta, can't I have some fun with them?" Nappa whined.

"Do as you like Nappa but make sure they're all dead."

"Yay! Alright, which one of you is first?"

"I'll be your opponent," Tien stepped up.

"So that leaves us to deal with the remaining Saibamen," Krillin took a stance.

"Meh," Raditz kept his arms crossed not really paying much attention to the lowly Saibamen. He wasn't interested in them; his attention was on the prince. Tien had begun his, losing, battle with Nappa as the others struggled against the Saibamen. It was then he noticed a Saibaman jump out from a crack in the mountain and lunge towards Gohan. The boy was frozen in fear that he had no time to react; thank god his uncle came to his rescue.

Raditz held the frightened Saibamen by its wrist. "You filthy vermin really are starting to annoy me now," he said in a low and dangerous voice as he blasted it point-blank in the face. There was another nearby. He stood firmly as another charged for him but again he blasted it point-blank in the face.

"Thank you Uncle Raditz," Gohan looked up at his uncle.

"Always be on your guard," Raditz said as they all turned their attention to Tien's losing battle seeing as how Krillin and Piccolo had defeated the rest of the Saibamen.

Vegeta's brow furrowed. Those Saibamen each had the exact same power level as Raditz. If that was the case, then why was he able to defeat them with such ease? Unless. . .he had gotten stronger since the last time they had seen him. Ha, that was impossible! That weakling? Get stronger? Please.

"Hey, where's Chiaotzu?" Krillin wondered looking around.

"Look! Up there!" Gohan pointed up at Nappa and sure enough Chiaotzu was latched onto the larger Saiyan's back.

"What is it doing?" Raditz wondered. It surely had no chance up against Nappa. He got his answer when an explosion sounded and smoke completely engulfed Nappa. So the little guy had sacrificed himself for the sake of saving his friend. Quite foolish. Could they not sense Nappa's power? And here he thought _they_ were the ones good at sensing energy.

As the smoke was clearing, they could evidently see that Nappa was only slightly damaged from the blast. He then continued his attack on the heavily injured Tien when Krillin and Piccolo joined the fight and managed to sneak attack the large Saiyan.

"Hey, not gonna lie, dick move guys, dick move," Nappa said as he wiped some blood off of his lip.

Raditz could see Krillin and Piccolo thinking of a plan as he continued to watch on the sidelines. He wouldn't just jump right in the battle like a fool. Oho no. He would wait until the opportune moment, when the timing was right. That way he could deal with that fool Nappa and the short prince.

"A-aren't you going to help them, Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked timidly as he continued to watch his friends get beat up.

"In due time."

Just then both Krillin and Piccolo were knocked to the ground after their multi-form technique failed.

"Good effort but I'm the patty cake champion," Nappa said with a grin.

"Is this guy for real?" Piccolo questioned, glancing over at Raditz.

"This is as real as it gets green man," Raditz replied, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Raditz could see Tien slowly get up and begin to charge up an attack. His eyes widened slightly, Tien barely had any energy left and yet he was charging up more than he could handle. If he fired that he would surely die-

"HAAAAA!"

Tien fired his attack, successfully hitting Nappa. He was breathing heavily and his energy sharply dropped.

"I'm sorry, Chiaotzu. I. . .failed you," he breathed out before collapsing.

Raditz furrowed his brow. He could not sense any energy at all. Tien had died from exhaustion. Looks like he was going to have to enter the fray sooner than he had planned for.

"Aha, pointless," Nappa laughed as the smoke cleared.

Krillin gulped.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"Yep. GYAAAA-" Nappa charged at them but suddenly abruptly stopped in mid air and looked back at Vegeta "Vegeta!"

"What?"

"I can fly," he said in awe.

Vegeta deeply sighed. "Yes Nappa, yes you can- Nappa look out!"

"Wha- OWWW!" Nappa called out as he was kicked into a nearby mountain. "Who has the nerve?" he growled as he got out from the small crater his body had made. He looked around for his attacker.

"Well would you look at that. It appears as though my foot slipped on your face," Raditz spoke with a smug expression as he got into a fighting stance.

"Raditz! That was very rude, I was talking to Vegeta!" Nappa hollered as the two large Saiyans clashed with an array of kick and punches.

"It looks like they're evenly matched," Gohan said in awe as he looked up at the fight.

"No, Raditz is getting the upper hand," Piccolo commented as he noticed Raditz's attacks connecting more than those of Nappa. With one final hit, Raditz successfully knocked Nappa down to the ground. He charged up ki in his hands and sent many scatter shots down towards Nappa.

"Look out!" Piccolo called out as they moved out of the way.

"What would Kat say if you killed us all!" Krillin coughed due to all the dirt and dust in the air from the attack.

"Please, how pathetic would it for you to die in the crossfire of my attack. As for Katherine, you tell me baldy. What would she say?" Raditz challenged.

"U-uhh, I don't know but she'd be really mad!"

"Krillin!" Piccolo snapped.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Oho, that was good Raditz, that was good," Nappa laughed as he got up. "But now it's my turn!" he fired a large ki blast but Raditz had easily deflected it away.

_Huh, since when has he been this strong?_ Vegeta thought as Raditz and Nappa charged at each other once more. No, he was definitely not this strong before. He was now curious to see the extent of Raditz's new strength. And there was only one way to do that.

"Nappa!" Vegeta called out. "Leave this fight to me. Go take care of the earthlings."

"Oh alright Vegeta."

"The prince himself is stepping up to fight me? Oh what an honor," Raditz said mockingly.

"Yes be very much honored, because I usually don't waste my time on weakling like you!" Vegeta replied as they began to throw punches and kicks at each other. . .

"Alright guys, where were we?" Nappa breathed out as he looked down at the three.

"Krillin! Let's go!" Piccolo called out as they charged at Nappa. . .

"I must say, you have gotten stronger," Vegeta laughed as he easily blocked Raditz's attacks. "But still nothing compared to me!" and with that he successfully landed a kick to Raditz's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs, then with both fists, sent him crashing down into some nearby hills. Hahaha no one compared to him!

"J-just you wait! When G-Goku gets here, he'll really t-teach you guys a l-lesson!" Krillin stammered as he struggled to get up.

"Is this Goku any strong?" Nappa questioned with interest.

"My dad is the strongest!" Gohan proclaimed.

"I see. Vegeta!" Nappa called out to his partner.

"What Nappa! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!" Vegeta exclaimed as he landed a few punches.

"Can we take a break?"

Vegeta once again knocked Raditz down to the ground then looked down at Nappa.

"What?"

"I want to meet the strong guy!"

"What strong guy?"

"The one they call Goku. They say he's really strong- stronger than everyone here!"

The thought of fighting someone even stronger piqued his interest.

"Fine," Vegeta agreed, going back to the spot where he had been watching the battle. He picked up his scouter and placed it back on his ear. "You've got three hours. If he doesn't arrive by then, we go back to killing you."

Raditz got up and dusted himself off. EVERYONE had so much faith in his younger brother. Was it truly possible that Kakarrot could be so powerful? Surely he had continued his training but would it be enough?

* * *

**Omake: Fun**

It wasn't even a full minute when Nappa spoke.

"Is he here yet?"

"No." Everyone replied.

"Is he here yet?"

"No!"

"Is he here yet?"

"NO."

"Is he here yet?"

"NO!"

". . .Is he here yet?"

"NO!"

"Oh god damn it Nappa!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Just go have fun, I don't care what you do but just shut up!"

"Oh boy, Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed excitedly. "I'm going to have the best, day, ever."

And with that he was off, finally leaving the battlefield in peace.

"I'm actually staring to feel sorry for you," Piccolo smirked at Raditz. "Having to deal with that for so long, I'm surprised you hadn't killed yourself."

"Happy thoughts, green man; It's all about the happy thoughts to keep one sane under such conditions," Raditz sighed deeply as he shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**'Til next time lovelies for part 2! :D**


	15. Face to Face (Part ll)

**A/N: Sorry for the wait (._. ) It can be quite hard balancing AP work, college applications, as well as scholarships.**

**Oho but alas! Here we are! My writing mojo is as strong as ever :D**

**Big thanks to everyone who has supported this story up to this point, means alot! And just if anyone is wondering, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION IN DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. IT'S 'TIL THE END! So without further ado. . .**

**Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

The three hours were almost up and yet there was no sign of Goku. Raditz was beginning to have his doubts about his brother. Everyone had so much faith in him but, would he even show up in the first place? Goku this, Goku that. That was all he was hearing as he sat cross-legged, trying to meditate and restore some of his power. He never thought that meditating would ever be oh so helpful as he concentrated and felt his energy slowly coming back to him.

He peaked open an eye when he heard someone approaching him and was a bit surprised to see Krillin standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked as he slowly stood up and towered over the small man.

"I liked it better when you were sitting down," Krillin murmured.

"Well?" Raditz crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, I- um-"

"Just let it go Krillin," Gohan sighed as he glanced over at the two from where he was resting alongside Piccolo.

Krillin sucked up whatever courage he had at the time and looked Raditz dead in the eye. "I just wanted to know if it's true about you and Kat," he said boldly.

"Oh?" Raditz smirked, thinking of his pregnant mate. "Katherine you say? What exactly is it that you want to know baldy?"

"Is it true that there is something going on between you two?" Krillin could feel his legs shaking. Standing toe to toe with Raditz was just as scary as facing the other Saiyans.

At this Raditz chuckled. "Of course there is little man. That woman belongs to me. If you have a problem with that then you can settle it with me right now."

"I told him to let it go," Gohan shook his head. "Should we tell him Miss Kat is also pregnant?" he asked his mentor.

"I think it's best if we let him find out on his own," Piccolo grinned as he glanced at the two.

Krillin swallowed. "Well-"

"Three hours are up! Time for you all to die."

"Phew thank god," Krillin sighed. "No! Not that, what I mean is-"

"Shut up," Raditz rolled his eyes feeling the greatest urge to slap the smaller man into the mountainside.

"Yes sir." Krillin immediately shut up.

"Where's the strong guy?" Nappa whined. "Vegeta! The strong guy didn't come."

Vegeta sighed. "Yes Nappa, I can see that. No matter, that's just their loss. No one is going to come and rescue them. Now, let's get back to killing them all."

"Yay! I call the kid, midget, and dinosaur!"

"What?" Piccolo twitched.

"Hey!" Krillin exclaimed but had no time to complain as Nappa charged straight at them.

All that left was Raditz and Vegeta. Raditz wasted no time in making the first move and so their fight was soon underway. . .

After much fighting, it was obvious that the two Saiyans had the upper hand.

"So Piccolo," Krillin uttered as he struggled to stand up after being knocked down to the ground, "Do you have any kind of a plan?"

"Actually, I do," Piccolo replied in a low voice. "Remember their weakness, their tail. I'm going to charge head on and grab his tail. Then it'll be up to you to attack him with all you've got."

"Why do I have to attack?"

"Do _you_ want to grab his tail?"

"No!"

"Alright let's go!"

As Raditz fended off Vegeta, He noticed out of the corner of his eye Piccolo grabbing a hold Nappa's tail. Fools! What were they thinking! No- What was _he_ thinking? He had never informed them that his former comrades had fully eliminated their weakness.

"Fools! Watch out!"

But it was too late. After realizing that their hold on the Saiyan's tail had no effect at all, Nappa began to effortlessly pound on Krillin and Piccolo leaving only Gohan to fend for himself.

"Gohan!" Raditz called out but was quickly silenced by a deep knee to the gut at the hands of Vegeta.

"Don't take your eyes from me you pathetic weakling!"

As Raditz struggled to get up, he couldn't help but notice his nephew's ki begin to rapidly increase as his small body began to tremble. Only a single thought danced around in his mind.

'_Get angry Gohan. Get very angry. And release your anger onto your enemy the same way you had done to me.'_

The young Saiyan seemed to have erupted with power as he unleashed a force like no other onto the giant Nappa. Much to everyone's including the Saiyan prince's surprise- Gohan was actually holding his own against Nappa. But just like previous times, that power seemed to have disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Gohan was now breathless as he had just unleashed the strongest Masenko his body could muster. As the smoke cleared, Nappa was not only very much alive still, but also enraged that he had been put on the defensive by someone such as the Saiyan kid.

"Hey Raditz, this kid wouldn't happen to be yours?" Vegeta questioned darkly over at the Saiyan face down in the dirt. All Raditz could do was glare at the haughty prince as the evil prince chuckled darkly.

"I wonder what would happen if this kid were to just. . . disappear," he grinned as he charged up a large amount of power directly towards Gohan.

"Oops," he laughed as he released the attack.

Gohan was frozen in fear as the ball of energy headed straight towards him. Suddenly a figure flashed in front of him followed by a large explosion whose force sent him reeling back. Gohan coughed as the large dirt cloud began to settle. His eyes widened when he saw his uncle lying face down a little ways from him. So it was he who flashed in front of him. The young Saiyan immediately ran over to his uncle.

"Uncle Raditz! Uncle Raditz!" Gohan urged, beginning to fear the worst.

Raditz's hands slightly grasped at the earth beneath him. He looked up at his nephew and managed to give him a weary grin along with a weak thumbs up. Gohan let out a huge sigh of relief; glad his uncle was still alive. Raditz was alive alright, but barely. He had used up all of his energy in releasing an attack at the last minute to set off the attack of Vegeta.

The moment would be short lived as Vegeta ordered Nappa to finish the both of them together. Nappa was more than happy to oblige as he released one of his more powerful attacks with the full intent to kill. Raditz was too weak to move and Gohan refused to leave his uncle's side, mainly for he was still frozen in fear.

With only one thing to do, Piccolo made the ultimate sacrifice as he shielded both Raditz and Gohan from the attack using his own body.

"Piccolo, why?" Raditz asked, actually addressing Piccolo by his name.

"Heh, you fool. You actually have something to live for. Or have you forgotten?"

No. He most certainly had not forgotten. Just how could he forget? His Katherine, his mate, his _pregnant_ mate. He could never forget.

As Piccolo's life slowly began to fade away, he thanked Gohan for being his one and only true friend; as well as apologized for being too hard on him during training but only did it because he truly cared about Gohan and wanted nothing more than for him to become strong.

Raditz was clenching his fists and Gohan was in tears as Piccolo's life completely faded away.

"Aaaand another one bites the dust," Nappa laughed as he rubbed his hands together. "Alright now, you know what they say, third time's a charm," he grinned as he charged up another attack but was interrupted at the sound of Raditz's laughter.

"Just what are you laughing at?" Vegeta questioned through narrowed eyes.

"Can you not feel it?" Raditz continued to laugh.

"Feel what?" Vegeta was beginning to get frustrated.

"I feel it!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

"Feel what?!"

"He's coming . . . right now," was all Raditz said.

Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration. "Nappa, kill them!"

Just as Nappa was about to release his attack, a harsh wind brushed right past them.

All eyes were on the new figure standing tall in front of Gohan and Raditz.

"Kakarrot."

"Dad!"

"Goku!"

After many hours of fighting, many hours of pain, Goku had finally arrived.

* * *

"Look who's up," Bulma grinned, noticing Kat enter the room.

"Ugh I can't sleep, this little monkey won't let me," she rubbed her belly with a smile.

"Really Kat? You've been asleep for almost three hours now."

"The fu- really?" Kat laughed, taking a seat next to her friend.

Bulma nodded. "And in that time you missed Chi-Chi try and go mercenary and take on the Saiyans herself. If that loud ruckus didn't wake you then I don't know what would."

"I hadn't realized I was just that tired," she laughed.

"Well you're a heavy sleeper to begin with and if you add tiredness atop of that, well can you imagine?"

"Don't forget this little bug too."

"Or bugs."

Kat nearly choked on her own saliva. "W-what?"

"Well just look at your belly. You're three and a half months along, almost four. Yet you look as if you're farther along, presumably five."

"Do I understand that you would like to place a bet on this?" Kat grinned.

"I bet that you'll have twins."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat noticed Oolong staring intently at her.

"Yes Oolong, I'm pregnant," she called out to him.

"Oh phew," Oolong laughed. "I'll bet on twins then."

"I'll bet on a single child," Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Twins," Master Roshi nodded.

"What about you dad?" Chi-Chi asked her father, the Ox King.

"I'll place my bet on twins," he smiled.

"I think it'll be a single child," Turtle said slowly.

"My god, do you all want me to have twins?" Kat laughed.

"Alright Kat, you're up," Bulma smirked.

"I," Kat began slowly, ". . . .refuse to take part in this bet."

Everyone face-faulted with their feet in the air.

"What do you mean you refuse to take part in this bet? You started it!" Bulma exclaimed at the grinning Kat.

"Hahaha alright alright. Well, Raditz seems pretty adamant that we're having_ a_ _boy_, as in just one, so I suppose my bet is on a single child."

"So we have four for twins and three for a single child," Chi-Chi counted.

"Imagine Kat have neither," Oolong laughed.

"Something more than twins? I would probably die," Kat laughed softly.

"I still can't get around you being pregnant," Bulma smiled. "I mean, c'mon! You make faces at little kids in shopping carts when their parents aren't looking whenever we go to the store!"

Kat could only laugh at the remembrance. "Ah good times."

* * *

"Dad!"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Goku greeted as he knelt down to embrace his son. "I'm very proud of you Gohan, you did your best."

"B-but dad, M-Mr. Piccolo, and all of our friends-"

"You don't have to worry anymore, everything will be just fine. I promise. Here," he handed Gohan a senzu bean before walking over to Krillin.

"Hey Krillin, holding up pretty well?" Goku laughed softly as he handed his best friend a senzu bean as well.

Krillin chuckled accepting the small bean, "I've had better days."

"Raditz," Goku knelt down beside his brother. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"Yes it has Kakarrot."

"We didn't leave off on the best of terms, but besides that, I would like to thank you. For everything; for helping protect this Earth, and for training and protecting my son."

Goku extended out his hand and offered his older brother a senzu bean.

"Eat it. It'll completely restore all of your energy."

Raditz eyed the small bean before accepting it. Almost immediately he felt his power return to him as he easily got to his feet. He felt completely fresh! Stronger even! "Thank you Kakarrot. And don't think I did it for you."

"Oh that reminds me! Congrats!" Goku patted his older brother on his shoulder.

Raditz blinked. "Congrats?"

"Yeah, congrats. You know," Goku gave him a knowing look.

"Kakarrot, do . . . you know about . . ." Raditz trailed off.

"Congrats," Goku repeated with a big grin.

"But how?"

His brother had been dead for over a year, so how was it that he knew?

"Oh you know, I've been informed about a few things here and there," Goku replied innocently.

Raditz chuckled "Kakarrot, you idiot."

Vegeta could not believe what he was seeing. Just a few minutes ago, those three were nearly on the brink of death and now they were standing fully healed. Just what the hell was going on? And who the hell was that person?

"What are you fools blabbering about," Vegeta called over to them.

The brotherly reunion was cut short as it was now time to get to business.

"Raditz, I'll take care of things here. Take Krillin and Gohan and get as far away from here as possible."

"Kakarrot-"

"Please, brother."

Raditz couldn't help but feel something different about his brother. He looked exactly the same, yet couldn't help but feel as though something was off. Without another word, he nodded over at Krillin and Gohan and left the battle to Goku.

* * *

"Roshi you're out of food!" Kat called over to the old master.

"I'm not out of food- I'm out of food!" he exclaimed.

"Told you~" Kat walked away innocently.

"If you hadn't eaten it all then there would still be some!"

"Hey, I left the booze 'cause I can't drink anymore. That should at least account for something. But you want to know that worst part?"

"Other than I have no food left?"

"Yeah, I'm still hungry," she grinned.

Face-fault.

"Hey why don't we all just go back to Capsule Corp?" Bulma suggested. "We've got plenty of food, we'll be better situated, and the room won't smell like something just died once Oolong gets out of the bathroom."

"Let's go," Master Roshi rushed outside as did everyone else.

"Oolong! We're leaving!" Chi-Chi called out. "Hurry up you sick pig, we'll be outside waiting!"

"I'm coming!" Oolong rushed outside so he wouldn't be left behind.

Once everyone was situated inside the VTOL plane, they took off towards Capsule Corp where Kat would eat away then proceed on taking another nap.

* * *

"I wonder how my dad's doing," Gohan wondered as the trio continued on their way away from the battlefield.

"I'm sure Goku is doing just fine Gohan," Krillin assured.

Raditz on the other hand wasn't as optimistic. He could clearly feel both, immensely large power levels battling it out. Glancing over at Krillin, he knew that the shorter man could feel it as well. He could feel the battle go back and forth between the two large powers. It appeared as though Vegeta would dominate, only for Goku to come back and take the prince by surprise.

It was then that they all suddenly felt a tremendous surge in energy coming from the battlefield. They all stopped dead in their tracks and registered what had just happened. Without a second thought, they decided to head back. As they hurried back to Goku, Raditz spotted something in the sky that made him stop dead in his tracks and instantly turn and face the other way.

"Uncle Raditz? Are you alright?" Gohan questioned, noticing his uncle trembling.

"Heh, of course. I just seem to be in luck today. Vegeta has created an artificial moon that has allowed him to transform. Kakarrot is in danger. I'll distract Vegeta, I'll leave your father to you Gohan, and Krillin, prepare your Kienzan attack and take aim at Vegeta's tail. Now go, I'll be there shortly."

Krillin and Gohan nodded before continuing on their way to the battlefield. Raditz hadn't realized just how long he had stared at the artificial moon until he realized just what it was and managed to tear his eyes away. Now with those two gone, he could properly transform without them getting in his way. He made it back to the battlefield with not a moment to waste as Goku was being pounded mercilessly at the hands of Vegeta.

"Well would you look at that. Seems you still have some Saiyan in you," Vegeta laughed as he stared down his fellow Oozaru. It felt as if the Earth itself trembled as the two Giant Apes battled it out.

As that was going on, Krillin was preparing his attack while Gohan stayed at his father's side. With Raditz's full power restored, it appeared as though the two Saiyans were evenly matched. Raditz was holding his own and was able to keep Vegeta's back towards Krillin. Krillin could see the opening but waited just a little longer until his attack had more power. It wasn't long though before he gave Raditz a nod and prepared to fire his attack. With everything on the line, he released his attack.

Just as it appeared it would hit Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince evaded it at the very last second; much to the shock of everyone.

"Did you really think I didn't know you fools were up to something," he laughed, taking advantage of the situation to get the upper hand on Raditz and knock the large Saiyan down; the ground shaking with small tremors as he collided against the gorge. Raditz cursed in his head as he stood up but suddenly froze. He felt a something slip inside him followed by a sudden sharp pain coursing throughout his body.

Much to the surprise and shock of everyone, he began to revert back to his old self. He managed to glance back only to find, much to his horror, that his tail had been cut off.

"Yajirobe!" Krillin and Gohan called out, not being able to believe that Yajirobe had just cut off Raditz's tail. With Raditz out for the time being, Vegeta turned his attention to Krillin.

"What?" Yajirobe exclaimed. "You're welcome!"

"You cut the wrong tail!" Gohan called out.

"Uh-what? They both looked the same to me!"

Yajirobe froze when he noticed a rather tall shadow behind him. He slowly turned around to find a rather angry looking Raditz towering over him.

"Oh, um, hey, hehe. Sorry about your tail," he laughed awkwardly.

Raditz however did not find it funny at all.

"YOU FOOL!" he yelled as he grabbed Yajirobe and hurled him straight at Vegeta.

"Yajirobe! Open your eyes!" Gohan called out as he noticed Yajirobe flying straight towards Vegeta's tail.

"Did you throw him over there on purpose?" Gohan asked his approaching uncle as Yajirobe managed to cut Vegeta's tail.

"I threw him but not for that reason."

"We should probably save Yajirobe," Gohan suggested, glancing up at his uncle as Krillin touched down besides them.

"Gohan, I have a plan," Goku spoke weakly, "but I'll need you to be able to hold off Vegeta for some time. I know you can do it son."

"Right," Gohan nodded with determination in his eyes as he flew off to fight Vegeta.

In the meantime, Goku explained how he was able to save some of the Spirit Bomb from when he was fighting Vegeta alone. He transferred the energy to Krillin and instructed that this was their last chance to defeat Vegeta. Just as before, Raditz would have to distract Vegeta.

"Don't use your eyes to take aim," Raditz instructed. "Eyes can deceive. Don't look to where he's at but rather feel where he's going to be once you fire the ball."

"Right," Krillin nodded as they sprang into action.

Gohan had managed to hold his own against Vegeta but even in his weakened state, the Saiyan was too much for the boy to handle. Luckily for him Raditz stepped in just in time.

"You're rather persistent," Vegeta laughed.

"As are you," Raditz smirked as he spotted Krillin from afar.

"Why don't you just die already?! Why don't ANY of you just die already? Why must you keep coming back even after I've beaten you near the brink of death?!"

"Here's the thing. I can't exactly die just yet. I made a promise to someone; and it'd look real bad on me if I didn't keep that promise."

Sensing the right moment, Krillin fired the bomb but much to the frustration of everyone, Vegeta dodged it right up at the last second. However, before he could proclaim his victory, Raditz had leapt up right after him and grabbed him with a full nelson. Vegeta might be more powerful, but when it came to sheer physical strength, Raditz had him beat.

"Gohan! Deflect the blast!" Raditz yelled, holding the struggling prince.

"B-but you'll be-"

"Fine! I'll be fine! Just do it!"

The seconds growing shorter as the bomb approached Gohan, Raditz couldn't help but feel déjà vu. It was almost exactly like the time when he first arrived on Earth and fought Goku and Piccolo.

"Gohan do it!"

"No! You fool! You'll get caught in this as well!" Vegeta struggled to get loose but the taller Saiyan's grip was unbreakable.

"Gohan!"

Gohan directed the bomb up towards Vegeta and Raditz, landing a direct hit as both Saiyans were sent flying away from Earth. Raditz was able to let go at the very last instant but not fast enough for the force from the Spirit Bomb had sent him flying up as well. It was such tremendous power. He could clearly feel it even though it was Vegeta who was in direct contact with the bomb. It took everything in him to roll his body away. Just as Vegeta's form disappeared into the clouds, Raditz's body could be seen falling towards the Earth.

"We did it!" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed as they ran over to Raditz whom was slowly sitting up.

"I told you I'd be fine, didn't I?" Raditz smirked as he patted his nephew's head.

"But, your arms. . ."

Raditz looked over at his _really _burnt forearms. "This is nothing."

"It could have been worse," Krillin added.

"Exactly," Raditz nodded as he stood up and they walked over to Goku.

"Great job you guys," Goku smiled up at them.

"I'm glad this is finally over daddy. Now we can all go home," Gohan sat alongside his father.

"It's been tough. But now we'll never ever have to see that dirty, rotten Saiyan again," Krillin grinned wearily.

They all froze when a loud thud sounded behind them. They all turned to see that Vegeta's body had fallen back down to Earth.

"_Alive_ again. We'll never have to see him _alive_ again. That's what I meant," he corrected himself. "Well at least he's dead," he sighed as he approached the motionless body.

Something seemed off though. Raditz couldn't help but get this uneasy feeling as he stood alongside Krillin. Why was he feeling this? Vegeta was dead. . . Right?

That's when it hit him.

"Look out!" Raditz had just managed to push Krillin aside as Vegeta blasted him point blank. Krillin was frozen with fear as Raditz was blasted into the canyon side. He could not move at all as Vegeta slowly got up and smacked him away. In his frustration, he released a giant amount of energy that sent everyone flying back from the force. He was slowly beginning to run out of energy. He needed to finish them off quickly otherwise he wouldn't last much longer either.

He flew out of the large crater he had made and landed next to Gohan. He would take out the kid first. Easy enough. As he approached Gohan, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Gohan's tail had grown back! He glanced up at the ball of light in the sky and couldn't risk him transforming. Before he could even grab the tail, Yajirobe leapt out from nowhere and managed to slice through Vegeta's armor.

Vegeta trembled at the stinging sensation that coursed his body. Without even thinking he drove his fist into Yajirobe's face. Yajirobe groaned out in pain as Vegeta knocked him around, evidently furious. In the meantime, Goku had instructed Gohan to look up at the sky; straight at the ball of light. Slowly but surely, he began to transform into the mighty Oozaru, much to Vegeta's ever growing frustration. Whatever hope they thought they had slipped away at the realization that Gohan, unlike Raditz or Vegeta, had absolutely no control of himself whatsoever in his current state. If it wasn't Vegeta then surely it would be the out of control Gohan that would kill them all.

"Hey fatty! Don't you want to cut this tail off too!" Vegeta yelled over at Yajirobe.

'_Gohan. . .Gohan! Listen to me Gohan. You must control your anger'_ Goku tried speaking to his son telepathically.

The Great Ape Gohan froze at hearing his father's voice in his head. He might be an out of control Saiyan but he was still half human.

"Gohan attack Vegeta!" Krillin called out in desperation.

'_Gohan.'_

Gohan let out a feral roar before scanning the area for Vegeta. He had gone into another rampage, but this time it was for the Saiyan Prince. The rampaging Gohan pounded on Vegeta. Vegeta could not take much more. He control was leaving him. His strength was dangerously low. He needed to act fast! He fired an array of blasts at Gohan in midair but they did nothing to stop the incoming Oozaru. With all of the energy left in his body, Vegeta blindly fired an attack. He had actually cut Gohan's tail but whatever luck he thought he had instantly slipped away as the still large Gohan fell on top of him- crushing him underneath.

Crushed and broken beneath an unconscious naked child, Vegeta could not believe what things had come to. He had no choice but to retreat for the time being. He summoned his space pod and waited for it to arrive. . .

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Kat back at Capsule Corp?" Master Roshi questioned as he sat alongside Chi-Chi and Korin while Bulma flew them over to the battlefield.

"I left her a note," Bulma waved at them assuringly. "And besides, my mom is there."

"Also, we can't just wake her up," Chi-Chi added. "She's pregnant and stressed, she needs the sleep."

"Kat is stressed?" Roshi questioned. "She's seemed perfectly fine to me."

"Kat won't admit it but deep down she's got a little something brewing for her baby daddy," Bulma explained. "She also won't admit that she's been worried about him, and everyone else, just as we all have been."

Chi-Chi nodded.

Master Roshi glanced over at Korin. "Women," he shook his head. "Who can understand them. . ."

* * *

Noise. . . so much noise . . . what was going on? He slowly opened his eyes and noticed something flying up into the air. What was that? It looked like a Saiyan space pod. . .

That's when his eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up despite the pain.

"Oh hey Raditz," Krillin laughed softly.

"He got away, didn't he?"

"Yes and no."

"Kakarrot?"

Krillin's nod was all he needed, to know that his brother had showed mercy to Vegeta. "That fool," Raditz sighed as he slowly got up.

As they walked over to Goku, Krillin scooped up the naked Gohan in his arms and smiled at his best friend. The worst was finally over. . .

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi's voice rang overhead as one of Capsule Corp's planes came into sight and touched down.

"GOHAN!"

"Look, its Chi-Chi," Krillin muttered in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"GOHAN!"

. . .Well, maybe the worst wasn't exactly over.

It sure would be one long trip to the hospital. . .

* * *

**A/N: Finally, done with that. If it seems a little rushed, I'm sorry ( ._.) If anyone remembers the anime, the whole fight with Vegeta is like 10-13 episodes long. . . it's a long fight alright.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think :D**

**Next chapter will be here soon! It'll be kinda short (short in my opinion, I dunno what one would consider to be a short chapter), somewhat filler, but it'll lead into the next arc!**

**'Til next time lovelies!**


	16. Pregnant People Unite!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

The next morning. . .

Loud screams could be heard throughout the hospital as the nurses attempted to change the bandages of one over exaggerating Goku. Gohan and Krillin were next to follow with Raditz after them. Turns out Goku would have to stay at the hospital for four months; or rather one until a new batch of Senzu Beans was grown. Raditz would have to stay a simple five days due to the burns on his forearms, and both Gohan and Krillin would have to stay a mere three days.

Everyone was gathered in a large family room- the large room being a request from Bulma the night before, talking about the day before, among other things. Raditz was casually leaning against the wall gazing out the window when a knock sounded at the door.

"Knock knock, good morning everyone," Bulma, sporting her new look, greeted as she walked in carrying some heavy looking plastic bags.

"This is quite a scene," Kat grinned, also carrying plastic bags, as she walked in behind Bulma. "Mornin' everyone."

"We brought food," Bulma motioned towards the bags as she and Kat set them down on a nearby table.

"Hospital food can be crap sometimes. There are three Saiyans in here so it's quite obvious that this is not enough to fill you up. But considering the hospital gives you half- if not less than half- of what's in each box every who-knows-how-many-hours, we figured you'd be grateful."

"Oh I am," Krillin chuckled as he grabbed a box for himself and Gohan. "Thanks you guys."

"Injured or not, there's more than enough for everyone," Bulma announced as she and Kat passed them out.

"Hey Goku," Kat greeted her friend as she handed two boxes to Chi-Chi. "Long time no see."

"Hey Kat, you're looking great."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she smiled.

"I've been through worse, like when I had a hole blown through me," he laughed.

"I suppose that's true," she laughed as well. She then excused herself so that Chi-Chi could assist Goku in eating his food.

"Oh hey Kat," Goku spoke up with a mouthful of food right before she walked away. He swallowed before speaking again. "Congrats on the baby."

"Thanks."

"Seems as though you two have come a long way," he grinned.

She couldn't help but return the grin, "Something like that."

Goku resumed his eating as Chi-Chi scolded him on how one should not speak with their mouths full.

"You've been awfully patient," Kat said cheekily as she handed Raditz his food.

"I can be a patient man Katherine," he cast her that roguish smile.

"Oh really? Since when?" she looked up at him with a challenging look as she leaned against the wall beside him.

"Kat take a seat," Bulma called over to her.

"I'm fine," Kat waved. "I'm pregnant not handicapped."

"Same thing," Raditz snickered.

"What was that?" Kat went to backhand his precious food but he raised it above his head; their obvious height difference quite evident.

"Now now Katherine," he tsked and waved his finger in a scolding manner. "You know better than to mess with a man's food."

"And you should know better than to mess with the woman that gave said man his food," she replied, her eyes challenging him to say something back. "Especially considering you never know what said woman did to said man's food," she grinned upon seeing his expression drop. Now was the perfect time to walk away like a boss. Like. A. Boss.

"Wait- Katherine." Raditz looked back and forth between his food and his mate. "Damn it, not this again," he grumbled as he followed his mate out of the room.

He looked around and was surprised to not see her. Oho she'd better not be playing any games. He could feel her energy still in the building so he could rule out the possibility of her leaving. He followed her ki and was surprised to find himself walking up stairs . . . many, many flights of them. Damn, just how much could a pregnant woman take? He was beginning to wonder if his Katherine could fly. No way could she have gotten so far in such a short amount of time. With no more stairs left, his tracking led him to a door- undoubtedly the roof. He opened the door and sure enough, there she was. She was sitting on a bench with her back to him as he approached her.

"Took you long enough," she let out a soft laugh as he took a seat next to her.

"Just how did you manage to get up here so quickly?" he just had to ask.

"Huh? The elevator."

She pointed back over her shoulder.

Son of a- there it was. An elevator door right next to the stairway door he had just come from. . . .Well that explained that.

She sighed and leaned against his side. "I'm actually glad you're alright," she spoke softly.

He glanced down at his mate before wrapping his arm around her so that her head rested on his chest.

It was a small act, but it made Kat feel safe and secure. He was a Saiyan. It was extremely rare to see any sign of affection from him that wasn't the direct result of his possessiveness.

He glanced down and noticed her holding her belly with a small smile on her face. All of this was completely new to him. Earth. His brother. His pregnant mate, plus the added detail that she's human. Humans and Saiyans definitely treated pregnancy differently. When it came to Saiyans, the male was hardly ever around unless he had mated with the female. Saiyans hardly ever tended to mate, and so seeing a mated couple expecting was extremely rare.

Yet here he was, mated with a human and knocked her up. She seemed pretty adamant in him being involved. But it wasn't just her; it was his curiosity about it all as well. He had first handedly witnessed and observed some of the many changes that women underwent. Not that he wanted to, he just couldn't help but notice. C'mon, you would notice it as well if your human mate started eating about as much as you- a Saiyan.

"Are you enjoying it? Pregnancy that is," he questioned.

"It's quite the experience I'll tell you that. Truthfully though, yes, I am enjoying it. Especially this," she took a hold of his hand and placed it on her belly where she had just felt movement. "Wait for it. . ." Sure enough he felt something. At first he was startled, then surprised, and finally in awe. He placed both of his hands on her belly and concentrated for the small developing life. She couldn't help but giggle from seeing this side of her mate.

"This is still something so new to me. But despite that, there is something I know for sure."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm not supposed to be this big yet. I look like two months ahead of what I really am. There's a wager going around that says I'm going to have twins."

"What?!"

She couldn't help but laugh as she stood, "That's what you get for knocking me up. Don't worry, I bet on a single child."

"You're betting on our child?" He grabbed her and gently pulled her to him. Even while he was still sitting and she was now standing, they were barely at eye level with one another. She was barely taller than him now but that was only because he was slouching.

"Ooo, '_our_ child' I think that's the first time I've heard that come out of your mouth," she smirked, softly running her thumb over his lips. "And besides, the only reason we started betting was to lighten the mood. The thought of raising a Saiyan child all by myself isn't exactly comforting."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here now," he grinned. "It would have been a shame if I had died. And just when you and I were beginning to get along."

"Heh, not even. 'Hate your ass. We have come a long way in over a year though . . . which reminds me, how was your food?"

He gave her a look to which she couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That wasn't very nice Katherine."

"Ohhh, yes it was. Pregnant or not I'll still fight back," she grinned. "Anyway, we should get going. I'm sure Mrs. Briefs will have cooked one hell of a meal. How long are you here for?"

"Five days."

"We'll just have to change that," she grinned.

"And how will you do that exactly?"

"Psh, it's like you don't know me at all."

"Well in that case, shall we feast?" he slowly stood up and grinned down at his mate.

"We shall," she wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed back inside the hospital.

And so they feasted . . . oh boy did they ever. As expected, Mrs. Briefs had lunch all set up by the time they had returned and they made sure to not let the food go to waste. Raditz was surprised- well, no, he wasn't surprised – at just how much his mate was eating.

"Ughh, I can't eat anymore," Kat groaned as she leaned back slightly in her chair while rubbing her growing belly. "But that cake smells sooo good."

She slowly reached for it but before she could grab the plate it was lifted off of the table.

"Bulma!"

"Thanks doll," she winked at Kat.

"Bulma steals food from little kids!"

Kat looked over at Raditz for some of his piece but it was as if he had anticipated it for he quickly made the pastry disappear in his mouth.

"You ass," she grumbled. He just flashed her that roguish smile while swallowing the cake.

"You left me at the hospital," Bulma eyed Kat as she took a seat at the table.

"In all fairness, you weren't there. I asked Roshi and he said that you left with Mr. Popo as weird as that sounded and still does."

Bulma's face lit up as she explained how she accidentally blew up Nappa's space pod and then how Mr. Popo arrived and took her to Kami's ship. So it turned out that this ship could take them all to Namek in a short amount of time as opposed to the hundreds of years they had originally thought. All Bulma and her father needed to do was crack down and reprogram some functions so that it would operate in their language as opposed to Namekian. Once everyone minus Goku, were all healed up, they would commence in their journey.

"Since Kakarrot is so badly injured, can't you place him in the healing tank you put me in when I was first brought here?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, about that," Bulma began slowly as she scratched her cheek and looked down at the table.

"You see, the tank was in the works when we put you in there. It was the best chance we had in keeping you alive. If it failed and you died then that would be the end of that. So when you were in it, it worked. Yay for us," she waived her hands sarcastically. "The Saiyan lived and in about nine months he would get this devilish, sexy human pregnant. Although it probably would have been best if we kept you in there longer-"

"Kat."

"Oh right, sorry. Anyways, shortly after you were taken out, the tank started . . . acting up."

"How so?" Raditz raised an eyebrow.

"In short, it completely fried anything put in there from the inside out."

"We're still working on it but it's something we've kinda put on not so high priority. I'm sure we'll get around to fixing that but right now we've got bigger and more important things to work on," Bulma explained. "Like this Namekian ship. While my dad and I start working on it as soon as possible, everyone should be resting up and preparing for the trip . . . which reminds me . . . Raditz, aren't you still supposed to be at the hospital?"

He smirked and glanced over at Kat whom had a smug expression.

"What did you do?" Bulma mentally prepared herself to hear the worst.

"I threw a pregnant bitch fit."

"You what?!"

"Yeah, after a few minutes of arguing with the doctor with a bunch of BS on how his absence was stressing me out, he finally gave in with some help and said Raditz's burns weren't that serious and that if he just tended to them regularly they would be fine," Kat shrugged nonchalantly.

"You make it sound as if it wasn't as hellish as it really was," he mumbled. . .

* * *

_Shortly after they had left the roof and arrived back at the room, they figured it would be best to leave. And Kat sure as hell already had a plan running around in her head. Raditz asked her how exactly she was going to go about it and she merely told him that the best way to start it all was for them to catch you walking out. And sure enough. . ._

"_Sir. Sir! You can't leave the hospital." Nurse Joy called out to them-_

* * *

"Was her name really 'Nurse Joy'?" Bulma questioned giving her friend a look.

"No, like I would remember their names. Jeez Bulma think. That's like me calling every cop Officer Jenny. And here you're supposed to be the smart one. Psh, anyways. . ."

* * *

"_Excuse me?" Kat turned around giving the nurse the meanest look she could muster with a straight face. "What do you mean he can't leave?"_

"_Oh, um- er uh, well, you see ma'am-"_

"_What do I see? Hmm? I see you blocking our way out. Finish your sentence woman!"_

"_Well let her finish," Raditz sneered under his breath._

_Kat elbowed him in his side while still keeping her attention on the nurse._

"_He can't leave . . . is what I'm trying to say."_

"_Did she just say- I think she just said- oh helllll naw! You're going to tell me what I can and can't do?"_

"_Actually him."_

"_Don't correct me. I act on his behalf. He lost his card a long time ago if you know what I mean." _

_Raditz couldn't help but choke slightly at this._

"_See you're stressing him out! More reason for us to leave."_

"_What's going on here?" a new voice questioned._

"_Oh, Doctor! The patient here wishes to leave but he can't for another five days."_

"_I'm sorry ma'am but he must stay."_

"_So you people would rather me endure the stress my baby daddy's absence is causing and have him stay here for almost an entire week?"_

"_Well, um-"_

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"_

_Everyone's expression fell immediately as a very dark skinned, very pregnant woman walked up besides Kat and Raditz._

"_What y'all mothafuckas screaming about? I aint about to have my baby with all dis loud bullshit up in this bitch! So what y'all mothafuckas screaming about?"_

"_My baby daddy and I would like to leave but these two," she pointed at the doctor and nurse, "won't let us."_

"_Yous just bitchen' about a small band-aid wound?"_

"_I-it's actually more serious than it looks m-ma'am," the poor doctor tried explaining but against two pregnant women, his chances were looking very slim._

"_Well I aint see no blood! Just put some lotion on this bitch and you'll be fine."_

"_B-but-"_

"_But what son?"_

"_But . . . simple lotion won't work. You'll need a special antibiotic cream . . . that we can get for you while we check you out. P-Please follow me."_

_Success!_

"_Thank you," Kat waved at the woman._

"_Aint no problem girl. We pregnant people got each other's back. Now you and your baby daddy get your asses out of here," the woman grinned as she went her own way within the hospital._

"_I'm not exactly sure about 'we pregnant people', but it's nice to have some support," Kat grinned as everything was finalized as they were able to leave. . ._

* * *

"Well I don't see what the big deal is."

Bulma could only shake her head at her young friend's methods of getting her way. . .

By the late evening, Bulma and her father were hard at work with Kami's ship while Kat and Raditz had retreated upstairs to 'their' room and had fallen asleep. Raditz couldn't remember the bed ever being so damn comfortable. Turns out Kat replaced the mattress with one made of memory foam to accommodate her bodily changes. Her sleeping habits had yet to change because the bed was so comfortable that she could sleep without the slightest pain.

"Raditz."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember how when you first woke up after we removed you from the tank, you demanded to be put back in?"

"Maybe. . ."

"Feeling pretty grateful we didn't?" she grinned as she shifted onto her back. "I won't forget. Because remember what you called me?"

". . . uh, no. . ." he replied slowly.

"Yes you do," she said cheekily. "You called me a bitch Raditz (_CH.5_ ). How very rude and asshole of you. Actually, you'd already called me a bitch twice before (_CH.4_ )."

". . .I don't seem to recall. . ."

"Bull!" she laughed and lazily poked at his cheek. "Don't worry I forgive you," she reach over and brought him in for a quick kiss.

He smirked, propping his arms on either side of her head. "And if you didn't forgive me?" he breathed huskily, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"Please, if I got offended every time I got insulted then were exactly would I be with my self esteem? I suppose you calling me a bitch during those times was quite understandable. See, I can be a reasonable person."

He chuckled as captured her lips with his. Her hands entangling in his beautiful long hair as his right hand trailed down her side. Right before he reached her hip, she felt something inside which caused her to abruptly push him off.

"Are you. . . alright?" he questioned slowly, not really sure.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just," a smile crept onto her face, "I don't think your kid appreciates you being all over his mommy."

"Really now?" he smirked, "I think this kid is going to give us more trouble than expected."

"You never know what to expect. I just want to get to Namek already, get the Dragonballs, wish everyone back to life, and wait for this little monkey to come out already so you can sleep on the floor."

"You plan on going to Namek like that? And don't think you can get rid of me so easily," he laughed as he retook his position.

"Well yeah, what's the worst that could happen? We're only going to search for the Dragonballs. It's not like we're going to go fight and save the world or anything," she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close; inwardly smiling at her baby's disapproval.

"I suppose that's true," he shrugged as he kissed his mate.

. . . Oh if only they knew. . . if only they all knew. . .

* * *

**A/N: Oh Kat you silly girl you**


End file.
